Bring her back to me
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: King North and Queen Katya have two beautiful daughters, Elsa and Anna. Elsa's 18th birthday brings Arrendale a great celebration with new prince's from surrounding countries. An old enemy is also made aware and brings forth trouble, and demands that Elsa becomes his queen, or risk war. North has no choice, but to obey. Prince Jack refuses to lose Elsa to his dark desires and fight
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty everyone per the request of DarkTempest, here we have a new story :) This one will be a challenge for me because this one will hold more details and characters lol but I feel up to it lol. So yeah Let us get this going, and PLEASE ALL THE FANS lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

It was a brand new day, and the town of Arrendale was excited and bouncing about. An announcement was made of the King and Queen's eldest daughter eighteenth birthday. It would be a wonderful celebration bringing the town to life with endless ships and their company from fellow countries. The celebration would be held within a weeks time, preparations were already underway. Inside the palace, morning routines were beginning. King North and his wife Queen Katya had already began their duties, pausing to make their way to the dining hall for breakfast with the princesses. The king smiled at his wife,"This ball for Elsa is the talk of the town, I hope she will be pleased with things." Katya smiled in return, "You know she has always been pleased with everything you've done for her. It's also a new chapter in her life, she is now of age. It will only be a matter of time until she is to be wedded." North frowned slightly, "It will pain me when that day finally does arrive. She deserves the best."

They entered the dining hall, the staff bowed when they entered and began to seat them. Once seated, the door opened once more, an announcement was made, informing their majesties that their daughters have now entered. North and Katya smiled when their daughters entered the room, they bowed before they seated. Anna, the youngest, bounced into her seat, she couldn't help but squeal with excitement, "Oh father, everyone is talking about the big party next week. I heard we are having many guests, some will even be arriving within the next couple of days." Katya smiled, "Of course, nothing but the best for our daughters. Sit up straight Anna." Anna nodded, "Yes mother." smiling widely. North glanced at his eldest, "Elsa, how are you feeling this morning?" Elsa glanced his way, "I feel very well, I am so excited about the party. I cannot thank you enough." smiling just as equally as Anna.

North nodded, "We wouldn't have it any other way. Plus we will be having two new arrivals. A Prince Kristoff of Sverina and a Prince Jackson of Icella. Both which are due to arrive at the earliest tomorrow, we will be at our best to meet them. So Anna, best be ready my dear."he chuckled. Anna giggled, "I will be." Elsa chimmed in, "And I will help her to be ready as well. Do we know if our cousin Rapunzel will be joining us as well?" Katya frowned, "No my dear, they are having their festivities, but they send their regards as well as a gift." Elsa nodded, "I understand, I will write to her later." as she took a bite of her fruit. Tooth walked in and bowed, "Good morning your majesties, news from the docks. It appears one of the ships from Icella has arrived earlier than expected." North nodded, "Thank you Tooth, I will be there shortly." as he glanced at his daughters. Anna all but bounced from her seat, "May we go with you?"

North looked back at his wife, "What do you think my dear?" Katya nodded with a smile, "I don't see the harm, plus it will be good for them to learn the proper ways of greeting fellow kingdom arrivals." North nodded, "Very well, but you must hurry. Elsa, are you joining as well?" Elsa wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I am rather curious myself." North smiled, "Alright, let us get going then, must not keep them waiting." as he walked towards the doors. The girls quickly got to their feet and followed after bidding their mother good bye. North walked briskly down the halls, "Lady Tooth, please inform Captain Bunnymund we will be needing his assistance to the docks." She nodded and quickly made her way to the guards. Anna skipped down the hall, "Oh I do wonder who this new prince is, I do hope I look alright." Elsa hushed her, "Stop worrying, we are just meeting them to show respect. It's not a show Anna."

Anna rolled her eyes, "You cannot tell me you aren't at least curious." Elsa shrugged, North glanced back, but continued walking, "Enough my darlings, now stick close, I don't want anything happening to you two while out." They nodded and both spoke, "Yes father." and continued following him. They reached the gates where Captain Bunnymund was standing there waiting, he bowed, "Your highness, are you ready to go then?" North nodded, "Yes, keep an eye on my daughters, it is what I am more concerned about." He nodded, "Of course my king." as they all made their way towards the docks. As they approached, the ship was reaching the docks. Men jumped from the decks to th docks and began to tie the ship in place.

North stood awaiting for the prince, his daughters stood behind him. Anna giggled with excitement, "I don't understand how you can be so calm Elsa." She shrugged, "I am, I just show it differently I suppose." she smiled. North peeked back, "Manners my dears." they both hushed just as a figure began to walk down the platform. North smiled, "Ah Prince Jackson, good to finally meet you at last. I trust you had a safe trip?" Jackson bowed before being pulled into a big hug, "Same with you King North, and yes the trip went as well as it could. My apologies for arriving ahead of schedule, we had such smooth sailing yesterday, the wind was in our favor." North smiled, "No worries, we have your room prepared for your arrival." Jackson smiled, "I do appreciate everything, and please just call me Jack." North nodded, behind him Anna was trying to remain still, but couldn't help herself.

Jack spotted the red head, "And this must be Princess Elsa?" he bowed. Anna giggled, North shook his head, "No this would be my youngest daughter Anna, this-" stepping aside, gesturing to her, "is Princess Elsa." Jack glanced at her, he felt his heart stop a moment, he bowed again, "My apologies." Elsa felt her cheeks blush slightly, but curtsied in return, "It is quite alright Prince Jackson." Jack stood upright and smiled, her voice was as beautiful as she was, "Please call me Jack. It is such a pleasure to meet you in person." taking her hand in his placing a light kiss to it. Elsa blushed even more, Anna giggled. North smiled, "Alright, you must be hungry. Come, let us return to the palace, get you settled in and something to eat." wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Jack smiled and followed his lead, sneaking a glance back at the princesses as they followed.

Anna nudged Elsa playfully, whispering to her, "So, he's cute." Elsa rolled her eyes, "He is right there Anna, mind your manners." Anna giggled, "Oh, but you do like him." she teased. Elsa ignored her remark, "I don't even know him, besides you are much more prettier than I am." Anna glared at her, "Stop saying that, you are gorgeous." North glanced back, "Hurry along ladies." they picked up their pace. Jack smiled back at them, he grinned at Elsa, she blushed and looked away. They finally made it back to the palace, North spoke, "Welcome Jack, please follow Lady Tooth, she will take you to your room. I will see you all in the dining hall for lunch. My daughters, it is time for your lessons, I will see you soon." They both nodded with a bow and went on their way.

Anna sighed with a pout, not wanting to do her studies, especially now that one of the guests arrived. Elsa followed Anna to their study, Jack snuck a small wave her direction, she returned it and went around the corner. Jack smiled and followed Tooth to his chambers. The girls made it to their studies where Gerda began their lessons. Anna flipped to the correct pages, Elsa took her seat at the second table. The hours rolled by so slolwy, Gerda snapped Anna's attention for the fourth time back to her books. Gerda glanced back at Elsa, "Your highness, you are free to go now." Anna's eyes widened and she pouted, "Why can't I go?" Gerda chuckled, "Because she finished her work already, you still have one more subject to finish." Anna sighed and slumped in her seat, Elsa chuckled, "Next time finish Anna, I'll see you in an hour for lunch." as she grabbed her favorite book and left. Elsa couldn't help, but giggle when she heard Gerda and Anna playfully argue with one another.

She glanced at the clock, she had time to take a walk, she wanted to get outside for some fresh air. It always felt good after being in the study for hours. That and it was turning cooler outside as the fall months rolled in, she enjoyed it most of all. She walked down the stairs and made it outside, a gaurd bowed to her when she walked by, "Your highness, time for your after studies stroll?" She smiled, "Yes Sandy, I won't be far, if anyone is looking for me I'll be by the pond." He nodded, "Yes your highness, call if you need anything." Elsa thanked him and made her way down the path towards the lake. She sat in her usual spot and flipped open to the page where she left off. She became lost in her book once more, after a few pages in, she didn't notice a figure behind her. It cleared it's throat, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She glanced up to see Jack standing there chuckling, "My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you. Can't say I have ever seen someone so lost in a book before."

Elsa regained her composure and got to her feet, she curtsied, "It's quite alright, I can't help but lose myself in them. Like I am almost there with them." she blushed, must be silly to think such things. Jack smiled, "Nothing to be ashamed of, I was just getting some fresh air and happened to notice you here, though it was hard not to." Elsa felt the heat rise in her cheeks, she quiclky changed the subject, "I trust you are settled and comfortable with your accomodations?" He nodded, "I am, though I am not sure what to be doing with myself. I usually have something to attend to, but I guess you can say I am on vacation while here. That being said, I am at a loss of what to do with myself." She nodded, "I understand, well we do have some time before lunch, I could keep you company if that is what you seek."

Jack grinned, "I would enjoy that very much, plus I would like to get to know the birthday girl." She nodded, "Ok, care to take a walk? I could show you around the palace grounds?" as she marked her place in her book. Jack nodded, "Could be fun." as he held his arm out for her. She shyly slipped her arm in his, "I suppose it could be." Jack smirked, "Anything can be fun if you use your imagination." as he walked with her down the path. They wandered around the palace, she showed him her favorite hide outs when she wanted to get away from the palace life. Jack listened to whatever she had to say, he just felt himself when around her. She looked at him, "I would love to be able to visit another country, I have yet to leave Arrendale. Occasionaly I get to go to town, but only if I am with someone else." she frowned.

Jack sighed, "Perhaps I could bring you to Icella? I think it could be arranged, or we could go to the town outside the gates for a starters." he grinned. She laughed lightly, "Not unless we are guarded, though our town isn't one to harm any of us, we do have a few people from other countries that sneak in here undetected. My father worries for our safety if we go to town." Jack frowned, "Well I assure you, you would be safe with me, and I am not a guard." She smiled, but gasped when she heard the town clock chime the time, "Oh no, we are late for lunch." as she quickly made her way back towards the gates. Jack chuckled and followed, "Slow down before you fall." She glanced his way, "I can walk just fine thank you." turning her attention back to the front of her. They made it inside and to the dining hall, an announcement was made informing everyone they had arrived.

Elsa regained her composure slightly, her face flushed from hurrying. Jack stood behind her grinning, North and Katya glanced their way. They both bowed, Elsa apologized, "I am terribly sorry for being late, I lost track of time with showing Prince Jackson around." North smiled, "No worries Elsa, Sandy informed me of your whereabouts. Please have a seat you two." Katya smiled at the sight of them, but kept it to herself. They both took their seat, Anna giggled and was hushed by her mother. Lunch was soon served and everyone began to eat. North glanced at Jack, "So how is your stay going so far? I trust Elsa provided you with some company." Jack nodded, "Indeed, and she was great company actually. You have a wonderful palace, I only hope to see the rest og the kingdom." North nodded, "I could have it arranged, I will speak with my captain of the guards." Jack sat his napkin aside, "I would also ask if Princess Elsa could accompany me?"

Elsa quickly regained her surprise and glanced over their way. Jack smiled, "If it wouldn't be a burden on anyone." North nodded, "I don't see the harm, if Elsa is ok with that. What do you think my dear?" he glanced her way. She nodded, "I would be fine with that." North smiled, "Great, then it's settled. Once she has her free time, she may accompany you." Jack smiled, "I appreciate it." Anna giggled, "Oh it's so romantic!" Katya spoke of her rudeness, Elsa wanted to bury her face, Jack chuckled at everything. Everyone just went back to finishing their meal.

After lunch, North and Katya made their way back to their council meetings. They commented along the way as they spotted their daughters and Jack making their way back to their destinations. Katya glanced at North, "My, I believe Prince Jackson is heartstruck by Elsa." North had a slight worry, "You really think so?" as he glanced their way. Katya smiled, "It's obvious my husband, it would only be a matter of time. She won't be your little girl forever North." He sighed, "I know, but a father can hope." he smiled down at her. Katya returned it, "I definitely would approve if it so happened. He seems like a good man and would make a wonderful husband." North felt his voice hitch in his throat, it sadened him at the thought of losing something so precious to him. He shrugged it off for the moment and they went to the council.

Anna bounced about, "So what shall we do? We could go annoy the guards, the maids, hang out." ranting off anything and everything that came to mind. Jack chuckled, Elsa sighed, "Anna you know our parents don't like it when you do that sort of thing." Anna rolled her eyes, "Hey, at least I am trying to have some fun." Elsa sighed, "I know, I just would like to be outside the castle gates without being gaurded." Anna nodded, "I hear you there, so which is why we make do with what we have." she grinned. Jack smiled, "Well I will leave you two to decide on things. I am going to return to my chambers to catch up on a few things. I hope to see you later?" They both nodded, Anna bounced off to her room. Jack took Elsa's hand in his placing a quick kiss to it, "Until later your highness." as he walked past her. Elsa felt butterflies in her stomach, she quickly made her way to her room.

She shut the door behind her and slid down it to the floor. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but it wasn't bad. She glanced down at her hand where he had kissed, she blushed. She never thought that anyone would be interested in her. She shook her head, "Don't be silly Elsa, you two have only just met. There is no way that is possible." trying to convince herself otherwise, but failed to. She couldn't help but to think about Jack, and she wondered if he did too.

**Ok I guess that could be a reasonable place to stop lol. So yeah here we go with the new story, I think I am going to like this one just as much, though going to need more work lol. I look forward to the reviews, and DarkTempest, let me know if there is anything specific you are wanting or hoping from this :) So until net time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I will just copy and paste this here before we start out chapter :) Our wonderful descriptions of our fellow characters are as followed per DarkTemptest : **

**Bunny: fair skin, muscular but slim, green eyes, black neck length hair, green, bronze, and gray outfit and armor.**

**Lady Tooth: tan skin, rare deep purple eyes (which all ladies are jealous of and wish to have), waist length black hair she mostly wears in a fishtail braid, wears a teal and purple dress with swirl designs, has a little crush on bunny.**

**Sandy: tall, fair skin, brown eyes, sandy blonde hair, wears gold armor.**

**Queen Katya: fair skin, platinum blonde hair, hair style like princess aurora's (not from maleficent) sapphire blue eyes, wears a purple and blue dress. **

**Elsa: hair down in French braid, bangs down, wears a royal blue dress look up Ariels redesign dress you'll know what it looks like.( she doesn't wear her snow queen dress).**

**Anna: hair unbraided and down, her dress is her green dress in frozen**

**OK so yeah there we go :) So I won't keep anyone waiting here, I was literally awake last night until like 3 am just about cause my brain wouldn't shut up with ideas for this lol. Though I didn't get up and type (this time) I am just excited on having another, with luck, successful story :) So without further ado lets get chapter 2 going. For the record I do not own any of these characters.**

Morning came rather quickly, Elsa was just getting out of bed, when Anna burst into the room. Elsa nearly fell onto the floor from the sudden burst, "Anna what is with all the commotion this morning, and how on earth did you manage to be up and ready before me?" Anna giggled, "Because the Prince of Sverina will be arriving shortly. Mother asked me to inform you to be ready for when he arrives." Elsa yawned and stretched before getting to her feet, "I will, did father say he wanted us to accompany him this morning?" Anna shrugged, "I asked if I could go, he would understand if you wanted to spend time with Jack." she wriggled her eyebrows. Elsa blushed and got to her feet, "Anna stop being so ridiculous." Anna rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, you can't hide anything from me and you know it." she teased.

Elsa brushed past her and grabbed the dress that was left out for her to put on. She laced up the front of her gown before sitting at her vanity to fix her hair. Anna sighed, "I am so jealous of how nice your hair turns out every morning." Elsa couldn't help but giggle, knowing full well that Anna's hair was usually a giant ball of knots every morning. Elsa quickly braided her hair off to the side, "Well, at least you've managed a technique to contain it. Shall we go to breakfast?" Anna nodded, "Though I have to be quick if I am to make it with father to the docks. I am very interested in seeing our second prince." she grinned. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully, "Well we shouldn't keep everyone waiting, lets go." as she and her sister walked down to the dining hall.

They entered the dining hall, their father got to his feet, "Anna if you are coming with me, we must go now. They have docked and we are running behind schedule." Anna's eyes widened and quickly followed him out. Katya chuckled, "I don't know where she gets her personality from, but definitely very entertaining." Elsa bowed to her mother and took her seat, "That she does." Katya smiled, "I trust you slept well?" She nodded, "I did, has our guest, Prince Jackson, come down yet?" Her mother shook her head, "Not yet, though he is a guest, he is not required to join our routines." Elsa nodded as she took a bite of her fruit. Katya sighed with content, "He is a fine young man, I will give him that. What do you think my dear?" Elsa choked back slightly, "I'm not sure I follow you." Katya chuckled, "You will soon my dear, now today we will meet with the dresser for your new gown for the party. It will be after lunch."

Elsa nodded, "Of course, though I wish we could go to the towns dress shop in person. I hate being a burden to them." Katya frowned, "Nonsense my dear, everyone in town is talking about it. She was thrilled and honored to have been chosen to make your special gown." Elsa quickly apologized, "I meant no disrespect mother, I meant I would have loved to have you, Anna, and myself go to the shop and shop for the dress personally." Kaya sighted, "I know, it is not what your father would like. He cares for our safety, and knows the guards would only bother us. It's only for the best dear, but I promise you it will be perfect." smiling reassuringly. Elsa smiled, "Thank you, for everything."

Lady Tooth entered with a bow, "Good morning your majesties, a letter has arrived for Princess Elsa." as she held a small parchment for her. Elsa took it, "Thank you Tooth, do you know the sender?" Tooth smiled and nodded, "It was from your cousin, Princess Rapunzel." Elsa smiled and opened it reading the letter. Tooth bowed and made her leave, Katya glanced her way, "What does it say my dear?" Elsa set the parchment aside, "She was apologizing personally about not making it, she asks that perhaps come spring time we could come visit her. It appears she is getting married by then." Katya smiled with delight, "Oh how wonderful, I am sure her parents must be thrilled. We will discuss it with your father when he returns. I am sure we could arrange for a visit." Elsa nodded and finished eating, "I am finished, may I be excused?" Her mother nodded, "Of course my dear. Oh and your father has arranged for you and Prince Jackson to visit the town this afternoon, after your dress fitting of course. Sir Sandy has agreed to accompany you both, but will give you the space as if he wasn't there."

Elsa smiled and bowed, "Thank you, I will be in the library." as she left. She walked down the hall towards the library and walked in. She placed her book on the shelf and began to search for another. There were endless choices, it was turning to be difficult. She finally managed to find a new book, this one with magic and dark adventures to foreign lands. She smiled and tucked it into her hands. She made her exit and rounded the corner to bump into someone. She almost fell, but hands caught her, she looked up to see Jack grinning at her, "Well that's quite a good morning if you ask me." Elsa blushed furiously, "I am so sorry, I should have watched where I was going." Jack helped her back upright, "No worries, I could have done the same. What have you got there?" Elsa looked down, "Oh just a new book to read, something I haven't read yet." Jack nodded and smiled, "Well I won't keep you then. I trust to see you later?"

Elsa nodded, "Of course, my father has arranged for us to see the towns today. We will be accompanied by Sir Sandy, one of our guards, but none the less, we will be able to go per your request." Jack smiled, "Great, I look forward to it. I do hope to see you before then, but if I don't, then I will see you then." She nodded, "Most definitely." as she made her way towards the doors. She got outside and made her way to a favorite spot by the pond. She opened the book and became absorbed once more. After several pages in, Anna bounced over with excitement, "Elsa!" Elsa jumped back to reality, "What is it Anna?" Anna dropped down next to her, "Oh Elsa, Prince Kristoff is just wonderful and so dreamy. Oh how I wish you were there to see him." she sighed with content. Elsa shook her head with a smile, "Anna you are something else."

Anna shrugged, "I can't help it, he's gorgeous, perhaps I could marry him." Elsa laughed, "Anna you don't even know him yet, lets hold the wedding bells for another time perhaps. That and you are still only 16." Anna sighed, "Yeah I know, you are so lucky to be turning of age." Elsa went back to her book, "I still have to hope I find someone, that and I don't know if I am ready." Anna rolled her eyes, bending the book down with her fingers, "There's always Prince Jackson." she sang. Elsa blushed, "Again, I hardly know him, besides, he seems to be the type any girl would be after. I'm not much competition." Anna glared, "Elsa, you are beautiful, smart, and talented. Any guy would be an idiot for not seeing that in you." Elsa sighed as she read her book again, "If you say so Anna." Anna grunted and got to her feet, "Well I'm going to grab something to snack on since I missed breakfast. I will see you around?" Elsa nodded, "Yes, I have a few things to do after lunch, but I am just going to enjoy my free time." Anna waved and headed off.

Elsa slumped back onto the grass, she held the book to her chest glancing up at the sky. She sighed, watching the clouds roll by. She closed her book back and sat herself up, getting to her feet. She decided to wander the palace grounds, losing interest in reading. She sat the book aside by the steps before making her way to the back part of the castle. She glanced around, she didn't see anyone, she quickly made it over to the hidden trails. She ducked underneath the willow's long branches and sighed in relief. She removed her shoes and left them by the trunk, she yanked her braid out running her fingers through her hair to fix it somewhat. She enjoyed this moment, she had at least a few hours before she was needed to make her appearance at lunch. She walked down the trail she had memorized last year. She followed the path until she met with the wall that blocked to the outside.

She slid down into a large hole in the wall, and out onto an old platform. She knew it was safe enough to walk on, she had done it countless times. She walked to the end of it, the sea waters splashing around. She smiled, this was as close as she ever got to being able to leave without a group of followers. She pulled her skirt up high enough, sinking her feet into the cool water. She leaned back on her arms, feeling the sun beam down on her. Her hair blew in the wind, it was just a perfect day. She snapped back to reality when she heard a noise, she pulled her feet from the water, cursing herself for getting her skirt soaked a bit. She got to her feet, trying to see what made the noise, no one has ever followed her down here, nor even knew about it. She didn't see anyone coming from the way in, she sighed, "Pull yourself together Elsa. No one is there."

As she turned to sit back down, she felt her skirt had wrapped around her ankle and she lost her balance. She yelped as she felt her body hit the water. The cold water hugged her body, she pulled herself up to the surface. She coughed some water from her mouth, she went to grab the old dock, but found she had been pulled away from it. She felt afraid. She then heard her name echo through the air, she tried to see who had called, but felt her skirt had snagged on something. She felt the ocean's pull at her, she had never swam in waters like this before. She gasped as she felt herself get tugged under. She heard a loud crashing sound echo around her. She pulled herself back to the surface, she felt something grab her by the arm, she panicked a little. Then she heard his voice, "Hang on, I got you." she spotted snow white hair, she knew it was Jack.

She felt him tug her along, but wasn't budging, "My skirt is stuck on something." she yelled loud enough for him to hear. Jack glanced back, "Alright, one second, just keep kicking your feet." as he took a breath and dove under. She did what she was told, she felt his hands grasp and tug at her skirt. He surfaced, "Alright let's go." helping her towards the dock. He pushed her up first, then pulled himself up. She fell onto her back breathing heavily, Jack rang his clothes some, "What happened?" She glanced at him, "How did you know I was here?"Jack laughed, "I sort of followed you out of curiosity, good thing too. Now answer my question, what happened?" She shivered as she sat up, "Heard a noise, my skirt got wet and wrapped around my ankle and in I went."

Jack chuckled, helping her to her feet, "Alright lets get you inside before you catch a cold." She took his hand, she felt cold air and glanced down and blushed, her skirt had been torn enough to expose her legs. Jack looked at her, "What's wrong?" She shook her head trying to cover her legs, "My skirt is torn." Jack ran his hand through his wet hair, "Yeah, I apologize for that, I won't look I promise." She sighed, "My parents are going to be furious." Jack helped her back through the hole, "Well you did almost drown, I don't think they will be too mad at you." She sighed, "I'm not supposed to be outside the wall without someone." Jack swooped her up in his arms, she squealed, "What are you doing?" Jack grinned, "Don't worry, we will tell them you slipped in the pond instead, that way you can still have your secret escape. Only you cannot go there unless I am with you."

She blushed and shook her head, "I can't lie to them." Jack chuckled, "Well I will do all the talking then." as he carried her out of the hidden trails. She sighed and smiled, "You are a bad influence for me Jack." He laughed, "Yet you are the one sneaking around and trying to drown yourself." She shut her mouth, he was right. As they approached the palace doors, everyone was rushing to their aid, Lady Tooth came first, "Princess what happened?" Jack helped her to her feet, "She slipped and fell into the pond, her dress snagged something and I got her out." Tooth wrapped her shawl around her, "Oh my dear, you must be freezing, lets get you inside. You too Prince Jackson." Elsa felt tugged along to her room, Tooth shouted for a fire to be made and to have someone notify her parents.

She got to her room and glanced back to see Jack being taken to his room. Tooth grabbed new clothes for her and warm dry cloths to help dry her off. Elsa shivered when she felt her gown removed, Tooth chuckled, "I'm sorry your highness, lets get you dressed." helping her into a fresh gown. Once she was dressed, she was sat in front of the fireplace and Tooth worked on drying her hair. Her door burst open, both her parents came in. Her father's voice boomed loud, "Elsa my dear are you alright?" Katya had a worried look on her face, Elsa glanced at them, "Yes I'm fine." North frowned, "What happened?" Tooth spoke up, "She slipped and fell into the pond, Prince Jackson found her." North sighed, "Thank the gods, I will speak with him. I am glad you are safe." kissing Elsa's forehead. She nodded, "I'm fine, I promise." North nodded and left the room. Katya pulled her into a hug, "Don't scare us like that again." Elsa nodded, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

Katya pulled back tracing his hand along her cheek, "It's ok, the important thing is, is you are safe. I must go with your father, I will check on you later my love." as she walked back out of the room. Elsa sat back down, Tooth sighed, "Your highness, please don't go back to the wall again. I know that was where you were, I feel horrible to have shown you that place. I feel so responsible for this." Elsa turned to face her, "I'm sorry, but how did you know?" Tooth chuckled and finished with her hair, "You smelled of sea salt when I first arrived. I knew something like that would have happened. It really isn't as safe as it used to be." Elsa nodded, "I promise, I won't go back again." Tooth smiled, "I would hate to see something happen to you, or your sister. Now I will go and bring you something to eat, no one will press the issue with you missing lunch." as she bowed before leaving.

Elsa sighed and leaned back into the chair. She heard a slight knock to her door and glanced it's way, "Come in." The door opened, Jack stepped in, "I wanted to see how you were doing." She got to her feet, "I feel much better, and I never did get to say thank you, for saving my life." Jack smiled, "No need, I was just glad I followed. Would have hated myself if I didn't." She smiled at him, "So why were you following me?" He bit his lip, "Well, I wanted to be with you, I enjoy your company. I don't mean to come off as a weird stalker." She laughed, "You are far from it, just can't say I have had anyone like yourself interested in my company." Jack stared at her, "I don't see how that can be true." She shrugged, "I don't have many friends around here except who I already know. Though that isn't what's improtant." Jack stepped forward, "Well I think it is, and would hope you would except my friendship." She nodded with a smile, "Of course."

Jack smiled, "Great, well I shall not keep you, I will see you later?" Elsa nodded again, "Yes, most definitely. Unless you wanted to join me for lunch, Tooth was bringing something for me." Jack grinned, "I would love to." as he walked over to her small table. She sat down as did he, and they just talked about anything and everything until lunch was brought. Tooth excused herself, unable to contain the smile on her face at the sight of them.

**Alright here we are second chapter, idk I thought lets do a random rescue scene for him to save her and get this little romance to blossom more lol. So yeah I will try and see what I can do about a third chapter before Thanksgiving, if not I will definitely get one out after :) So yeah hit me up with a review, tell me your thoughts, and I will see you all later :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad everyone is enjoying this so far, plus I will agree I was also happy with the rescue thing :) So yeah we will get going with chapter 3 here so I won't keep you here long, I will get our lovely villian in here as well, trying to bring him in instead of just popping in going HI lol. But yeah I'll get that done, most likely this chapter lol And for the record I do not own any of these characters.**

Evening arrived and Elsa and Jack had talked most of the day away. Though their plans of visiting the town together were postponed for another day, as well as her dress fitting, it didn't seem to bother either of them. They learned a lot about the other, found they have common interests, until a knock on the door was heard snapping them back to reality. Elsa told them they could enter, Katya entered, both of them got to their feet and bowed. Katya chuckled, "I was beginning to wonder when you two would be joining us for dinner this evening." Elsa's eyes widened, she stumbled out from behind the chair, muttering countless apologies. Katya laughed, "Elsa it's quite alright, I was only teasing. We would understand if you still weren't feeling up to joining." Elsa blushed feverishly, Jack chuckled, "I apologize as well, we lost track of time. I would hate to be rude and ignore your hospitality for a third time. I will be there momentarily."

Katya nodded, "Elsa are you going to join us as well my dear?" She nodded, "Yes, I feel much better." Katya smiled, "Very well, let us not keep everyone waiting then." as they made their way down to the dining hall. Once they entered, Prince Kristoff stood and bowed. North smiled, "Ah, I see you are both well, please have a seat. Tonight we will be having a small feast in honor of our special guests, Prince Jackson and Prince Kristoff." nodding to the butler they were ready. Trays were brought out and food was served for them. Katya sat next to North, whispering something in his ear, North smiled. Anna giggled, she was allowed to sit next to Kristoff, that and she knew of her sisters whereabouts today. Elsa glanced at Kristoff, "I do apologize for my rudeness this morning as well as this afternoon. I am very grateful for you safe arrival and attendance." Kristoff smiled, "The pleasure is mine. I was informed of the situation, I am thankful to see you were unharmed with the events."

Elsa nodded, "I am, thank you." Anna grinned, "This is so exciting, not the almost drowning part, but that Prince Jack was there, it's so romantic." Katya glanced her way, "Anna, that's enough dear." Elsa wanted to hide her face, she gasped slightly feeling his hand take a hold of hers under the table. She glanced his way, he gave a light squeeze to her, she smiled and went back to eating. North sighed with content, "Well it is very nice having more excitement in the palace, perhaps we can all arrange more visits in the future after all this." Katya nodded, "I agree, would be a shame to waste such a good time for it to be the only time." Both the princes nodded in agreement, both agreeing to do this whenever possible.

Dinner was finally over, a few drinks were shared, North having had the most was quite jolly so to speak. Katya had to hush him a few times for being really loud. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Elsa got to her feet, "Please excuse me, I would really like to turn in for the night." Her parents nodded and bid her goodnight. She made her exit, Jack was right behind her, "Allow me to walk you to our room." holding his hand for her. She took it, "Jack you are too much sometimes." He grinned, "You have no idea." as they walked to the stairs and made their way up. They rounded the corner, Jack looked at her, "Perhaps we could have that visit into town if there is some time available." She nodded, "Perhaps, though after today, my father will probably be the one to accompany us."

He nodded, "Probably, but that wouldn't pose a problem. Unless I wanted to hold your hand." She blushed and realized they were at her door. She turned to face him, "Well I don't think there would be a problem with that." Jack smiled, "That's good, cause I do enjoy it. Though one thing could pose a problem, it will be something he wouldn't be expecting." She looked at him confused, "What would that be?" He smirked as he dipped down quickly stealing a light kiss, she gasped. He pulled back, his gaze intense, "That." She swears she must have matched a tomato right there, she had not expected that. Jack eyed her carefully, "I apologize if that was to forward, I just really wanted to." She bit her lip lightly, "No it's fine, I'm fine, I think." her words failing her. Jack chuckled, "First time?" She nodded slowly, he smiled, "Mine too, lets make it count then." pressing back in once more.

She felt his warm lips on her own, she was shy at first, but then relaxed. Jack slipped his hand in the crook of her neck, deepening the kiss. Jack pulled back slightly, his lips still brushing against hers, "I don't know if I could stop, but I don't want to push this on you." She shuddered as the sensations consumed her, her lips quivered, "Me too Jack." as she felt herself unable to open her eyes. Jack pressed lightly once more before he pulled back completely, "I shall bid you good night then." She reopened her eyes finally, and nodded, "Good night Jack." as she slipped out and into her room. She glanced at him before shutting her door. Jack grinned as he made his way to his chambers. Elsa felt like her heart was going to explode, never had she felt like this before. She couldn't contain the smile she had on her lips, her fingers brushed over where his had just been.

She made her way over and got dressed into her nightgown, and slipped into the covers. She felt high up in the clouds, she couldn't stop smiling. She curled into her bed and sighed with such happiness. She stared off into space, her mind on nothing, but how she felt right then and there. She felt her eyes close finally and dreamed happy thoughts.

* * *

><p>Ways off in a darker part of another country there was Erebos. It was a well off country, though their king they would say was anything, but caring. They do well, as long as they do well by their king. The ruler of their land was King Pitch, he took over the throne after his father passed. He has his ways that make the people wonder if they would be better off elsewhere, but anything the king wants, he gets. Nyx, the kings right hand, was making his way back to the castle. He does his rounds once every night, trying to keep his king up on the latest gossip. This topic was something even the council has been talking about. He entered the castle, it was late, but early enough for his king to still be awake. He finally found him in his study, Pitch had been going over a new treaty for his people.<p>

Pitch glanced up when he heard his old friend enter. Nyx bowed before him, "Your majesty, I have returned from this nights watch." Pitch smiled slyly, "And what is the gossip this week?" Nyx stood up straight, "In hopes that his majesty finds a suitable bride, to produce your future heir to the throne." Pitch growled, "Again with the demands, you know I do things on my own accord." He bowed slightly, "My apologies, but there is some light on the subject, if I may." Pitch's eyes narrowed, "Proceed." Nyx cleared his throat, "It appears Arrendale is preparing for a celebration, it concerns their crowned princess. She is becoming of age at the end of the week. It apparently is the talk of the town, that and everyone here seems to be curious if a marriage would follow."

Pitch grinned, "I see, that is interesting. I forgot about King North's daughters, has it been that long already? It is hard to keep track of things when you've been kicked out." he chuckled at the memories. Nyx grinned, "Perhaps we should go to Arrendale and meet the princess. I hear she is quite the beauty, she takes after her mother, though I heard far more beautiful. I'm sure we could be very persuasive if need be." Pitch got to his feet, "Such rudeness, no invitation, and here I thought we managed to come to an agreement. No matter, she is the birthday girl, wouldn't want to miss that. Have a ship ready, we will set sail in the morning. We should manage to make it in time for the party" Nyx nodded and bowed, "As his majesty commands." and he left. Pitch glanced out his window, how he wanted to have North finally feel his suffering of being exiled. He chuckled to himself, feeling a dark energy surge through his veins, "Oh North, I will have what is most precious to you, I will have her as my queen, or war will be brought upon you like a nightmare." he hissed.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone was hustling about. North was busy with his council meetings, and arranging the final touches for the celebration. Katya was busy with Elsa to make up for the day they lost, getting her dress ready. The maker was pinning the final touches, noting what needed to be stitched up and tucked in. Elsa glanced at her reflection, the fabric was a gorgeous blue and was fitting her now more womanly figure. Katya smiled, "Oh Elsa, you are going to be even more beautiful." Elsa smiled, "I just can't wait for this to be done, it's going to be amazing." Anna bounced in her spot, unable to hold still while her dress was being put together on her. Katya chuckled, "Hold still Anna, you are almost done, stop making this so much harder for the poor girl."<p>

North knocked, "Pardon me my darlings, I need to borrow your mother." he smiled at the sight of his daughters, "You both look stunning, I look forward to the final designs." Katya bid them goodbye and followed her husband. Elsa sighed in relief when she was able to remove the gown and get back into something comfortable and finished. Anna watched, "I will see you later at dinner?" Elsa nodded, "Yes, enjoy your time with Kristoff." Anna giggled, "And you have fun with Jack." Elsa rolled her eyes and made her way down the stairs, she and Jack were allowed to go to the towns once her fitting was done. She looked up ahead and spotted Jack waiting for her, he smiled, "Thought you would never show up." She glanced around at a clock, "I'm right on time, you shouldn't have gotten here early."

He shrugged, "I guess, so are you ready?" She nodded, he took her hand, "Good. Let's go." as he walked them outside. Sir Sandy was waiting for them, he bowed, "Your majesties, I will accompany you through the towns as long as you both like. I will be close, but you will hardly know I am there, you have my word." They nodded and thanked him. They quickly made their way out of the gates and into the towns. Everyone was hustling about, many took notice that their princess was outside the gates, but also with a prince. People smiled, bowed, and greeted them as they passed. Jack chuckled, "I take it they don't get to see you that much, let alone with someone like me." She giggled, "Unfortunately, it's true. So where would you like to go?" He shrugged, "I am open for anything."

She smiled, "Well, I wouldn't mind a stop at the sweets shop." Jack nodded, "Sweets shop it is." as he stopped and glanced around confused. She laughed, "It's this way." she tugged him along. Once they found the correct shop, a small chime notified the merchant of their entrance. His eyes widened when he saw that it was them, he felt nervous and bowed, "Your highness, forgive me, I wasn't expecting you." Elsa smiled, "It's quite alright, I am finally able to enjoy a walk through the towns and wanted to stop by a favorite place of mine." The man smiled, "For you, anything." Jack grinned, "You are going to give this poor man a heart attack." She glanced at him, "I would hope not, I'm not that important." as she eyed the chocolate compartment.

Jack peeked over, "What do you fancy?" She shrugged, "Too many choices, I'd like a few actually. That and a small separate bag for Anna, she'd be upset if I got some and she didn't." she grinned. The merchant grabbed whatever she pointed at and put it together for her. Elsa gladly took her items, she took her purse and pulled out several coins and paid for it. The man couldn't except it, but she insisted, "Please, you work so hard, I refuse to take it without paying." The man bowed his head and thanked her. Jack tugged her out and they left, he looked at her, "You made that man's day, you really ought to be let out more." She sighed and shrugged it off, "I only do what my parents ask of me, I don't want to displease them. Though if I ever get the chance to rule, I want to take care of my people, be out here with them, talk with them, that sort of thing." as she popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

Jack nodded with a smile, "You will make a fantastic queen one day. I do hope your king treats you beyond royalty." She put her chocolate aside in the bag, "What is better than the treatment of royalty?" Jack laughed, "Well for starters, you would be loved, cared for, bending the world to make you happy. Treating you like a human being, not an object." as he stared at her. She looked up at him, he continued, "Like you are the only person in this world, loved and adored endlessly." his finger brushing her cheek. She felt herself lean in to his touch, "A-and who would do such a thing?" her voice shaking. He smiled, his face close to hers, "I most certainly would." his lips kissing her cheek. She felt her heart skip a beat, she almost forgot to breathe.

Elsa was brought back to reality when she noticed a few people were staring. She backed away, she wasn't behaving like a princess should. She cleared her throat, "Perhaps we should find a more quiet place, not standing out in the middle of the town square." she tried to hide her laughter. Jack nodded, "Definitely, know of any places? Maybe even give our guard the slip?" his hand snaking around hers. She really didn't think this was a good idea, but nodded. Jack smirked and tugged her along, "Follow my lead then after that, tell me where to go." She nodded, they continued to walk, making there way into a shop. They watched as Sandy took his post outside the shop, they made their way towards the back.

Jack glanced around, he pulled them out the back door and he glanced at her, "Where to?" She thought a moment, "There are trails that lead to a quiet meadow. Though I have never been on them, only heard about them." Jack grinned, "Then lets hurry before we are discovered missing. How long do you think we have before they send a search party?" She shrugged as she followed him, "Not entirely sure." as she laughed. They hurried down the trails and soon found the meadow, Elsa caught her breath. Jack yanked his formal jacket off, "Not meant to run in." he chuckled. She followed him down into the grass, she knew this would end in a scolding from her parents, but right now she was fine with that. Jack helped them sit down, he pulled her close to him, "So where were we?"

Elsa felt her butterflies return, she glanced at him, "Something about you being the most impossible person." Jack pushed against her, his body over hers, she gasped in surprise, "Not impossible Elsa. Someone can be like that for you, I want to be like that for you." his lips pressing to hers. She felt his body against hers, more new sensations flooded her. He pulled back, his lips only so far away, "I can be like that if you want me to." She looked up at him, "I would, but how can we know for sure this is real, it's only been two days Jack." she was unsure. Jack leaned his head against hers, "I don't know, it's crazy to think that, but I know it feels right. That's good enough for me." She felt the same, this was indeed crazy, she felt his lips gently brush along her cheek, her jaw, before her neck. She gasped at his soft touches, her heart pounded.

Jack brought his lips back to hers, his fingers lacing with hers. She felt complete around him, like she was now one with him. Jack pulled back, both in taking much needed air. She looked up at him, his ice blue eyes revealing something she's never seen before. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead, "We should get back, I would really hate to see you get into trouble. That and I want to be able to be with you more." She nodded and smiled, "Me too Jack." as he helped her to her feet and they made their way back to the palace.

**Eh ok lets stop here lol. YAY more romance, and we have Pitch now present. Though when we do have the night of the party, I don't see North just handing her over to Pitch, I'm thinking perhaps besides the threat of war and his dark abilities, maybe he kidnaps her idk lol. So yeah hit me with a review and I will see you all after Thanksgiving :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving, I know I did, now as promised here we go with chapter 4! So yeah let's get to this, I believe it's time for the party! Alright I'm doe talking now lol And for the record I do not own any of these characters.**

Everyone is the palace was hustling and bustling about, the day of the party finally came. North was busy making sure everything was ready for the evening, Katya was busy with both the princesses making sure everything was ready with them. Guests had finished arriving during the week, the town was filled with excitement. Anna was finally ready and finishing up her hair for the party. She was also excited that Kristoff was going to be her escort for the evening. Katya helped Elsa into her now finished gown. Anna squealed with excitement, "Oh Elsa you look so beautiful." Katya smiled, "You both look beautiful, how are you feeling Elsa, are you ready for tonight?" Elsa smiled, "I am, though I just hope I don't trip and fall or something." Katya chuckled, "You won't, besides I heard Prince Jackson is going to escort you." knowing full well that the two have been seen together a lot of the past week.

Elsa blushed, "Yes, he asked me the other day, I can't say I am unhappy about it." unable to contain her smile spreading across her lips. Katya was just in awe, she was pleased with the two. Anna bounced over as Elsa finished braiding her hair, "That and she will probably receive a birthday kiss or two." she teased. Elsa hid her face, Katya smiled, "Anna stop teasing your sister, just don't let your father know, he's just being a typical father when losing his little girl." helping place a few small gemstones to her braid. Elsa nodded, "I do feel so different when I am with him, is that normal?" looking at her. Katya nodded, "Of course, perfectly normal, for someone in love." Anna giggled, "This is just so exciting!" Elsa stood up, "Do you think something could happen?" Katya smiled, "In time I see something happening, I'll make your father aware of it, though I am certain he's figured it out already."

They made their way downstairs, the party preparations were slowly finishing up, people were outside the gates ready to enter. North appeared, "Ah my beautiful ladies, are we all ready for this to begin?" They nodded, North stood in front of Elsa, kissing her head gently, "Happy birthday my dear, I will go inform everyone that we are ready to begin. You two go get with your partners for this evening, I will see you in the ballroom." as he walked over to the guards. Katya shooed them to get moving before following North. Elsa and Anna went towards the ballroom doors, there Jack and Kristoff were waiting. Anna bounced over to Kristoff, slipping her arm into his. Jack held his hand for Elsa, she gladly took her, "You look incredible, are you ready?" She nodded, "I am, just don't let me fall." He pulled her to him, "Never." stealing a quick kiss. Anna squealed with excitement after seeing them, Elsa ducked her face into his shoulder from embarrassment.

Jack chuckled and pulled her out from him, "Come on, I believe I heard your father making his announcements." Anna and Kristoff made their entrance after they were called. Elsa felt her heart race, her grip tightened on his arm, Jack leaned over, "Relax Elsa, I'm right here with you." She relaxed and soon was led into the room, everyone erupted in applause. North smiled at the two of them as they entered the ballroom, his voice echoed throughout the room, "And now let the party begin." and music began to play. Everyone began to make their way onto the dance floor, people were dancing and already starting to enjoy the night. Jack led them to a spot set up for them, she sat down before he sat next to her. He glanced her way, "Let me know when you are ready for a dance." She smiled, "I will, though I believe my father has requested the first dance." Jack nodded, "No worries, I don't mind waiting for you."

Elsa glanced around, it was everything she could ever asked for, plus more. Jack glanced back at her, he pulled something from his pocket, "Here, it's not much, but I wanted you to have it now." She glanced down at the small wrapped box, she took it with a smile, "Thank you." as she tugged the red ribbon. Jack felt nervous if she would like it, or not. She pulled the lid off the box and her eyes widened, a small gasp escaping her parted lips. Jack glanced at her, "Do you like it?" She nodded as she eyed the beautiful sapphire teardrop necklace, "I love it, thank you Jack." her fingers carefully tracing it. She looked back at him, "Can you help me?" He nodded, "Certainly." as he took it from the box. She pulled her hair aside to assist, his hands shook slightly as he carefully wrapped it around her neck, clasping the two chains together. He came back around to face her, "It suits you well." She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you again Jack."

Both jumped when they heard North clear his throat, "Excuse me, but I would love to have the next dance with you my dear." She nodded and took her fathers hand as he led them to the dance floor. Katya appeared next to Jack, "It appears you've captured my daughters heart Prince Jackson." Jack felt his breath hitch in his throat, he was nervous now. She laughed, "Don't worry, I approve, North will too, no need to fret." Jack ran his hand through is hair, "I just hope I am worthy of her." Katya smiled, "I would like to think so. She's been so different, more happier, I thank you Jack." He smiled, "I only wanted the best for her, I'll be honest I wasn't expecting to fall in love, but I guess love has a funny way of showing up." Katya chuckled, "It does indeed."

North danced with Elsa, he eyed the new necklace, "I see you've received a beautiful gift, it matches your eyes." She blushed, "Thank you. Yes, Jack wanted me to have it now. I love it." North chuckled, "Something tells me that's not the only thing that's caught your love." Her eyes widened slightly, North laughed, "It is quite alright my dear. Your mother and I have noticed, and don't worry, we both approve of him. He's a fine young man, though it pains me to see my first daughter go." She frowned slightly, "I love you both very much, I hate to do that to you." North chuckled, "It happens to everyone my dear, I am only pleased it is what you want." She smiled, "I'm very happy, about everything, thank you both so much." as the song finished. She made her way back over to Jack.

The night continued with more celebrating, gifts, and then cake. The night seemed to continue with fun and wasn't showing signs of ending. North and Katya watched as their daughters enjoyed the evening. Jack was with Elsa most of the evening, able to catch a dance, or two since a few others requested as well. She had to sit down for a moment, to rest her feet. Jack smiled at her, "Quite a night don't you think?" She nodded and sighed from the relief, "Indeed, though my feet are going to hate me in the morning." she laughed. He nodded, "Can I get you something to drink?" She nodded, "Actually that would be wonderful." He smiled, "Alright, I shall return." as he made his way over to the tables. She was just happy beyond measure, tonight was just perfect.

"Excuse me, may I have the honor of a dance with you?"

She turned to face the man startled, she smiled, "I'm very sorry, I just need a moment." as she stared at him, unsure of who he was. He was tall and slender, but was strong in his stance. He skin was grayish, but his eyes were definitely something different. He was well dressed, so he had to have been someone important. He glanced down at her with a toothy grin, "I understand, I trust you are having a good time?" She nodded, "Forgive me, but who are you?" He bowed slightly, "Forgive me where are my manners, my name is Pitch my dear, King of Erebos." She got to her feet and curtsied, "Apologies, I didn't know my father had invited you." He chuckled, "No worries, it was more of a surprise visit. I couldn't miss this." She nodded, "I understand." He looked at her from head to toe, "Well how about that dance?" She nodded, "Of course." as she took his hand. He led her to the dance floor, but kept them out of sight.

He held her close, she was quite the sight, Nyx wasn't lying about that. His senses lit up the moment her hand fell into his. She was very intriguing and heightened everything, she would make an outstanding queen. Once the song was over, she bowed her head, "Thank you, but I should return to the party." as she went to turn and on instinct, his hand snatched her wrist. She gasped at the sudden snatch, "Excuse me, but you are overstepping your boundary." He grinned, he was used to getting what he wanted, now was no different, "Such like your father with the stubbornness." as he pulled her back towards him. She pressed her hands firmly between them, "Let go this instant!" He chuckled, "Feisty one aren't you, you'd make an outstanding ruler." his fingers tracing her cheek. She cringed at the touch, "What is it that you want?" His lips near her ear, "I want you my dear. Nyx!" as a man appeared out of nowhere.

Pitch glanced at him, "Be a good man, watch over her for me please and keep her quiet." Nyx nodded and snatched a hold of her pressing her against him with his hand clasped over her mouth. Pitch made his way back over to the crowd. During this, Captain Bunnymund slipped in the ballroom and made his way to North. North glanced at him, "What seems to be the problem?" He didn't want to cause a panic in the room, but spoke loud enough for him to hear, "We have an unwanted guest, he insists on seeing you, though he's already made it in the room." North eyed him, "And who might that be?" He went to speak, but everything in the room fell quiet. All that was heard was the footsteps walking down the main path to the thrones. Pitch paused in the center, "Well, quite the celebration we have going on. I felt insulted when I didn't receive an invitation." North glanced at him, his brow furrowed, he whispered to Captain Bunnymund to watch his daughters.

North stood to his feet, "You are not welcome here in Arrendale, why have you come back?" Pitch glanced his way, mock bowing, "Why would I miss such a wonderful ocassion as the crowned princess of Arrendale comes of age celebration? You really think of me as that uncaring?" North pointed his finger, "You know you were exiled and told never to return, no matter what reason it may be." Pitch glared at him, "Such rudeness, and here I traveled all this way just for this." as he glanced around. He grinned, "Where oh where is the birthday girl?" as he watched his right hand man Nyx appear with her in hand, "Ah there she is." Katya gasped, North held her back, he glanced their way threateningly, "Your quarrel is with me Pitch."

Elsa felt her body shoved towards Pitch, she glared at Pitch, he bowed to her, "My she is quite breath taking." his hand snaking around hers placing a kiss on it. She felt uncomfortable, "I cannot say the same for you and your behavior." Pitch chuckled, "Such display of leadership, North you have raised quite a fine young woman." Jack had made his way over,took notice of the situation and slipped his hand around hers pulling her away from him. Pitch glanced and chuckled, "My are we spoken for already?" Jack glared and kept himself between them, North spoke up, "What is it you want Pitch?" Pitch returned his gaze to North, "I have come to speak with you, I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I will return tomorrow night for your answer. Pray you don't disappoint me." as he and Nyx turned and left.

Everyone watched as they left, the room was still silent. Katya cover her mouth in shock, North calmed her down, "It will be alright my love." as he spoke to the captain about doubling the guards. He glanced over, he spotted Elsa with Jack, he was calming her down. He made his way towards them, "Elsa my dear, are you hurt?" She shook her head, "No, I'm alright. Just scared." North nodded, "I would understand if you wanted to end the party, or turn in for the night. We will talk about this later." She nodded, she didn't want to be rude, but wanted to leave to calm down. Jack tugged her hand into his, "I will watch her, if she wants to go anywhere." Elsa calmed herself, "I feel like the night has come to a close, give everyone my regards. I just want to turn in for the night." North nodded, "It's quite alright my dear, I will check on you shortly. Sir Sandy will be outside your door, Lady Tooth will bring anything you need." as he turned to address the crowds.

Jack tugged Elsa along and back to her chambers. Once she entered she slumped down on her bed, Jack glanced at her, "Are you alright?" She shook her head, "No, I don't know who this man is, nor do I want to be his wife." Jack sighed, "Your father will make sure of that. Do not fret." as he sat next to her. She leaned against him, "Just don't leave me please." He wrapped his arm around her, "I'm right here, not going anywhere, I promise."

Back down in the hall, the guests emptied from the ballroom, concerns were muttered. North turned and faced his wife, she was obviously upset. Anna and Kristoff were told to retire for the night as well, that all would be explained later. North approached Katya, "My queen, do not fret, he holds no power over us." Katya glanced at him, "How did he know about her? Why does he want her so bad all of a sudden?" trying to make sense of all this. North sighed, "I'm not sure, but I do know one thing, he will not have her no matter what he threatens. Though we must be careful, he is a dangerous man with strange darkness to him." Katya frowned, "Just promise me you will keep her safe, I do not want for her to be taken away from us." North nodded placing his hands on her shoulders, "I will do everything in my power to keep her safe." Katya nodded, "What if she was to be engaged, that should stop him from pursuing her."

North shrugged, "I would, but she isn't engaged, nothing has been made public, he we call the bluff." Katya sighed, "What if she were to be betrothed to Prince Jackson then, do something North." North sighed, "I am trying my dear, I will meet with him, try to smooth things over. Try to figure out what his true motives are, perhaps persuade him out of this. I also must think of the safety of everyone else if things go badly." Katya frowned and turned to walk away, "Nothing could be as bad as watching her taken away by a mad man." North grunted in frustration and followed her. They needed to check on their daughters before the night was over, the guards would be pulling a double shift tonight.

**Ok so Pitch has made his intentions clear, mostly lol. so yeah hope you enjoy, and yeah next chapter will be pretty interesting ;) so hit me up with a review, let me know what you think, and I will see you all next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I have a lot of writing to do with this chapter lol. Thank you DarkTempest I will get things going with what you mentioned, I will see about getting it all together just right :) So yeah I won't keep you here long, got a lot to write this chapter lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

The night was everything Elsa had hoped for up until the last bit. Her parents came to check on her, though this conversation was far from over. She had tossed and turned most of the night, the sun beamed in through her window signaling it was morning. She gave up on sleeping, though she really didn't want to face anyone just yet. It would be endless questions, more on the matter at hand, she was scared. Scared for everyone including herself. Her father swore he would protect her by any means necessary. She heard a knock at the door, "I'm not wishing to see anyone right now." not really caring about who was on the other side, nor proper manners. Another knock was heard, she buried under the covers, "I said go away." and then she heard the door open. She peeked out, she saw her mother, "Elsa dear, please, we are doing everything we can to figure this all out." Elsa didn't budge, "I don't want to talk about this, please."

Katya sighed and yanked the covers off, "Elsa, you will listen to me, I understand you are scared, but right now is not the time to act childish. Your father has brought forth a council meeting to get things taken care of. I need your cooperation as this concerns you. Perhaps we may even engage you to Prince Jackson, stop his pursuits on his marriage with you." Elsa sat up, she was confused, "Marry Jack?" She nodded, "It could be a possibility, if that is what he wants as well." Elsa felt her mother tug her from the bed, "Now, lets get you ready for the day, we have a long one today. We are unsure of when King Pitch will return, but we must be ready regardless." Elsa nodded and quickly got out from her nightgown and into a fresh dress. Her mother helped fix her hair and made their way down the stairs. North came out of the meeting when they were passing, "Good morning my dears."

Katya smiled, "I trust things went well?" Jack came out as well, "I believe so." he smiled. North glanced at them, "It seems we have managed to come to an agreement, though we must hope this will change King Pitch's thoughts." Elsa looked confused, "What happened?" North smiled, "Prince Jack here has accepted our proposal, of your engagement to him." She felt a gasp, Jack smiled, "Are you ok with that?" Elsa nodded, "I am." North smiled, "I will leave you two to talk, Katya my dear, we have somewhere to be. We have to get things underway and announced, hopefully this will put Pitch's ideas at an end." as they walked off. Jack pulled her close, "I do hope it is alright with you, I couldn't bare to see you taken by him." She leaned against him, "I am fine Jack, relieved almost. I couldn't be happier." glancing up at him.

His finger brushed her cheek, "I as well." pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back, "I only hope I can please you further." She smiled, "Only way not to is to leave me." He grinned, "I would never leave you, I will always be there for you." Both were alerted as a few guards ran by, Elsa felt her heart sink, something wasn't right. Jack noticed as well, "We best find out what's going on." as they both made their way down the halls. Captain Bunnymund appeared as they approached, "Princess Elsa, I have been told to keep you close and safe." She glanced at him, "What's happening?" He led them towards the throne room, "King Pitch has returned, an audience has been requested, you are to be there as well."

They entered the ballroom, Bunnymund was behind them shielding them from Pitch's wandering eyes. Ahead, North and Katya were seated, North spoke, "Elsa, beside me please." Pitch watched with entertainment, "So here we are at last. I have come for my answer North. What shall it be?" North glanced at him, "My answer is no. She is engaged to Prince Jackson of Icella." Pitch all but growled, he glared at Jack, he strongly disliked his protectiveness over Elsa. He glanced at North, "You dare deny me what is mine North, or have you forgotten?" North felt his eyes widen, "You dare come and take her away, you can have anything else, but she was not part of the deal." Katya glanced at her husband, "North what is he talking about?" Jack tightened his grip around Elsa as he felt her shake.

Pitch chuckled, "He never mentioned this to you did he? Oh this is good and makes things so much more easier for me." North glared, Katya interrupted, "Someone please tell me what is going on." Pitch grinned, "Eighteen years ago, your husband came to me for assistance. Apparently you had become very ill, a certain flower was required to help cure you. It was a flower native to my country, your husband came to me on hands and knees begging for the flower. Promising me anything I desired in return, that it didn't matter what it was, I could have it. Well I have come to claim my reward. Her." his finger pointing at Elsa. Katya shook her head, "No!" Elsa felt fear consume her, Jack held her closely whispering encouraging things. Pitch glared, "Come now North, hand her over. You gave me your word as King." North glared, "I never promised my daughter, you can have anything else, not her."

Elsa watched and screamed, "Father watch out!" Pitch wrapped a black rope around North's neck pulling him towards him, "You will hand her over to me old man, or you will die." Katya pulled a sword out from the side of the throne, Bunnymund did the same, they both ran to North's aid. Pitch laughed, "You all dare challenge me, fine then, die together." Jack felt Elsa pull from his grasp, "Elsa don't." trying to grasp her. She didn't look at him, "I'm sorry Jack, I love you, but I can't let this happen." Pitch was about to to lash at Katya, but everyone froze, Elsa shouted, "Stop! Stop all of this!" Pitch released his hold, North fell to his knees, Katya was at his side. Pitch looked at her, she was shaking, "I'll do it. I'll marry you, just please don't hurt anyone."

Pitch grinned, "You will be my wife, my queen?" She slowly nodded, "Yes, just leave them alone." North choked, "Elsa, no! You don't know what you are doing." Pitch walked past them, he stopped in front of her, "Done. I will give you the night to pack and say your goodbyes, we leave in the morning." his hand grasping hers in his own. She yelped, felt something slip over her finger, he turned on his feet and walked out. She glanced down seeing a black ring, tears fell. North got to his feet and approached her, Elsa collapsed only to be caught by North, "Elsa what were you thinking?" as he scooped her in his arms. Elsa leaned her head against him grabbing his robes, "I'm sorry, please forgive me." North carried her to her room and sat her down. Katya followed, "North, why didn't you warn me about this?" Elsa curled up onto the bed, North sat down next to her, "I thought he had forgotten, and wouldn't be requesting this."

Katya choked back on a sob, "North, he's taking her from us, and for what a promise you gave him many years ago? Why North!?" she demanded. North glanced at her, "Because I couldn't bare the thought of losing you both all those years ago. It was your lives, or death. I couldn't bare losing you both." Katya cried, "I just can't believe this is happening. North we have to hide her, something!" North stood up, "Pitch is not someone to cross, he is powerful in more ways than you can imagine. He will destroy everything if he wanted, I cannot risk that. We will think of something, to get her back." Elsa sat up, "Please, stop all of this. I just want to be alone for the moment." glancing at both of them. They nodded and left, the door shut behind them. Elsa sat at the edge of her bed, unsure of anything anymore. She's lost everything in a matter of minutes. She pulled herself to her feet, making her way to the balcony.

She felt the cool breeze flow around her, tears fell down her cheeks. How could this be happening? She felt like everything was a dream and she just needed to wake up. She glanced down to the ground, so simple, but how could she think so foolishly. She sat down on the floor, her mind wandered of what her future would hold. She was going to be the queen of some madman, leaving her only home she knows, leaving her family, for what, as a prize? She shivered, how could she marry someone she doesn't know, doesn't love, yet will bare his future heirs. The thought sickened her, she would never give him anything like that. Time passed, a few people checked on her, spotted her out on the balcony, tried to communicate with her, but she remained silent.

A couple hours passed, another knock was heard, she brushed it off, she just didn't care at the moment. She heard the footsteps pause behind her, then she snapped when she heard his voice, "Elsa?" She glanced over her shoulder, "I'm sorry Jack, I just don't know how to face anyone right now. I feel like I've betrayed everyone by agreeing to him." Jack knelt behind her, bringing his legs along hers, pulling her back to him. She leaned into the embrace, she felt relief and not so scared anymore. He kissed her head, "I will do whatever it takes to get you back, I will help your father by any means necessary. I promise." She nodded, "I will join my family at dinner, right now I just want to be with you." looking up at him.

He nodded, "I will stay here as long as you want me to." Elsa pulled herself to her feet, Jack followed, she looked up at him, "I want you to stay with me." He glanced down at her, "I'm right here." his hands cupping her face, kissing her gently. Sighed and pressed into the kiss more, wrapping her arm around his neck. Jack was surprised by her sudden eagerness, he pulled back, "Elsa, I'm not going anywhere tonight, what's-" "I want you Jack." her voice shaking. He sighed and bit his lip, "Elsa, I can't do that to you." She shook her head, "I want this Jack, I don't want it to be given to anyone else." He looked into her eyes, he understood, but felt like he would ruin what they had if they did. He shook his head, "I'm sorry Elsa, I can't do that, I don't want you to feel like you have to." She pulled herself away from him, obviously hurt, "I understand." as she made her way over to her bed.

Jack sighed and sat down next to her, "How about we take a walk or something, go to the library, dinner will be ready in a few hours. I think we should be with your family, after all they are losing you too, not just the other way around." She nodded and got to her feet, "Alright. I don't want them to remember me by me hiding up in my room." Jack took her hand and led them down stairs.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Elsa was finish packing her belongings, her mother and father stood with her and helped. Elsa shook and forced oncoming tears to retreat, but failed miserably. Katya was also in tears helping her pack, North was silent most of the night. Anna was with Kristoff trying to get over the fact that she was losing her sister. Elsa slumped onto the bed, "I don't think I need anything else." Katya nodded, "Don't worry my dear, we will think of something to get you back. Right North?" He nodded, "I swear Elsa, I will figure something out. I just cannot jeopardize your safety or anyone else for that matter. Once I get things taken care of, I will get you back." Elsa nodded, she hated for being the cause of all of this. North got to his feet and pulled her to him into a hug, "Don't blame yourself Elsa, this is not your fault. It was my own foolishness that brought this upon you. For that I beg for your forgiveness."<p>

Elsa hugged him back, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want him to hurt you or mother. Please don't hate me for it." North felt a few tears in his eyes, "I would never hate you Elsa. You are the most precious thing I was given, along with your mother and sister. Just promise me you will hang on to something until I can bring you back." She nodded and felt him let go, "I promise." Katya pulled her into a hug next, "Rest now my darling, I want you to be strong. No matter what happens, I need you to be strong, don't let anyone break your spirit. You have become a strong and independent woman, and you will do great things." kissing her cheek gently. Elsa felt overwhelmed, but did her best to keep her promises.

After her parents left her, Elsa slipped into her nightgown. Her sister managed to say goodbye, although it turned into another tearfilled event. She wiped her eyes and came out of her closet. She untied her hair before taking a brush to it. She dreaded going to sleep, afraid of the morning that awaited her. She turned down the lights in her room, as she went to her bed, she heard her door open and then shut, she turned with a jump. She glanced over to see a figure walking towards her, she was scared at first, then he came into the moonlight. She glanced at him confused, "What is it Jack?" She felt him stop in front of her, his lips were immediately on hers. He pulled back after a moment, she was left breathless. She looked up at him, his eyes holding love and possibly lust in them, "Forgive me for being so forward with you. I shouldn't be in here after hours, but I had to see you once more."

She shook her head, "It's ok Jack." as she stood up on her tip toes to kiss him back. His hand slipped around her waist, the other in the crook of her neck. Elsa pulled him to her, her lips parting, "Please Jack, I only want you." His breath shook, "Alright." his lips pressing back against hers. He pushed them back until she fell back onto the bed, his body pressed against hers. Elsa felt her hand slip around his, his fingers tangling with hers. His lips caressed her jaw before exploring her soft neck. She gasped feeling herself giving in to him. Jack's breath was shaky still, he pulled back looking into her eyes, "If you don't want this, or I go too far, tell me and I will stop." She nodded, "It's ok Jack," guiding his hand along her body resting it on her breast, "I want this, I want you." His hand cupped her gently, his lips crashing against hers once more.

Jack felt his hunger and desire for her grow, as did his confidence, his fingers tugged at the ribbon to her nightgown. Pulling it apart, his fingers tugged the material down, brushing against her perked nipple. She gasped turning her head aside feeling his fingers gently mold around her skin. Jack watched her react to his touches, he pulled the top half down more, completely exposing her left breast. His mouth gently took hold, her back arched as she gasped his name. His tongue rolled over her hardened nub, gently sucking at her. She moaned her hands running along his shoulders. He released her, she groaned in protest, he chuckled, "We have the night my love." as he yanked his shirt off. She stared at his toned chest, her fingers brushing along his taught stomach and up his chest. He enjoyed her soft touch, he sat her up and tugged the nightgown off tossing it to the floor.

She blushed when she felt his eyes wander over her almost naked body. She went to cover herself, but he stopped her, his lips brushing hers, "You're beautiful, never be ashamed." his lips against hers once more. His hands traveled along her body, cupping her other breast. She moaned in his mouth, wanting more, needing more. His lips explored her exposed skin, her fingers clenched the sheets around her, feeling the heat pool between her legs. His fingers traveled south meeting her hot sex. She gasped feeling him brush against her through the thin material. He eyed her carefully, his lips trailing along her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel. More quiet pleas escaped her lips, wanting more. His mouth brushed her sex, her body responding to his touches. He nuzzled into her, parting her legs with stroking hands. Her scent intoxicating, his lips nipping at her panties. She watched his through half open eyes, her mouth parted slightly, her chest rising and falling with anticipation.

He glanced up at her, his gaze was full of want and need, it drove her to the edge. She watched as his eyes continued to lock on with hers, as his fingers slipped around the hem, tugging them down. Once they were on the floor, his fingers stroked up along her inner thighs. Her body unable to remain still, his touches were like fire prickling against her skin. She felt her legs parted, his lips sucking and nipping against her skin of her inner thighs. Ever so slowly rising higher, but never meeting where she wanted it. Her lips quivered, "P-please Jack." His sinister grin caused a ice glare his way, she didn't have time to protest when she felt his tongue slip between her folds. Her back arched high, her fingers clutching the sheets around her, her voice catching in her throat. He chuckled, "Relax my love." his hot breath teasing against her further.

She didn't have time to catch her breath, his tongue dipped back in, only this time slower. As his tongue reach the tip of her clit, his mouth enclosed around her. She felt pressure slowly rise within her, her lower body itching to back away, but his arms were looped around her, holding her in place. His mouth continued to do wonders to her, his tongue stroking past her lips and folds. She felt her body jerk with the pleasure jolting through her body, she felt like she was going to burst. Her breaths quickened, her voice in high gasps, her legs tightening slightly around his head. He moaned as he slowly slipped his hand between her legs, pressing a finger into her dripping core. She hissed feeling the new intrusion, but relaxed after a moment. His finger began to stroke her inside, a second followed. His name escaped her lips, her body begging for release. Jack sped the pace up, curling them up inside her, her body jerked in response. Several more and his name echoed through the room, her juices dripping around his fingers.

Her body twitched from the pleasure she just received, her breathing slowing down. He pulled his fingers out, his tongue dipping down to clean her. She shivered as his tongue swirled around and inside her. He pulled back, pressing against her once more, "Are you ok?" She nodded, "I am." He grinned, kissing her forehead, "Good, are you ready for more?" She nodded, "Yes." as she gasped feeling him grind against her. She felt his hardened member pressing against her, her body feeling aroused again. Jack slipped his pants off, his tip rubbed against her wet sex. She glanced up at him, she pleaded, "Please Jack, I want only you. I am truly yours." He kissed her lips, "I know Elsa, I'm not going anywhere." as he slowly pressed the tip into her. She felt him press into her, she whimpered at the slight discomfort. She grasped onto his shoulders, he pulled back and pushed in roughly. He stiffled her cry with a kiss, he held still to allow her to adjust.

Her body shook, her legs tightened against him, he pulled his lips back from hers, "Elsa?" She opened her eyes, "I'm ok." He nodded as he pulled out and pushed back in, she gasped, it hurt less. He pulled back and pressed in faster and harder, she moaned as her pain became pleasure once more. He pushed back again, this time her hips rolled to meet his. His voice shuddered, "I'm not going to last, you are so tight." She bit her lip as he continued to slip in and out of her, "Is that bad?" He chuckled, "No, definitely not." as he continued to hit her again and again. His pace quickened, he pushed in farther to hit that certain spot, she cried out in pleasure. Jack felt her walls tightening around him, his name escaping her lips in a cry. That sent him over the edge, he rammed once more, spilling his seed in her. He collapsed against her, their bodies glistened with sweat. She wrapped her around around him, he pulled his head up, she brought her lips to his, "I love you Jack."

He pressed in to her, "And I love you Elsa." as he pulled himself out. She winced slightly but rolled over to lean against his chest. Jack sighed, "We should run away together. I'll take you away from here and protect you." She bit her lip, "He will kill my family if I do Jack." He nodded, "We can take them with us." she shook her head, "I don't have a choice Jack, please let me have this moment with you." He sat himself up, "After all this, I cannot let you go."She glanced at him, "I'm sorry Jack." He got to his feet and dressed himself, "This was a bad idea, not what we shared, just me having to feel this with you only for it to be taken away from me." She sat up, "Jack please don't do this to me, I wanted this, I wanted you. I would never want Pitch to have this." Jack yanked his shirt on, "I want you too Elsa, just please come with me. We will leave immediately." he begged.

She sighed, "Then what? Be on the run, hiding from everything?" He shook his head, "No, not really, I'll protect you, I will take you away from here. Just come with me." She glanced around, she sighed, "Alright." Jack smiled and kissed her, "Get ready, I will get things moving now. And do hurry." kissing her before he ran out the door. She quickly got to her feet and ran into her closet. She pulled clothes on and fixed her hair, she was already packed, they just had to go. She came back out and fumbled with her necklace he got her. She heard the wind blow outside, her door flew open. She turned and saw dark shadows, she watched them grow around her. She went to go to the door, but froze. There he was standing there, he grinned, "Going somewhere? I don't think so my dear." his shadows wrapping around her wrists. She felt her body tugged towards him, she screamed.

In the bedroom, North and Katya awoke when they heard her scream. Both immediately jumped out of their bed and ran down their hall and into the other hall of bedrooms. They ran into her room, it was empty, Jack was immediately at the door behind them. He glanced around, North looked at him. Katya fell to her knees crying. Her belongings were still there, but all that remained on the floor was the necklace Jack got her. Katya looked at North, "He took her!?" she sobbed. North glanced down at her, "Yes, I'm afraid he has." Jack growled, "We must go after them. Stop him." North eyed him, "Don't be foolish Jack, he will kill her if we try something. We must think of a new plan to get her back." Jack made a vow, "I swear North, I will do whatever it takes, I will bring her back." as he stormed back to his chambers.

**OK there we go, a bit of everything there lol. We got the whole part of Pitch's deal, we have the sex moment with Jack and Elsa, and a kidnapping her lol. SO yeah hit me with a review let me know what you think and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty here we are with Chapter 6! So yeah things happened, let us see what will happen next. Here we have a new character coming in with this chaper and thank you DarkTempest, we have our description below. As well as everything that happens in this chapters, plot wise and storyline, is all DarkTempest Ideas :) I am just writing it all out, putting in my touches as well here and there lol. So yeah won't keep you all here, AND as always I do not own any of these characters.**

**Nyx: pale skin, blackish blue hair, dark blue eyes, wears midnight blue shirt, black pants, black belt, and black shoes.**

**Narcissa description: She has long mid back dark brown hair, spring green eyes, dark purple dress with black outlines, teardrop earrings, and black shoes. She's not evil, she helps Elsa when she's in Erebos. Her wish is for Erebos to be a warm, prosperous, and kind kingdom again. And to have a new ruler, but she mustn't let pitch know cause she has to be loyal to the king at all times.**

Several days had passed since she was brought aboard Pitch's ship. She remained inside her cabin, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. She was offered many things, Pitch even tried to speak with her, but she wanted to be left alone. She was terrified, and never got to say goodbye to anyone. She wasn't about to give into him, or give him the satisfaction just yet. A knock broke her from her thoughts, the door opened and there he stood, "How are you feeling my dear?" She sighed, "I'm fine, I just wish to be left alone right now." He glared at her, "You have had such requests since you have been brought aboard, your presence is required on deck." She glanced his way, "Why?" He smiled, "We will be docking shortly, you are to be at my side when we get off." as he walked over to a trunk. She watched as he opened it, "Here, change into this, more presentable. I will return for you in about ten minutes." as he walked back out.

She glanced at the gown, she sighed, this was now her new life, she may as well get used to it. She quickly yanked off her old gown and pulled the new one on. It was something simple, but elegant. She fixed her hair some just as he finally came back in. He eyed her, "You look beautiful. Are you ready to see your new kingdom?" She nodded, she felt his hand slip around hers tugging her up the stairs to the deck. Her eyes winced at the light that was offered from the sky. Pitch helped her to the top deck, the ship was finally docking and men jumped out to tie the boat down. She glanced around, the place looked so much different than her home. The sky seemed so gray, almost like a thunderstorm would start at a moments notice. Once they were given the ok, Pitch led her off the boat and through the town.

Everyone in the town was present it seemed, all seemed in good cheer of the arrival of their new queen. She was left without words, unsure of her feelings about all of this. Pitch led her through the town, everyone smiled and greeted with a bow. Ahead lay the castle, it was large and set high above the rest of the kingdom. The castle was an eye catcher,it was detailed with fine designs. Pitch led them inside the castle, the same details inside were just as beautiful. He grinned down at her, "Does my castle please you?" She nodded, "It is very beautiful." noticing the large thrones adorned with purple and black fabrics. It must be the colors of the kingdom, because in the next room, similar colors were everywhere. He pulled them to a special box, on top was a flower unlike any she had seen before. She stared at it in awe, Pitch took it and placed it in her hands.

She held it carefully, the shades were a dark purple with and opalescent glow to it. She was at a loss for words, he ginned, "This is called the Midnight Lily, it is the very reason you are here with me today." She was simply fascinated by it, "It is very beautiful, and is a favorite color of mine." Pitch chuckled, "That is why it suits you, this color amplifies your beauty." Elsa felt heat rise to her cheeks, and turned her gaze from his. He grinned, knowing very well he had a foot in the right direction with her, "Now, lets get to the matter at hand here shall we? Narcissa!" he shouted. Elsa jumped at his sudden change in his tone, and it wasn't long before a woman came in bowing. Pitch glanced at her, she stood upright, "Yes my lord, to what do I owe the pleasure of this?" Pitch grinned, his hand motioning towards Elsa, "This is Elsa, my future bride. Elsa this is Narcissa, she will be your personal maid as well as assisting you with the wedding planning. You have two weeks."

Elsa felt her voice shake, "Two weeks!?" looking scared now. Pitch nodded, "Yes my queen, there is something very special coming by then and I plan on wedding you that day." She glanced at him confused, "What is so special about then?" He chuckled, "All will be explained in due time. Now, Narcissa, please escort Elsa to her chambers, have her change into something more elegant for this evening. Tonight is a special occasion." Narcissa nodded and bowed, knowing what her king wanted. She motioned for Elsa to follow, she did, but glanced back at Pitch before she left. Something wasn't right, but had nothing to prove otherwise. Pitch watched as she was led out of the room, once she was gone, he left for his study.

Inside Nyx was waiting for him, he held a sinister smile, "Is everything ready for your queen to be impregnated on the night of the blood moon?" Pitch nodded, "Indeed my friend, and so far she is unaware of it. It is the only night when my dark powers will be at their full strength. It is of the utmost importance that I let my powers transverse to another. In this case my future child and carry on down to my descendants, making me immortal." Nyx nodded with a smile, "Very good my king, and what of Elsa when this is all done?" Pitch glanced his way, "I have grown a strong emotion towards her, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in many years Nyx. I am captivated by her beauty and wit, plus it's a coincidence she is North's daughter, giving her that pure heart. She is the perfect woman I need for my plan to work. I trust in time she will accept me." Nyx bowed his head, "Then if I may say so your majesty, perhaps you should seduce her, if you are to have her affections returned. Ravish her with gifts, other wonderful things, if that does not work you have other means." he grinned.

Pitch grinned, knowing full well what he was referring to. He rested assure that everything will go as plan one way or another. He bid his friend farewell and made his way to get ready for the evening.

Back in her new room, Narcissa helped Elsa into a purple gown, with a lighter shade bodice. Elsa gasped feeling the bodice being laced tightly. Narcissa apologized, "I'm sorry your highness, it is custom with the dress style." Elsa nodded, feeling her fingers gently finish lacing it through. She felt herself seated as Narcissa began to work on her hair. Elsa was unsure of everything, she was used to doing things herself, but was insisted the Narcissa assisted her. Pitch wanted things in a certain way tonight, he was to have what he asked for. Elsa sighed as she felt her fingers work through her platinum long hair, "What is so special about tonight Narcissa?" She sighed, "His majesty only wishes to please you by any means necessary. You are very important to him, he wants everything to be just right tonight."

Elsa frowned, "I feel like there is more to all of this than what I have seen today. I've seen what Pitch can be like, I don't believe what I saw with the town." Narcissa sighed, "His majesty means well, we all are here to serve him, do as he asks. It is the way of things here your highness." as she finished. She helped Elsa to her feet, "There, you look even more beautiful. Have a look." she smiled. Elsa glanced at her reflection, she could hardly sustain the gasp, she didn't recognize herself. The gown hugged her new curves, the bodice was laced just right giving her breasts life. Her hair was done half up, with a small braid ringlet on each side making the ponytail. Her lips were toned to a dark pink, her cheeks lightly dusted. Narcissa appeared next to her, "His majesty awaits for your arrival now. We should get you down there." Elsa nodded and followed.

* * *

><p>Back in Arrendale, North was busy working with his council and other members from Icella and Sverina. He has been working day and night, trying to join allegiances to see about getting his daughter back from Erebos. Katya was busy with Anna keeping distracted, since she was not taking the loss of her sister well. She had wrote to Corona in hopes of their assistance as well with the matter. She awaited their response, though it seemed like a lifetime. North came back out from his meeting, she stopped him, "Any news?" He sighed, "We have gained the support of Icella and Sverina. It is a start, though we would still lack men if we want to overthrow Pitch." Katya frowned, "I had written to to Corona, I hope we will hear something soon." North nodded, "Let us hope."<p>

Lady Tooth approached with a bow, "Your majesties, we have received a letter. It is addressed from King Pitch." North took the note from her, breaking the seal, his eyes wandered the page. Katya glanced at him, "What does it say?" He crumbled the paper, "He sends us his regards, that he thanks us for his gift. That she will be taken care of, but if we are to try anything, well I am sure you can figure the rest out." Katya gasped, "He wouldn't North!" staring at him in disbelief. North shook his head, "I would like to hope not, but I cannot trust him not to. Though that will not stop us from trying to take over with war." She frowned, "At a great risk of him killing her." North sighed, "I'm calling his bluff, he wants her more than he is letting on. Why I am unsure of, but something doesn't feel right." She nodded, "How long will we know before we can do something further?" He shrugged, "I am not certain, though I want us to be ready for when we do need to go."

Katya nodded, "I am trusting you North, bring her back to me, bring her back safe and unharmed." Jack cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but we are ready to deliberate once again. Please excuse me from this meeting, I will be working on a few things to get us more resources." North nodded, "Thank you Jack, join us when you can. My dear, I will see you later. As for now, please take care of Anna, she is not well. Prince Kristoff has spoken of her behavior, she seems so lost." Katya nodded, "I will speak with her. I will see you later." North nodded and made his way back to the council. She glanced at Jack, "I don't know how to thank you enough Jack. You and Prince Kristoff have helped beyond measure, we are truly indebted to you." Jack nodded, "I only wish I could do more. Please excuse me, I must hurry and get things taken care of if I am to be around for the final meeting." he bowed and made his way back to his chambers.

* * *

><p>Elsa entered the dining hall, the room was well lit, the table was completely filled with extraordinary things. Narcissa led her to where Pitch was standing waiting. She bowed and stood off to the side. Elsa glanced at him, she curtsied in respect to him. He grinned down at her, his fingers tilting her chin back up to look at him, "My you are breath taking. The gown suits you very well. I trust you like it?" She slowly nodded, "I do, though I am not accustom to wearing such things." He chuckled, "Why hide your beauty, I want you to be seen high above anyone when with me. Anything you desire will be yours, I will make it so." She bowed her head, "I am not sure how I am worthy of anything you offer." His finger brushed her cheek, "You speak nonsense, you are a queen, it is owed to you." his hand cupping her cheek. She blushed, he brought his hand to his pocket pulling out a small box.<p>

She watched as he opened it for her, pulling out a necklace, holding a purple gemstone at the end of it. She glanced at it, it was very beautiful, she felt a tinge of pain remembering the necklace Jack had given her that was lost. Pitch noticed the pain, "Have I upset you my queen?" She shook her head and lied, "No you haven't, it's just I feel so unworthy of this." He chuckled, "My dear, I have told you, anything and everything will be yours, you just say the word." as he unclasped the chain. He brought it around her neck, re-clasping the chains. He grinned, the color suited her very well. The gem fell in place against her chest, "Beautiful." She blushed again, he grinned, motioning towards a chair, "Sit, we have a glorious feast tonight, in honor of your arrival."

She sat down, people began to move from their places and began to serve them. She had to admit, the food smelled good, and she wasn't disappointed with the tastes either. Most of the meal they ate in silence, though she felt his eyes wandering over her. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but said nothing. He got to his feet, he walked over to a table grabbing a bottle of wine. He dismissed everyone from the room, he stopped next to her. She heard the pop from the cork being removed, she felt her heart race a little. He took a glass, the liquid splashing about as it was poured, he extended it to her, "Drink?" She took it, "I have never really drank much before." He chuckled, "All the more reasons you should, I promise you won't be disappointed." pouring himself a glass.

She pressed the tip to her lips, taking in the sweet red wine. Pitch eyed her, "How does it compare?" She nodded, "It is quite good, thank you." He smiled taking a sip himself, "I trust your room is to your liking?" trying to make conversation. She sat her glass down before looking up at him, "What is it you want from me Pitch?" His finger twitched against the glass, "Have I done something to upset you?" She snorted slightly, "Are you that blind Pitch? You took me from my home in the middle of the night. I never got to say goodbye to my family. I am made to wear such whorish clothing and promised whatever I ask for. Yet here you are trying to make conversation with me like everything is fine. I'm not fine, I'm terrified right now." feeling her breathing increase, the bodice preventing her to breath normal.

Pitch sat his drink down before walking away, his fingers twitched, he clenched them slightly before releasing. He turned and faced her, "Your father promised me something, I intended to have the promise kept. You excepted the proposal, now I am trying to give you whatever you ask for, plus more. Yet you sit there and speak to me with such disrespect." his tone increasing slightly. She didn't want to yield, no matter how scared she was feeling at the moment, "You can never give me what I truly want. I only accepted your proposal to save my parents." as she stood to her feet. He eyed her, "Such determination from you, it is what will make you a great and powerful ruler. Together you and I will be great." stepping towards her. She backed away slightly, "I would like to be excused now, I am tired and wish to retire for the night."

He chuckled as he stopped in front of her, "If that is what you want, then fine." She nodded, "It is." He nodded, "Very well. I trust you will rest well tonight, I will see you in the morning." waving his hand. Narcissa stepped in the room, as if on cue, "This way your highness." leading Elsa to her room. Once she was gone, he yelled in frustration, knocking a few tins from the table. Nyx entered, "My king, what has gotten you so riled up?" He glared, "She will be difficult to impress, though I do love a challenge." his fingers glowing. Nyx nodded with a grin, "It wasn't going to be easy, you are going to have to really try and woo her. If not, then by all means, seduce her other wise." Pitch grinned, "Oh Nyx, you know me so well. It's only a matter of time before she returns my affections." eyeing the empty box that once held the necklace.

**Alright lets end here lol. this was a rough chapter, with the first half that wasn't bad (thanks to DarkTempest), but the stuff after and back in Arrendale, seemed boring lol. Oh well hit me up with a review, let me know your thoughts. I will see everyone next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY everyone is happy based on what I have ready so WOO. Yeah I will note that my writing style may not be the greatest, but hey if the story is good, I look past grammar (no one's perfect lol) story format, etc lol I will be first to admit, I know I don't have the best writing techniques/styles, Im just here to write and give people what they want lol No I am not bashing anyone here I just wanted to say something though I am late in doing so lol. But yeah I won't keep everyone here, lets get on with chapter 7! For the record, I do not own any of these characters.**

Narcissa led Elsa back to her room and helped her change for bed. She left once she was dismissed, Elsa just curled up into her bed. Her nightgown consisted of more purple, but felt more exposed like before, with it being knee length. She ran her fingers over the amethyst gemstone of her necklace. It was rather beautiful and is a rare find, yet she had it. She stared out her window glancing up at the moon, it was crescent shaped. The necklace reminding her of Jack, her heart ached at the memories. She sighed, "I miss you Jack, I wish you were here with me." as she tucked herself underneath the covers. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, her mind in a dream

_I was glancing at my surroundings, I was back home in Arrendale. I noticed I was wearing a beautiful wedding gown. It was extraordinary, it was like it was made of ice almost, my veil a shear frosty patterned material. A familiar voice called for me, "Are you ready to marry Jack my dear?" I turn to see my father standing there with a smile on his face. I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes, he was really here. I paused a moment, did he say marry Jack? I looked at him, "Marry Jack?" He chuckled, "Of course, are you ready?" I nodded with a grin on my lips, "Yes, I am. I am so happy to hear those words." The next thing I knew the doors flew open, and I was led down the aisle._

_All around me, I saw my family and Jack's. There was King Victor and Queen Diana, Jack's parents, his sister Princess Emmaline. More rows were passed, I see my aunt and uncle, King Thomas and Queen Primrose, along with my cousin Rapunzel and her husband Eugene. I glance ahead, Anna stood there in a gorgeous lavender dress as my maid of honor. Kristoff stood to the other side of the alter, as if Jack's best man and there next to him my future husband, Jack. I felt my father wrap his arms around me before handing me over to Jack. His hands held me tight to him and led us up to the bishop. I couldn't believe it, it was actually happening._

_Then something was wrong, everything changed drastically. An all to familiar laughter filled the air, it belonged to him. I felt Jack hold me tighter, then the lights were out. I felt my breath quicken, it seemed forever before the lights finally returned on. I glanced around me, Jack was no longer by my side. Everyone was now chained to the floors, I frantically search for Jack. I gasped when I spotted him above me, chained by his wrists and ankles. He glanced at me and shouted, "Elsa get out of here!" I look to my side, Pitch stood there across from me. A sinister smile spread across his lips, "Are you ready to be married my queen?" I ran as fast as I could to get away, making it halfway to the aisle before I felt his black rope coil around my waist. I was immediately brought to his side. _

_I felt him pull me to him, I tried to fight, but he was so strong. Pitch glanced up at Jack, "She's mine now little prince." Jack struggled against his restraints as he growled towards Pitch. I felt Pitch's eyes on me, I watch as he leaned close to kiss me._

Elsa shot up from her bed, terrified. She glanced around the room, her breathing trying to slow down. Her heart racing out of her chest, she froze a moment, swearing she saw a figure in the corner of her room. She brushed it off, if something was there, it vanished so quickly, never giving her the chance to be sure who it was. She shivered and pulled the blankets over her, it took her a while, but she finally returned to sleep. It didn't feel like much, but was soon awoken again to the knock to her door. She slowly sat herself up in her bed, the light from the sun beaming into her room. A second knock was heard, she cleared her throat, "Come in." her voice was dry.

Narcissa entered, "Good morning your highness, I hope you slept well." Elsa frowned and shook her head, "No I'm afraid I didn't, I had such a terrible nightmare." Narcissa gasped, "Oh I am so sorry your highness, would it help if you talked about it?" Elsa shrugged and told her everything, "I am so afraid of him Narcissa, I don't think I can do this." her body shaking. Narcissa frowned, "I do not blame you your highness. The king cannot help, but be intimidating. After all he has been through." as she helped Elsa begin to get ready. Elsa was curious now, "What is it that he went through?" Narcissa explained, "A long time ago, Erebos was ruled by King Thantos and Queen Andromeda. Their two sons, Prince Tsar and Prince Pitch. The king and queen had to leave on a journey to another kingdom, but were lost during a hurricane storm. Tsar became king, marrying Queen Celestia, together they had a daughter, Princess Rayla. Everything was going so well until a war broke out. During this time, Tsar was poisoned, and the queen fled the country with their daughter. Prince Pitch was in the battle protecting the castle when this happened. It wasn't until later did they find the queen's body, but Princess Rayla was never found. Prince Pitch then took the throne, he was only seventeen."

Elsa listened with amazement, she was very surprised with everything that he had gone through. All of it was by himself and so young. She felt sorry for him, understanding why she was with him now. He wanted her, needed her as his companion, to not be alone. She finished getting her gown on, "I guess I was wrong about him. I feel so horrible after the way I treated him last night." Narcissa bowed her head, "It is quite alright your highness, I am sure things will work out for the better. Now we should get you to breakfast, I am sure he is waiting for you." Elsa nodded and followed her down to the dining hall once more.

* * *

><p>North stumbled out from the throne room, his eyes revealing how exhausted he truly was. Katya stood next to him, "North, you must rest, you were up most of the night again." North grumbled, "I'm fine my dear, I need to get things done." She frowned, "Stop being so absurd North, you cannot think straight in this state. If you want any chances of saving our daughter, bringing her back, you need to be rested too." her voice stern. North sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry my dear, I will rest for a while, if it helps ease your mind." kissing her forehead gently. Katya sighed, "Yes, I will take over from here for you." as she bid him good night. She made her way down the hall, she bumped into Jack.<p>

He apologized, "Sorry, it seems we are all still in such a rush around here anymore." She nodded, "Indeed we are, any word from your father?" Jack nodded, "Yes, I received a raven in the middle of the night. He will get together everyone we know of, and all of our supporting countries, to help aid if it seems necessary." Katya smiled, "That is wonderful to hear Jack, I cannot thank you enough." Jack smiled, "I only wish I could do more, please excuse me, I must attend the meeting concerning this matter." She nodded, "I shall see you around then." as she wandered back off. She made her way to their study, sat down and got to work. A knock was heard at the door the moment she picked up the pen, "Enter!" Lady Tooth swooshed in and bowed, "Your majesty, we have received a letter from Corona." holding it for her.

Katya quickly took the parchment, breaking the seal and unraveling it. Her eyes darted left and right, a smile appeared. Lady Tooth smiled, "I hope it is good new?" Katya nodded, "They have agreed to aid in our time of need. With whatever they can spare. We may just have a chance if this ends badly." setting the parchment aside. Lady Tooth bowed, "Wonderful news, shall I bring you anything before I return to my duties?" Katya shook her head, "No thank you Lady Tooth, you've been most helpful with your support. Go and take the day off." returning to her paperwork. Tooth nodded with a smile bowing before she left, "Thank you your majesty." turning to leave. As she walked out the door, she bumped into Captain Bunnymund, "Oh I am so sorry. Should have watched where I was going."

Bunnymund smiled, "No worries, metal armor, didn't feel a thing. It is you I should worry about, are you ok?" She nodded, "I am quite alright, after chasing after Anna many a times while she was younger, I had ran into many suits of armor. Doesn't bother me." Bunnymund smiled, "Speaking of the princess." his gaze turning to the girl next to him. Lady Tooth glanced at her, "Oh your highness, what did you do this time?" Anna frowned, mumbling something. Bunnymund cleared his throat, "She was found down by the fjord again." Lady Tooth sighed, "I'll deal with her, the queen is busy at the moment." Bunnymund nodded, "Alright, see you around Lady Tooth." as he walked back to his post.

Lady Tooth sighed and stared at her as she led them back to her room, "Princess Anna, you are going to give your parents a heart attack, they are under enough stress as it is, they cannot risk losing you too." Anna grunted in frustration, "I didn't get aboard this time." Tooth sighed, "That is not the point, what if you got on the wrong ship? What if you actually got on the right ship to get you to Erebos, then what? Storm the castle gates?" opening the door to her room. Anna shrugged, "I don't know, I just want to see my sister again, perhaps I could have stayed, or snuck her out." Tooth frowned as she yanked out a new dress from her closet, "Therefore causing a war to break out, there was a deal that was made years ago Anna. This is a matter for kings to decide, not princesses being reckless." helping her get out of her dirtied gown.

Anna sighed, "You're right Tooth, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Tooth smiled, "Good, you girls mean everything to me, it hurts to know I only have you left. I don't want to see something bad happen to you too." as she helped Anna step into the dress. Tooth set to work on lacing it up, "Now, how are things with you and Prince Kristoff?" Anna blushed, "Fine, just friends." Tooth rolled her eyes, "Not from what I've seen. I am not blind Anna, I've seen the way you two behave together. Perhaps this could lighten the mood up, perhaps mention this to your father?" Anna gasped, "I didn't want to bother him when he has much more important things to worry about." Tooth sighed, "You are just as important Anna, I will note this to your mother, if that is what you would like." Anna nodded with a giggle, "I really do like him Tooth, I think he feels the same about me." Tooth nodded, "I do believe you are right, now come on, lets go get some chocolate and start your studies." walking with her down the hall.

* * *

><p>Pitch sat at the table waiting patiently. Last night was rather interesting, but then again, she wasn't going to be easy to persuade. The guard announced her entrance, he got to his feet. Narcissa bowed before she left Elsa's side. Pitch met her halfway, she bowed to him, still not looking at him directly. Pitch sighed, his fingers slipping into her hand, "Good morning my queen, I hope you slept well?" She lied, "I did, thank you." Pitch led her to their seats, "How about we start over, I'd hate for this not to work out." She nodded in agreement, which surprised him. He waved his hand, people entered and began to serve them once more. He watched as she fiddled with her fingers, "What is on your mind?"<p>

She glanced at him, "Many things, though I will not burden you with them. I just need time is all. This is all very new to me." He nodded, "I understand, perhaps a real tour of the castle, perhaps the kingdom as well, could help with some things." She bit into a strawberry and nodded. He smiled, "Good, we can do so after this, though I have a few things to attend to before this afternoon." She wiped her mouth, "Sounds great." trying to see things differently. They both ate in silence the remainder of the meal, Pitch sneaked a glance at her every now and then. He was very curious at the sudden change in her behavior, though he put it aside for the moment.

Once they were finally finished, the tour began. Elsa stared in awe at everything the castle held. Soon he led them into a garden, she was truly amazed by all the different things that his country had, that her home didn't. She wandered ahead of him slightly, the Midnight Lily catching her eye again, though this time there was more than just one. Pitch chuckled, "Again drawn to the same flower." Elsa sighed with content, her fingers brushing the petals gently, "It's just so entrancing almost." Pitch stood behind her, "Among many things." Elsa felt the heat rise to her cheeks, she cleared her throat, "Surely not compared to this." motioning towards the flowers. She gasped lightly feeling his fingers take hold of hers, she felt herself facing him. He glanced at her, "Most definitely, you are far more entrancing than any of these flowers combined. The Midnight Lily is breath taking, it is what brought you here, it is what you are."

Elsa felt her cheeks flush, she averted his gaze. He grinned, "I see you are also wearing the necklace I gave you." She nodded, "I am drawn to it, I thank you for it." a faint smile to her lips. Pitch nodded, "It suits you, it is why you have it. It is why you will have whatever you want, as long as you are with me, it will be so." She shivered, his body was close to hers now, she felt nervous. She felt like she was betraying Jack, though this was her fate now. Pitch saw her emotions through her eyes, "You are trouble my queen, tell me so that I can make it go away." She sighed, "I don't think you can Pitch." her lips quivering. He chuckled, "Try me." his lips quickly brushed against hers. She gasped at the sudden contact, but didn't pull back, surprising both him and herself.

Pitch pulled back slightly, his eyes searching hers, she was very unsure of everything. He slowly leaned back, enjoying the warmth of those soft lips. She didn't move, but suddenly had a tingling sensation run through her, she responded. He chuckled against her lips, pressing further into the kiss. Elsa shivered, it felt right, but something said it wasn't. They both broke away from the other when they heard Narcissa clearing her throat. Pitch turned and glared at her, "What is it Narcissa?" his tone very angry like. Elsa felt dazed and light headed. Narcissa bowed, "Excuse me, but your presence is required with a delivery." Pitch eyed her confused, "What delivery, you all handle things with that matter." Narcissa bowed her head, "Apologies my king, we were unsure of this one was all." Pitch growled as he brushed past her.

Narcissa knew she would get an earful later, but noticed his dark energy around Elsa and wanted to stop it before it got carried away. She approached, "Your highness, come with me, you will need to sit down for a moment." Elsa nodded, still unsure of what all happened, but knew enough. She followed her back inside, Narcissa sat her down as she fetched some water. Elsa glanced around, her fingers brushed past her lips, she had kissed him back. She felt ashamed, but also felt that it was alright. Narcissa returned, "Here you are, drink this, it will help." Elsa took the glass and sipped the water, she drank it faster, realizing her sudden thirst. Narcissa sat across from her, "How are you feeling?" She shrugged, "I feel ok, just strange is all." Narcissa nodded, "His majesty can make one feel like that yes. Just be careful your highness, always be strong willed when around him. You will do very well your highness. Please excuse me." as she got to her feet and left.

Elsa sat her glass down, and made her way back out into the hall. She heard his footsteps and turned to face him. He glanced at her, "Such laziness around her, are you alright?" She nodded, "I am." He nodded, "Good, well I hate to depart you once more, but I have been requested to attend the council meetings early. I will see you after, feel free to roam around. Anyone will help you, just say the word. If you need me, all you have to do is ask." Elsa nodded, "Alright, thank you." He smiled, kissing her cheek gently before departing. She gasped from the contact, though it lacked the same feelings as earlier. She took him up on his offer, she decided to explore, though this time she wanted to do so outside. If she was to be the queen, she wanted to do what others never did. She wanted to be on a personal level with her fellow people. She was told she could do whatever she wanted, she intended to do just that.

**WOO ok, the first bit was Darktempest, the rest I was just going with the flow lol. So yeah hope it works to everyone's liking, I thought it to be good lol. Still working on the whole back in Arrendale stuff, but its seeming to be repetitive until we have the answers there lol. so yeah hit me up with a review and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright everyone I am sorry for the delay in this, had a busy past several days, but I am back and getting this together now :) So won't keep pestering you here and get on to what we all want :) For the record I do not own any of these characters**

Pitch left Elsa on her own, knowing perfectly well there wouldn't be any issues with her trying anything. He had a meeting to attend to, but it wasn't what he had led her to believe. He made his way towards his study, upon entering, Nyx was there waiting for him. Pitch smiled, "Ah my trusted friend, how are things coming?" Nyx bowed, "My his majesty is in quite a pleasant mood, may I ask why?" Pitch grinned, "Had an interesting tour with her today. She is very fond of the gardens, but especially fond of the Midnight Lilies. That and I was able to kiss her." he sighed with contentment. Nyx grinned, "It appears my king had a great first day with his new queen, it pleases me to hear." Pitch nodded, "Oh Nyx, I was in euphoria, she was very sweet and intoxicating."

Nyx nodded, "That is very good indeed, things appear to be going better than planned." Pitch sat down in his chair, "I am still mesmerized by how soft her lips were, like rose petals. Her smell was heavenly, like honey and vanilla. These are feelings I haven't felt in a life time it seems, though she is making this a challenge for me." Nyx stood in front of the desk, "At lease the preparations for the wedding are still underway and will be done in time." Pitch smiled, "Excellent, you never disappoint me." Nyx smile faded to a frown, "I hate being the bearer of bad news though, some things have been brought to my attention." Pitch's eyes narrowed, "Such as?" Nyx cleared his throat, "It appears King North is gathering anyone willing to assist him, possibly a war to follow. In hopes of getting his daughter back. Prince Jackson is especially making it his top priority." Pitch growled, standing up fast, knocking his chair back slightly, "That insolent North! He cannot just let me have what is mine. Prince Jackson is hardly a threat, though his persistence is proving to be aggravating, I cannot risk him taking my Elsa before the blood moon. I will have to get rid of him, what more can you tell me Nyx?"

Nyx cleared his throat again, "It appears the kingdoms of Corona, Icella, and Sverina have agreed to help. No worries though your majesty, we still have a much more stronger army than them, they won't succeed." Pitch's mood changed, a sinister smile spreading across his lips, "But just to make sure that there aren't any further problems." waving his hands, conjuring up a black hawk, "Go to the kingdom of Arrendale, keep an eye on our fair prince Jackson. I cannot have him interfering with my plans." They both watched as the hawk flew out the window to its destination. He glared out his window, "You will not have her little prince, she is mine. I'll make sure of it." He turned his attention back to Nyx, "Thank you for the information, now I must go find my queen." as he walked past him and out the door.

* * *

><p>Back in Arrendale, Jack was wandering the gardens admiring the Crocus, which was Arrendale's symbol, whilst his was the snowflake. He tugged the necklace he had given Elsa from his pocket. The sapphire reminded him of her eyes, he sighed, "I will save you Elsa, I'll make sure of it. No matter the cost, you will be saved from that evil monster." Jack snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to face Kristoff, "Hey Jack, how are you feeling?" Jack sighed, "Not so good my friend. I need to get her back, I need to hold her again in my arms, hear the sound of her voice." shoving the necklace back into his pocket. Kristoff nodded, "I understand Jack, I would be doing the same if it were Anna. She is very precious to me now, as Elsa is to you." Jack grinned, "Look at you Casanova, making your moves with Anna eh? Is this the same Kristoff I knew when we were kids?"<p>

Kristoff blushed, "Maybe, I'm just nervous to ask her to be in a relationship with me, with the war going on. And to your recollection, I was not that shy when it came to girls as a kid." Jack chuckled, "Well then do it now! I am very glad I took my chance with Elsa before she was taken away. And yes you were!" They both play punched each other in the shoulder, Kristoff laughed, "Don't worry Jack, we will get her back, and we will do it together. I have your back like always Jack." Jack smiled, "Together my friend." as they shook hands and went back inside the castle to meet up with North. They walked the halls, making their way towards the council room. North met up with them as they approached the doors. They both noticed how North wasn't himself anymore, he was hardly eating and sleeping since Elsa was taken. North managed a smile, "Ah, I see you have made it. Are you both ready for another long, drawn out meeting?"

They both nodded, "We are, we both have agreed to give you everything we can to help aid in her return." Jack spoke. North nodded, "I cannot thank you enough, I owe you two everything." Kristoff smiled, "No need North, we are happy to help. Let's just get in there, perhaps shed some light on the matter." North nodded, "Indeed, let us go in now." as they both entered. From the window, the black hawk sat perched, observing what was seen before it. It quickly took flight, making it's way towards Jack's room.

Inside, everyone stood and bowed as North entered, he waved a hand, "Please enough with formalities. We need to get things underway, plan to overthrow Erebos." as he took his seat. Jack and Kristoff did the same. Everyone in the room sat down, Captain Bunnymund stood, "Alright, we have gathered here again to discuss the matters at hand. Now with the support of Corona on our side, we now have four countries to supply troops and weapons. King North, you have what you need, though may I advise something." North nodded, "What is it Bunnymund?" He cleared his throat, "I mean this in the utmost respect, but I simply must say that this is not the smartest move." North felt angered by this, he leaned forward, "You dare say that rescuing my daughter is foolish?" pointing his finger at him. Jack and Kristoff were curious about his reasons, especially with North being in this state.

Bunnymund cleared his throat, "I never said it was foolish with rescuing the princess, but waging war on Erebos. Your majesty, they hold a larger, more trained army. We have only so many troops who are assisting us, this could back fire on us completely." North glared, "We can manage, we have just as skilled troops on our side, as well as Corona, Icella, and Sverina. We can hold a chance against them, and it is something I am willing to risk. We have been friends for years Bunnymund, don't ruin this now." Bunnymund frowned, "And as your friend, I am warning you, this will not end well. I've seen battle, I've seen what King Pitch is capable of. I was there along side you 18 years ago when we sought his help. He is a dark man North, I fear what else he can do."

The room fell quiet, even North was silent. All eyes were on the king, Bunnymund stood his ground, awaiting any further lashing he may receive for this. North ran his fingers through his hair, wiping the sweat from his brow, he got to his feet. Everyone stood up, North glanced around the room, "I understand the risks, yes it is true that Pitch is a darker being, of what we know so little about. I need everyone to help me, I want to know more about this man. We will meet again in a few days from now. I want everything you can find brought to my attention, I need to know more about who we are dealing with. This meeting is over." as he stormed out of the room. Everyone bowed, but remained silent. Jack glanced at Kristoff, "This didn't go as originally planned." Kristoff nodded, "Well we have our orders, lets get going." both of them making their way back to their chambers.

* * *

><p>Elsa wandered the village, her mind in deep thought about what happened between her and Pitch. She couldn't help but wonder why she did that, "You love Jack and you know that he and my father are coming to rescue me. Oh dear, poor mother and Anna, I wonder how they are doing without me? I must not listen to my instincts that tell me to give in to Pitch. I do feel sorry for him, but I do not love him. I made a promise to keep them safe and now I must keep it, no matter what. I will marry him and that is that, I will never love him." muttering to herself as she tugged her hair from it's braid. Her hair tumbled freely, the gentle breeze blowing it about. The crisp air of the ocean was relaxing to her. She was wearing her traditional Arrendale princess royal blue dress. It hung off her shoulders, the skirt a paler blue, while her sleeves were long and puffy reaching to her elbows, and a petticoat under her dress. The hem of the over skirt had many elaborate swirled designs, almost like snow, and light blue heels.<p>

She continued walking and met a little girl with brown hair and teal eyes. The girl immediately bowed, "Your majesty." Elsa smiled and laughed, "No need for formalities, please stand up." helping the girl to her feet. Elsa smiled, "What is your name sweetheart?" The girl smiled, "It's Alana, miss Elsa." Elsa grinned, "That is such a beautiful name, where is your family?" Alana shrugged, "Oh I am just out playing with my friends. My mother is a dressmaker and my father is a baker, both are busy at work." Elsa chuckled at the girls cuteness, she reminded her so much of Anna.

"I figured I would find you here my queen."

Elsa quickly turned and stood up, Pitch was there on his black horse "I was just exploring your kingdom. I do love how everyone is happy and joyful here." Alana bowed and made her way away from them. Pitch smiled, "I am very glad to hear that. Now, would you care to join me with horseback riding?" gesturing to a pure white horse beside him. She shrugged, "I guess so." as she approached. She pulled herself up onto the horse, Pitch smiled, "Good, follow me." as he ushered his horse to move. Elsa did the same, both picking up speed, Pitch led them into a magical forest just outside the kingdom.

**Ok let us stop here, got this done finally, though not my longest lol. Oh well we shall get more to this going soon. give a review, let me know what you think and will see you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah apologies for the short chapter last round I will try and make up for it this chapter here :) Wanted to type more, but wasn't wanting to ruin the plot stuff lol. So without further ado, here we go with chapter 9. And as always I do not own any of these characters.**

It wasn't a long journey before Pitch and Elsa were inside the enchanted forest. Pitch slowed his horse down, as did Elsa. He glanced back at her, amused by her expression. She carefully slid off the horse and glanced at the beauty that surrounded them. The forest was lush and green, filled with large trees, exotic flowers. She was literally breathless at the sights before her, she snapped her attention back to Pitch when she heard him chuckle. Pitch got off his horse as well, he grinned, "It is beautiful isn't it?" She nodded, "Yes it is, I have never seen anything like it before." Pitch smiled, "This was a special place my brother and I shared years ago. This was a place where we could come and play around with our magic freely. Our thoughts about going on many adventures." remembering his many conversations they shared.

Elsa stared at him, she wasn't expecting what he said, "Your brother had magic too?" already knowing that he had a brother. Pitch nodded, "Yes, though we both had different types. His was magic of light, where as mine were of dark. He took after our father, where I took after our mother. Though the magic is dark, she was never evil, in fact, she was the most loving and caring person I ever knew. May she rest in peace." his expression changing to grief. Elsa watched as his gaze fell to his feet, she knew what happened to his family, they all died, leaving him alone. She listened as Pitch began his story again, about his brother taking after his father, her attention was brought upon a blue rose. She adored the color it held, a slight pain entered her heart, it reminded her of Jack. She thought of how she missed him terribly, 'I miss you so much Jack, it hurts.'

Lost in thought, her fingers ran along the petals, they were very soft. Her eyes failed her as her mind was lost in her memories of Jack, 'Please come for me soon Jack.' Her finger snagged against a thorn, she yelped, "Ow!" Pitch immediately stopped and was at her side, "Elsa what's wrong?" She held her finger protectively, "It's nothing, I pricked my finger on a thorn." Pitch gently took her hand into his, small spot of blood dripped from her cut. He sighed, "It's nothing serious, but let me help you fix this. Can't have it leaving a mark." She looked up at him, slightly nervous about what his intentions were. He held her hand in his, dark magic was coming out of his other, it wrapped around her finger. She gasped feeling the magic run along her skin, he pulled back once he was done. She glanced down, it was as if it was never there. He grinned, . "There, all better now." She looked up at him curious "I didn't know dark magic could do that."

Pitch chuckled, "Not all of my powers are dark Elsa, there is a little light to them. Such as healing abilities." Again she smiled, "Thank you, for healing me." Pitch nodded, "You're welcome. Would you care to see more of this?" She slowly nodded, "I would." Pitch grinned, standing back a bit, he began to move his hands about. Dark magic began to slip from his fingers, he tossed it up into the sky, it sparkled and took many different shapes. She watched in awe as the magic shaped into birds, cats, and horses. Soon all his powers came together and sparked like fireworks, sending the remains towards the ground. Elsa was delighted to see this, "That was amazing, you must be so lucky to have been born with such incredible powers." Pitch smiled, "I am, but I can say I am far more lucky to have you instead." as he moved closer to her.

Elsa saw this, her nerves getting to her again, "That's nice, but don't you think we should be heading back now?" trying to change the subject. He kept walking towards her slowly, his mind on other things, "I do like it when your hair is down like this. It frames your face enhancing your beauty further. You should keep it like that." managing to take a strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger. She felt her cheeks flush, she tried to get away from his pursuits by backing up, but ended up bumping against a tree. She felt her heart skip a beat when he was now closer to her, his hands resting on both sides of the tree, she was now trapped. She felt her breathing shake, she glanced up at him, he smiled, "I did enjoy our last kiss we shared. I would enjoy a second."

Before she was able to protest, his lips were on hers, stifling a gasp. His lips were soft, but rough, nothing like Jack's at all. She felt him press further, his hands roaming along her sides. She inhaled sharply when she felt his hands run down the front of her dress, slipping carefully under her skirt. She felt his hands along her leg, she tried to push him back, but it was like moving a brick wall. His lips moved to her jawline, before finding the soft skin of her neck. It was all she could do to suppress the moan that escaped her parted lips. She stopped herself, she couldn't give in like this again. He chuckled lightly against her skin, "I do so look forward to our wedding day. This is only a taste of what's to come." returning his lips to her neck. Elsa couldn't help, but feel pleasure, but it soon faded when she felt his member pressed against her leg. She needed to stop this, her words coming out in gasps, "I don't want anymore...please stop this. We should...head back to the castle."

He pulled his head back, his golden eyes holding lust, "Why should we? I am only pronouncing my love to you." his fingers running up along her inner thigh, grazing her core. She froze in an instant, almost forgetting to breath. His fingers stroked her gently, she grew angry and shoved him off, "Get off of me!" Pitch stumbled back, she didn't hesitate in running to her horse and climbing on. She took off fast towards the castle. Pitch chuckled to himself, "Stubborn woman, though I do so love a challenge. Perhaps I need to shower her more with things she likes in order to seduce her. I still have two weeks until the blood moon, I can do much by then." He got up on his horse and made his way back to the castle, he needed new plans.

* * *

><p>In Arrendale, the town was in such a state. Posters were plastered all over town, North intended to find any means to get information. Everyone read that if anyone knows of anything concerning King Pitch of Erebos, they are to come forth. People were unsure of what could be done by all this, and continued on their way. Inside the palace, North had been keeping himself busy. Katya was worried for her husband, Lady Tooth enters, "Your majesty. Can I get you anything?" She shook her head, "No, I am fine. I fear what all this is going to do to everyone. We need something to bring his spirits up." Tooth nodded, "I understand, though I could mention some good news on this dark day." Katya faced her, "What would that be?" Tooth smiled, "It's princess Anna, I have been talking a lot with her these past couple days. It appears she has feelings for Prince Kristoff."<p>

Katya smiled, "That is good to hear, perhaps we could talk with North about this. Shed some sort of happiness on him, I hope it would help ease his mind about Elsa." Tooth nodded, "I'm sure he would be pleased to hear of his daughters happiness." Katya smiled, "Thank you Lady Tooth, has anyone mentioned anything since the notice went up?" She shook her head, "Not yet I'm afraid. The town it talking about it, concerns have been shared too. They only wish for their king and queen to find peace in this hard time." Katya nodded, "I hope we do too, war is not something that anyone can bounce back from easily." Tooth smiled, "Let us hope it doesn't need to end that way. I would hate to see so many countries lose things over something that could be settled differently." Katya nodded, "I know what you mean. Well please excuse me, I must check on my husband." as she got to her feet.

Tooth nodded and bowed, "Of course, I will return to check on Anna, make sure she actually finishes her lessons. Her mind is on other things, especially a certain prince." Katya smiled, "Thank you Lady Tooth, I will check on her later. I will speak with North on this matter when the time is right." as she walked out.

Anna was giggling as she stood next to Kristoff. He looked down at her, "Shouldn't you be doing your lessons?" She shrugged, "I should, but I needed a break. My brain feels like it wants to explode." Kristoff laughed, "I don't think your brain can do that from studying." Anna shrugged, "You never know, best not risk it." as she nibbled on a chocolate bar. Kristoff sighed, "So, how are you feeling, besides the whole brain wanting to explode." She finished the chocolate, "I'm ok I suppose. I really do miss my sister. I cannot thank you and Jack enough for helping us with this." He smiled, "I would be a shame to your father if I didn't provide some sort of help." She sighed, "Perhaps once this is all over, we could have more times like this."

Kristoff nodded with a smile, "I would love to. Perhaps we could vacation to Sverina, I think you would like it there." Anna grinned, "I would love to go anywhere, especially with you." she blushed. He chuckled, "Cannot say I have seen you blush before, very cute." She pouted, "Cute? You think I'm cute?" Kristoff grinned, "I actually think you are beautiful." a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Anna giggled, gently pressing her lips to his cheek, "Thank you."

"Anna!"

Both jumped as Lady Tooth appeared, "Why aren't you in your study working?" Anna giggled, "I'm sorry, I just needed a breather, and a chocolate break." Tooth sighed shaking her head, "Come my dear, the faster you finish, the faster you can go do things. Now let's go." Anna smiled and glanced back at him, "I will see you later?" He nodded, "Definitely." watching as they walked off. He sighed with contentment, he turned to head back, but froze. Jack stood there grinning, "Look at you mister ladies man." Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Don't be hating on my style there Jack, you actually have someone equal to you." Jack laughed, "Who doesn't like my handsome self?" Kristoff placed a hand on his shoulder, "My dear old friend, you are as pale as a ghost, hair as white as snow, you're what they call a corpse." he teased. Jack play punched him, "Hey not very nice man." Kristoff shrugged, "Eh you'll get used to it, you teased me a lot about my blond hair." Jack laughed, "And still do." as they walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Elsa made it back to the castle, jumped off her horse and ran into her room. She ignored when Narcissa tried to see what was wrong. She shut her door behind her, locking it. She dropped onto her bed completely upset by everything that just happened. She was scared and alone here, "Oh Jack, father, where are you? Please come and take me away from here." she cried. She heard gentle knocking on the door, she feared it was him, "Go away. I want to be alone." She heard the knock again followed by her voice, "Your highness, please let me help you." She really didn't know what to do, she shivered as the thoughts of earlier ran through her mind. she cringed when she remembered the way his hand touched her. She got to her feet and opened the door, Narcissa bowed quickly.<p>

Elsa walked away from the door, Narcissa followed, "Your highness, please tell me what's wrong? You gave quite a scare to a few of us. To me most of all." Elsa slumped onto her bed, "I can't do this, any of this. I do not love him, I never will love him. I just want to go back home." tears falling down her cheeks. Narcissa approached her with a handkerchief, she gently dabbed at her tears, "Fear not your highness, you are doing a wonderful thing. I heard what you did, I've seen how you are with the people here. You will be an amazing queen." Elsa shook her head, "Married to a king who just wants me based on a deal that was made. I can't Narcissa, I just can't." She sighed, "How about I get you a bath ready, to help you relax?"

Elsa shrugged, "Whatever." Narcissa got to her feet and entered her bath and got it ready for her. Moments later she returned, "It's ready your highness, would you like help?" She shrugged, things were different here for her. Narcissa helped her to her feet and assisted with her in the bath. Elsa slipped into the water, it was warm and relaxing, she sighed. Narcissa worked on her hair, "I have to say that your hair is quite lovely." as she worked her fingers through the long locks. Elsa smiled, "Thank you." as she sunk a little further into the water. Sweet smelling oils filled the air, they smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. Elsa looked back at her, "Narcissa, how is it that you are different than the other people here?"

Narcissa frowned, "I'm not sure I understand your highness." Elsa sighed, "You are much more understanding with me, you do not say to me what others do, like how I need to be, how I should be with your king." Narcissa smiled, "I am here to help you, I want the best for everyone, especially for you." Elsa nodded and stood herself up, Narcissa helped her out of the tub and began to dry her off. Once Elsa was dressed in a simple gown, she sat down on her bed. Narcissa bowed her head, "I will go bring you something to eat. You were out past lunch, I am sure you are hungry." Elsa nodded and thanked her.

* * *

><p>Nighttime was upon Arrendale, the streets were quiet, everyone turned in for the night. A young woman, in her mid twenties, was wandering the empty streets. She wore a dark blue cloak. Her eyes caught the poster demanding any information on King Pitch of Erebos, it was signed by King North. She nodded to herself, "Well information is something I do have. Don't worry your highness, I am on my way." She glanced up at the moon, it was almost in it's full moon position. It still needed one more cycle around to be complete. The blood moon was coming soon, it would need two more weeks to be ready, and become blood red. Little did anyone here in Arrendale know, she held information that could get them back their stolen princess.<p>

**OK here we are, did a little stuff on my own there aside from what DarkTempest brought me :) So yeah hit up with a review, tell what you think and I will see you all next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A THOUSAND apologies for my lateness here. New job started on Friday and I have been working through tonight and into tomorrow. I am currently typing this message here stating that yes, this chapter will be up and posted tonight lol. I am currently starting at 11 pm here for me, lets see what time this will be finished lol I have a lot to write up here thank you DarkTempest. And again sorry for my being late, so without further ado, here we go with chapter 10. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

The day came and went by, Elsa slept restlessly. All she could remember was the event that occurred out in the forest. She dragged herself out of the bed and got herself ready for the day. She didn't desire to be bothered with anyone this morning, and kept her door locked since she went to bed last night. Now sitting in front of the mirror, she was debating on what to do with her hair. She decided on leaving it down, not wanting to bother braiding it. She jumped when she heard a knock to her door, "Who is it?" Then came the voice she was afraid of hearing, "It's me, may I come in?"

"No!"

Elsa's voice was hard and blunt, but she didn't care, "I do not have any desire to see you after your actions yesterday." Pitch was still outside her door, "Elsa, I'm very sorry for my actions. I never meant to shame you. It's just that I have never been so close to a woman before, nor have I felt love." Elsa gasped, her mind in a race, 'He loves me? No, he can't, it's not possible." she thought. She heard him almost plea from the other side, "Just hear me out, I really want for this relationship to work. Please give me another chance. I promise I will make it up to you for my behavior yesterday. I will give you a formal dinner with me, even a nice formal dance in the ballroom. I promise I will be on my best behavior."

She sat there and thought it over, debating if this was a good idea, or not. Part of her wanted to give him that chance, but was afraid of another repeat of yesterday. 'He did promise though, but if he steps out of line, he will pay for it.' she sighed to herself, "You give me your word then?" "I give you my word Elsa. I never go back on my promises, or else I wouldn't be trusted and loyal. I shall see you tonight at 8 then. Make sure you are wearing something befitting for a queen." She groaned quietly, if she were to have dinner with him, she would definitely be something she wasn't comfortable in. Her ears snapped back towards the door, "Oh before I forget, I have something for you. Consider it a start to apologize for yesterday. I will leave it outside your door." as she heard him walking away.

She sat there a while before getting to her feet. She went to the door after she knew for sure he was gone. She unlocked it quickly and opened it, glancing down to see a box with purple paper and a black bow. She picked up the box, shutting the door and locking it once more. She sat it down next to her on the bed, carefully opening the box. Inside she found a brilliant gold crown. She was mesmerized by it's radiance, this had to be the crown she will wear once she is married to Pitch. She sighed knowing she will have to proceed with the plans for tonight.

Before she knew it, the day had come and gone, and night was rolling in. Elsa was bathing before hand to be ready for the night, but to help relax her before the event. She embraced the warm water, putting the scent of vanilla and roses in. She lathered the water into her hair with the scents of honey. Time was passing too quickly for her liking, but got out and began to get ready for dinner. Narcissa entered when she was ready for her dress. Elsa stepping into the nice royal purple and black dress. The bodice was black and sweetheart shaped and dark purple sleeves hung off her shoulders. Her skirt was the royal purple shade, the over skirt was a light purple with dark purple swirled designs in the hem. Her makeup consisted of a light purple eye shadow. Her hair was left down, but a braided ring wrapped around the back of her head.

Narcissa helped clasp the necklace around her neck, and made sure the crown sat in place on her head. She took a breath to calm her nerves, she was now ready for the night, Pitch was down stairs waiting for her. Narcissa gave her a smile to reassure her, "You will be just fine your highness, you look even more beautiful. I will see you after tonight." Elsa nodded and made her way down stairs. She kept telling herself to be brave, that it was just dinner, though she feared what will happen tonight. She made her way down the stairs, there he was waiting for her at the bottom. She reminded herself to breathe, he stood there smiling.

Once she reached the bottom, he held his hand for her, she slowly slipped her hand into his. His fingers grasped hers and helped her down the last few steps, "You look amazing tonight, that crown suits you very well. Shall we go to dinner now?" She nodded, he grinned and tugged her along. They both entered the dining room, he helped her to sit down in her chair next to his own. Once he sat down, people swooped in and brought out the food. She was amazed as everything kept coming, different varieties of meats, cheeses, breads, soups, desserts. Pitch sat there smiling, "I hope you are pleased with the choices tonight. I really want to make up for yesterday and I meant that."

She glanced around, she cleared her throat, "Showering me with a dinner of a wide variety of food will not grant you your pardon." He sighed, "I know, but it is a start. Please enjoy." Both ate quietly to themselves. The food was delicious she had to admit, there were items that she remembered having back home. More desserts were brought out once they were finished with their meal. Her eyes widened at the different chocolates that were sat down. Pitch grinned, "Rumor has it you like chocolate, I had the best brought in from our kingdom for tonight. I hope you like it." She had a faint smile, "I am pleased yes, still not something I would accept as an apology." He tilted his head in a small nod to her, "I understand, again though, a step in the right direction I am hoping."

Elsa indulged in a few pieces of the chocolate. It was very rich and delicious, Pitch even enjoyed some himself. He glanced at her, seeing her satisfied with his selection made him happier, "Do you care for a dance now my queen?" She glanced at him, she nodded, "If you promise to behave, then yes." He nodded, "I gave you my word, I will keep my hands to myself." as he stood to his feet. He helped her out of her chair, she glanced up at him, "That will be hard considering we are dancing." trying to break the tension. She wanted to give him a chance, but wasn't going to make it easy for him in other means. He smiled, "I think you and I both know the meaning of that." taking her hand into his.

She followed him as they went to the ballroom, she paused, "Could we just take a walk instead? I really am not feeling up for dancing tonight." Pitch nodded, "Whatever you want, your wish is my command tonight." She snorted lightly, "Only for tonight?" she teased. He chuckled, "And any other night after, if it pleases you." She nodded and followed him as they walked. They ended up back outside and in the gardens, they chatted here and there. She glanced up at the moon, "It's very big tonight. Can't say I have seen the moon like this before." Pitch glanced up, a smirk on his lips, "Oh it will be even more glorious, just give it time, you will see. It is something that happens almost once in a lifetime, I am sure it is something you have never seen before and most certainly will not forget."

She looked at him, "Hard to believe something like that can be eve greater than what it is." He smiled, "I can assure you it will be. On other matters, I trust you are enjoying yourself a little more tonight?" She nodded, "I am, thank you." He glanced back at her, "So do you accept my apology?" She sighed, "I accept your apology, though I can't find reason to forgive your actions. I felt so betrayed by you Pitch, I felt ashamed." He stopped in front of her, "And I am ever so sorry for that, I acted on instincts, it was foolish of me to do what I did. I am telling the truth when I say I want this to work. I know you don't return my affections, and probably never will, but allow me something."

She glanced down at her feet, "I understand that. It's just so hard for me, I need time and I don't have it." His fingers brushed her cheek, "You have all the time Elsa, I know the wedding is soon, but all the time after that." It pained her to hear that, she could have eternity, but knew she wouldn't love him. He sighed, knowing full well what was on her mind, "I know I will never have your love, but I hope we can come to some sort of agreement I guess you can say with where we stand with each other. What we will have in years to come. I would give you anything you desire, you just say it, all I ask of you is to be with me. You are my rightful queen, I need you at my side." She shivered, this was her future, she had no knowledge of a rescue, just a ray of hope that it could come true.

She didn't look at him, she didn't want to, "I am here, I won't be going anywhere." in her mind she thought, 'I'm forced to be here, I am forbidden to go anywhere.' He smiled, "I know, I am pleased, and in time I hope you will be to." as he kept himself at bay. She nodded, "I would like to return to my room now. I thank you for the evening." He nodded, "Of course, and you are welcome. Allow me to escort you." as they both went back inside and to her chambers.

* * *

><p>Morning came for Arrendale, the town began it's daily routines. The mysterious woman finally came upon the palace. She spotted Captain Bunnymund of the royal guard. He also noticed her, "Who are you?" taking notice of her strange appearance. She cleared her voice, "I have come with news of King Pitch per the request of your king." Bunnymund nodded and quickly escorts them inside. He informed Lady Tooth of the events along the way, she had hustled ahead to inform the king and queen. Both Bunnymund and the woman made their way to the throne room where North was sitting next to Katya. Lady Tooth was next to Katya. To the side, Anna and Kristoff where standing, where Jack was next to North. Jack glanced at North, "Could this be the news we have been waiting for?" North nodded, "It must be, I am rather excited for this."<p>

Bunnymund led the woman to the king, North spoke, "I have heard you have very important news." The woman nodded, "Indeed I do your majesty." North nodded, "Good, but first I need to know who you are. Please remove your hood." She nodded her head and pulled the dark blue hood to reveal long mid-back, pale blonde hair. Her eyes were a silver blue, fair skin, and wearing a royal blue and silver dress with silver markings that mimicked the night sky. A silver necklace hung around her neck that held a moonstone pendant. Crystal earings hung from her ears and a silver diadem with a sapphire jewel that rested on her forehead. Everyone in the Arrendale court was amazed by the woman in front of them: it was the lost Princess of Erebos.

North was marveled that Princess Rayla was standing there in front of him. She smiled at their surprised expressions, "I am guessing you all thought I was dead?" Katya answered, "Yes my dear, we thought you were killed in the battle 19 years ago. Your mother was found dead, but you were no where to be found." Rayla nodded, "I was only 8 when that happened. The reason I survived and was never found was because my mother hid us in a small house just outside Erebos. She had told me to be quiet and that I will be safe in a kingdom called Icella. I did exactly as she told me. When the enemies were gone, I ran as fast as I could to the ship that was getting anyone out of Erebos for safety. I hopped aboard and never looked back. When I finally reached Icella, it was such a beautiful place, especially in winter, so peaceful. I was found and later adopted by a very nice couple. They raised me as their own and never once knew I was a princess. I wanted to return when I was eighteen, but my uncle was an evil ruler. I knew if I went back there, the terrible memories would return and I wouldn't have the courage to take the throne. When I heard of the news that he was searching for a bride, and took your daughter, I knew I had to come at once."

Katya frowned at this, the pain was weighing down on her, North tried to comfort her. Rayla continued, "I also learned of the prophecy that is going to happen in two weeks time." North quickly glanced back at her, "What prophecy?" "My uncle, he need to find a bride. On the night of their wedding, he must impregnate her in order to let his dark powers to transverse to another. That would be his child and heir to the throne. In his mind, he would be immortal through his offspring and descendants. Both and Jack and North became angry at the news, now knowing what Pitch really has planned for Elsa. Jack growled, 'There is no way I am going to let Pitch touch Elsa and impregnate her.' he thought to himself.

Katya screamed and cried out at the same time, "Oh my goodness! Not my sweet Elsa!" North immediately comforted her, "There is no way he will ever going to touch our daughter in that way Katya. I will make sure of it." "As will I!" Jack said proudly. Anna and Kristoff both chimed in, "And us too." North got to his feet, his voice booming, "We must start the plans of invading Erebos. We must get my daughter back immediately. We must give you back your rightful throne Rayla." his determination written all over his face. They all started to get things together, coming up with ideas of how to enter Erebos, how to fight them. Jack was in the best mood, he had fire and was going to ger his Elsa back at last. Unknown to all of them, the black hawk Pitch had sent was now full of information. It took off and made its journey back to Erebos to warn it's master.

* * *

><p>Pitch was in his study, Nyx was sitting across from him. Pitch was happy she was pleased with tonight, but also torn by the fact that he will never have anything accept her cooperation. Nyx cleared his throat, "Perhaps his majesty could persuade her like before, it seemed to work nicely for you." Pitch glared at him, "I have only had a few days with her, I will do what I must, if it comes to that, then yes I just might." Nyx nodded, "Of course, you know best. I heard the wedding preparations are almost ready, just missing her highness' part." Pitch sighed, "What is still required?" rubbing his fingers against his temple. "Well, she has yet to put anything together for herself. No dress, no requests of what she wants, we haven't seen anything."<p>

Pitch sighed, "Alright, I will speak with her, though Narcissa should be helping her." Nyx nodded and was about to speak, when the hawk burst through the open window. Pitch smirked, "Ah my pet, you have returned, what news do you bring me?" The hawk squawked and the information was relayed to him. Pitch grew angry, "That is not possible. How is that possible Nyx!?" Nyx scrambled to find the words, "It cannot be her, she was killed in the war." Pitch glared, "A body was never found though Nyx, but yet I was assured all of them were dead. Do you realize what this could mean?" his voice raised. Nyx nodded, "I understand his majesty's concern, though no one else knows about this. We could easily take care of this problem, make this all go away."

Pitch glanced at him, his eyes narrowing, "You would handle such a task for me?" Nyx fumbled with his hands, "I am at your majesty's command, I can take care of the problem easily if it is what you desire." Pitch stroked his chin, "Perhaps this could still work out to our favor. Though we cannot risk them taking her, I cannot lose her, I will not lose her. And that pathetic little prince, perhaps we should take care of him as well, though I would enjoy doing that personally." Nyx smiled, "A pleasure it would be indeed your majesty. Though you have nothing to worry about, we still overpower them. We simply take out their little prize and they will have nothing again." Pitch grinned, "I do like the sounds of that, put that into motion. Time is of the essence Nyx, the blood moon will be here before we know it."

Both turned as a knock was heard, Narcissa entered with a bow. Pitch glanced at her, "What is it Narcissa?" She bowed again, "Forgive me your highness, I just needed to tell you-well that is her highness-well she's" "Oh for gods sake woman spit it out!" he shouted. She nodded, "I went to check on her and she wasn't in her room. I've looked about the castle your majesty, I can't find her." Pitch's eyes widened, his voice echoed as he left, "I want everyone out looking for her now!" Nyx followed, "No need to worry, I am sure she's around. She wouldn't leave you." Pitch glared back at him, "I hope so for both yours and Narcissa's sake." as he shouted orders for the guards. Nyx made his leave to help aid the search. Pitch watched as they all left and searched the town, his mind was a wreck. He not only had to deal with Rayla and Arrendale, now he was worried about her.

These strange new feelings were bothering him, he was actually concerned for her. He was restless with waiting and wandered the castle in hopes that she was here still. He found himself back outside for some fresh air, he felt panicked slightly. He wandered about and was in his gardens again. It seemed to be the favorite spot for the both of them. His mind kept wandering, where could she have gone and for that matter why. He turned around to head back inside to see if any news was brought, he stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the midnight lily. Beside it on a bench, Elsa lay there fast asleep. He quickly made his way over to her and glanced down at her. She was wrapped in her robe passed out.

Pitch sighed in both aggravation and relief. He stood above her and gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her back inside. She moaned lightly at the movement, but remained asleep. Pitch carried her up the stairs, Nyx was at the top, "You found her?" He nodded, "Yes, tell everyone to call off the search." as he brushed past him. He slipped into her room and gently placed her on the bed. He pulled the blankets over her, as he sat down next to her. He had no idea why he was so worried about her beside the fact that she was important for his plan to work. He stared at her sleeping form, her chest rising and falling. He sighed, "What are you doing to me Elsa?" his voice whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly, "Pitch?" her voice cracked. He hushed her, "Yes, I was just bring you back to your room. You were found asleep in the garden. Gave everyone, myself included quite the scare." She nodded, her eyes slowly drifting shut again, "Sorry. Was restless. Needed fresh air. Feel relaxed when I am out there." He chuckled, "So it would seem. Rest now, I will see you in the morning." as he got up and left. He shut the door behind him. Many emotions were running through him, he had to make this work.

**Ok everyone it is now 1 am and I need to go to bed for I have work in several hours lol. So yeah I added a few things on my own here, something I thought of before with the ending, to show a somewhat caring side of Pitch for Elsa lol. Though I do have another one, but gotta see if it can tie into this, some of you may not like, but oh well if it works, then I may put it in lol. Anywho, give a review, let me know your thoughts. I will see you all next time :)**

**ALSO I am sorry for the delay in response about another story line with match up about Jack and mother nature. I am not familiar with that side of things, I tend to stick with things I know and like as far as pairings go, so I'm sorry if I can't write one like that for you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright to make up for my lack writing and giving you a late chapter I will get this one up and running before I have another work weekend ahead lol. YAY for more training but it's definitely fun, but this is more fun lol. So I won't waste anymore of your time and get things going here. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack and North couldn't be more pleased with the progress they have managed to make. If Rayla hadn't showed up when she did, they most likely would have gone to Erebos with only luck on their side. Most of the day was drawing up plans and strategies to get everything accomplished. There was still a major downfall that would cause a problem, Erebos had way more men in their army than what they had managed to get with three countries combined. Rayla assured them numbers never meant everything, but North couldn't risk that chance. He promised his wife he would get their daughter back before this damned prophecy would occur.

Jack excused himself to talk with Rayla. He found her in the study she was provided, he knocked before entering. She glanced up at him with a smile, "Hello Jack, is it time already?" Jack smiled, "Yes it is, as long as you are available." She nodded, "I am, what is it that you wanted to discuss?" Jack sat down opposite of her desk, "I wanted to know your own personal opinion of Pitch and Erebos." She nodded, "I will do my best, I haven't seen him personally since I was eight." He nodded, "It's quite alright, I just want your personal opinion on things, besides with everything you have managed to help us out with so far."

"I just want to know why type of person he really is. What does Erebos think of oh him as their king, that sort of thing." She sighed, "From what I remember, when the war happened, Pitch was fighting when my father was killed. My mother had gotten me from my room and we took off. She took me to the hiding place and left me. I only heard things after I made it to Icella, your home. Pitch was grief stricken by everything that happened while he had been out fighting. Once he was crowned king, it was over the years that he just became who he is today. He and my father were both born of magic. My father had the light magic that my grandfather had had, whereas Pitch took after my grandmother. His magic is dark, and he has used it in an evil way to get what he wants. Based on everything I hear, the people of Erebos fear him. Perhaps that could give us a leg up on things. They all do what he says in order to keep a satisfied life."

Jack sighed, "That could help us, but with Pitch being who he is, would that make Elsa a target?" Rayla shook her head, "I am not sure, it all depends on her part. She was brought to become his and their queen." Jack shook his head, "She is not anything like Pitch, she is the most kind hearted person I have seen. Being young herself, she is far mature for her age. I would be surprised if the people disliked her. We need to have a spy sent there or something." Rayla smiled, "We could have something like that happen, but I will warn you, it could be very risky. Pitch has eyes everywhere." Jack nodded, "I will notify North of this. Thank you again for everything Rayla, you have no idea the hope you have brought everyone. We will get you back home and make everything right again for everyone's sake." She smiled, "It's the least I can do. I just would love to be home once more, be able to do my part that is rightfully mine."

Jack stood to his feet, "We promise Rayla, things will get better. I will help you as well with whatever I can. I will speak with North about this, and we will go from there. Please excuse me." She stood as well, "Of course Jack, and if there is anything further you need from me, please let me know." Jack nodded, "I will. Thank you again." as she left.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elsa awoke from her peaceful slumber. She felt completely refreshed and relaxed for the first time since she has been there. She thought on everything that happened, it was quite the change from the day prior to that. '<em>He did that all for me and didn't think twice about it. He was seriously concerned when he thought I was missing. He took care of me last night and never once took advantage of me while I slept<em>' she thought to herself. She sighed, realizing he wasn't all bad after all. She heard a knock, "Who is it?" She smiled when she heard her familiar voice, "It's me your highness, may I come in?"

Elsa smiled, "Yes please." watching the door open. Narcissa entered with a smile on her face, "I am here to help you with the wedding plans. The planners are in need of your input. Then we also need to find you a wedding dress. If you are ok with my help that is." glancing over her list. Elsa nodded as she was still in her bed, "Of course I am, I don't think I could manage this on my own. And please just call me Elsa." Narcissa bowed her head, "Your highness it is much too formal for me." Elsa shook her head with a smile, "I insist, though if you must do other formalities around other people I do not want to get you into trouble." Narcissa noticed she was in bed, "Oh my, I am sorry, I keep forgetting." Elsa smiled, "It's fine."

Narcissa glanced down at her list again, "Do you have any ideas for you wedding? Any food recommendations?" She sat there and thought a moment, "Well chocolate is a definite must for the main dessert." both of them laughed. Narcissa wrote it down "Alright, chocolate, check. Anything particular for dinner?" She nodded, "Yes, how about roasted pork, Swedish meatballs, lamb, smoked salmon, and lutefisk." Narcissa wrote everything down, "Alright I have it all written down. Are there any themes or designs you would like?" Elsa thought again, "I want it to be like the night sky. I have always loved looking at the night sky and all the constellations." a smile forming on her lips. The night sky was a passion of hers. Narcissa nodded and wrote it all down, "Alright, well that just leaves your dress."

Elsa nodded, "Alright, let me just take a bath really quick ad we can go." as she got out of her bed and into her bathing chambers. She began filling the tub with warm water and added vanilla scented oils. She yanked off her nightgown and stepped in and relaxed as the water hugged her body. She grabbed a rose scented oil and worked that into her hair and then grabbed a new oil scented moonlight path for her body. The aroma of the oil smelled intoxicating, like the night sky itself. Once she was claened she hopped out and dried her body and worked on her hair. She grabbed her traditional royal blue dress and pulled it on. She worked on her hair next, slicking her bangs back and put her hair up halfway braiding just the strand of hair tied back.

She came out once she was done and followed Narcissa to leave. On their way she ran into Nyx, "Why hello your highness." She smiled, "Please call me Elsa." Nyx nodded, "Our kingdom is so fortunate to have such a beautiful queen." trying to flatter her, "Where are you ladies off to?" "We are looking for my wedding dress, it is custom that I get a dress right?" she glanced at him. Nyx laughed, "Of course, carry on Elsa, I hope you find something that is as elegant and beautiful as you are. I know the king will be eager to see you in it." as he smiled. Elsa nodded, "Certainly, I guess I will see you around? What was your name again, I don't think we have met yet." He bowed his head, "It is Nyx. I am the kings most reused servant and his right hand man." She nodded, "Well goodbye then. I have my wedding plans to get done, be sure to tell the wedding planners so." as she and Narcissa made their way out the doors.

Nyx nodded, "Of course your highness." Narcissa gave Nyx a death glare when she passed. She knew under his nice composer he was giving Elsa, he was not to be trusted. Nyx was like a serpent and Narcissa knew it all too well. She would have to keep a close watch on him. Both ladies walked though the town and found the dress shop. Elsa rang the bell and a woman came out. She had honey brown hair, teal eyes, fair skin, and wearing a peasant green dress with a brown corset/bodice, "Hello your highness, my name is Liana. I see you are here to find your wedding dress. I can assure you we have many that could be yours. I will help you with just that today." Elsa smiled, "Thank you Liana, but please call me Elsa. This here is Narcissa my maid and friend who will also be helping me." as she glanced over Liana, she looked very familiar.

It wasn't long before a girl came into the store, "Mommy I'm back from picking flowers." the girl was Alana. Liana smiled, "That's good honey, look who's here." Alana glanced over and squealed, "Elsa!" as she ran over and hugged her, "You came here for a dress? I bet you will look pretty in it." Elsa chuckled, "Awe, thank you sweetie." Liana smiled, "My daughter told me so much about you. Well how about we start getting some dresses out." Elsa nodded and followed her to the back. There were many dresses brought out and Elsa began to try them on one by one. She tried on a few that were a mermaid style, but were too tight and poofy. There was a few others that had floral designs, but were too fancy.

A dress caught her eye that she found very beautiful. It was all white and off the shoulder. It was floor length with a crystallized sweetheart bodice/neckline. The white shoulders of the dress were streamlined, the sleeves ran to her wrists, the entire dress was decorated with a swirly design the resembled frost. She quickly stepped into the dress, it flattered her perfectly. Alana smiled, "Elsa you look amazing!" Elsa was awestruck, "This is the one I am wearing." Her smile soon faded, it may not be the dress she visioned herself wearing with Jack, but it will have to do with her wedding to Pitch. "I am so happy for you Elsa, you have the great composer of a queen in that." Narcissa said. Liana nodded, "Alright, I will have this dress ready for you. You will have it in two days and will be sent to the castle."

Elsa nodded and slipped out of the gown and back into her blue dress. She and Narcissa said their goodbyes and thanks to Liana and Alana. Both of them made their way back to the castle. Elsa knew she was going to be ok, but was missing Jack more than ever with each day it grew closer to her wedding.

* * *

><p>North listened to Jack with his final request, it was a rather long day and now late into the night. North nodded, "I agree Jack, that would be very beneficial, but who could we possibly send on this risky task?" Jack shrugged, "I am not sure, but having this advantage would be beneficial. That and we would be able to see if Elsa is also ok." North sighed, Katya frowned and spoke, "If we do this North, we could see if our daughter is truly alright. We haven't heard anything from her since she's left, I fear what he has done to her. I know his intentions North, I cannot bare the thought of him mistreating her before hand." North nodded, "Very well, we will get someone to go to Erebos, though it cannot be from either of our countries and allies. We must keep this a low profile."<p>

Jack nodded, "Do you have someone in mind?" North went to speak, but Bunnymund cleared his throat, "I will go, I am the most skilled and can defend myself if need be. Plus I have been to Erebos before." North frowned, "I cannot ask you to risk your life for this task Bunnymund." He shook his head, "I am volunteering for this, I am the best suited for this task. I can leave at once and be back in time to help with the final plans." North nodded, "Very well then, promise me you will return." He bowed his head, "Yes your majesty." as he walked out. On his way out, he bumped into Lady Tooth, "I'm so sorry Bunnymund, it seems we have a habit of bumping into the other."

He chuckled, "It appears so." She smiled, "Where are you off to?" His smile faded, "I am getting ready to depart for Erebos, I am going to see about gathering some in tell on things there." Tooth's eyes widened as she gasped, "Are you crazy! You cannot go there, it will be like walking into a trap." He chuckled, "I will be alright Lady Tooth, why so concerned all of a sudden?" She blushed, "I didn't mean, it's just that I would hate to see anything bad happen." He smiled, "Tell you what then, you and me, dinner, after I have returned." She was at a loss for words, "I don't see the harm, but what if you don't come back?" He shrugged, "A risk I am willing to take now. I will see you again soon then, be ready for that dinner." as he bowed his head and walked past her. She turned and watched him leave, "What just happened?" she mumbled to herself.

"Looks like a date to me."

Tooth jumped at the voice, "Anna why are you still up?" She shrugged, "I wanted some chocolate, so I went to get some, then happened to see this lovely blossoming love unfold." she teased. Tooth sighed, "Alright, off to bed now. Your mother will have my head if you aren't in your room. Now shoo." she hustled her back up the stairs. Anna giggled the whole way as they went back to her room.

* * *

><p>Elsa took a nap once she had returned from their little adventure to town. Narcissa left her and went back to work on the wedding planning. She knocked on the door to the kings study. "Enter." Once she got the ok she came in and bowed. He eyed her, "What is it Narcissa?" She brought forth the plans, "Everything that Princess Elsa has requested for the wedding. We managed to find her the dress this afternoon as well, it will be here in a couple of days." Pitch smiled and took the plans, "Very good, more progress, it's what I like to hear." as he read over the requests. He raised an eyebrow, "Her theme is of a night sky?" She nodded, "Yes your majesty, the way she spoke of it, she admires it very much so." He nodded, "Very well then, she will have whatever she wants." he held the plans back to her, "Make it so." She nodded and bowed before she made her leave.<p>

Pitch folding his hands together, things were finally stepping in the right direction with her. Though the plans were still in motion for the blood moon, he was hoping all this time he could build this relationship up with her. Another knock, Nyx entered like always, "Your majesty. I see you have been informed of the wedding plans already?" Pitch nodded, "I have, it's one step closer to winning her over. She will have whatever she wants. I will have what I need from her on the night of the blood moon." Nyx smiled, "It will be so your majesty, it appears though she has grown on you in a good way. You seem to be leaning more towards a new side of you I have never seen before." Pitch glared at him, "Don't take me for a fool Nyx, I am still myself, I have just grown fond of her. Since she will be with me, I may as well make something good out of it all."

Nyx nodded, "Of course, I didn't mean anything else by it." Pitch rolled his eyes, "Anything to keep your head Nyx, you may go. I trust what we discussed last night are in order and I trust you will be departing soon to handle things." as he yanked his shirt off. Nyx nodded, "Yes your majesty, everything is underway for that as well. I will depart at once." as he turned to leave. Pitch watched him, "I do not wish to be disturbed unless it is of importance, make it know to the rest." Nyx responded, "Of course your majesty." Pitch heard the door shut and walked into the second half of the study. It was sturdy enough if his dark magic slipped out. He began with push ups.

An hour passed and he was focused on relieving his stress from this past week. He had a need for use of his magic, and it seeped from his fingertips. He groaned in pleasure as it relieved more tension, his thoughts were of Jack and ending his life, stopping him from taking what's his. His yellow tinted eyes glowed slightly, his toned upper body glistened with sweat slightly. He inhaled deeply feeling refreshed from everything, another knock was at the door, he sighed not wanting to be bothered again by Nyx at the moment, "Enter!" The door opened and shut, he made his way to the doorway that divided the two rooms, "This better be important, I said I didn't wish to be-" he froze when he saw Elsa standing there in her robes. She blushed when she saw him half dressed, " Forgive me, I just wanted to speak with you and was told you were here. I can go." as she turned to leave. She felt scandalous for coming in here with only her robes to cover her corset and chemise underneath and now him half dressed.

"No, wait! You're fine, I didn't want to be bothered by Nyx or Narcissa. You are fine." as he grabbed his shirt from the floor. She nodded, trying to keep her eyes from wandering, "Ok." He grinned to himself as he pulled it on and began to button his shirt, "What is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" She cleared her throat, "Just that today went well and wanted to thank you again for yesterday. I also wanted to apologize for worrying everyone about my wandering about." He shrugged, "Nothing to be sorry for, just got worried was all. As much as you may think me otherwise, I do care." She frowned, "I am just trying to get used to this, all of this." He nodded, "I understand, but I mean you no harm Elsa. I will give you whatever you want. I want this to work."

She nodded, "So, you were exercising?" trying to change the subject. He sighed from relief, "Yeah, just finished actually." as he sat down at his desk. She bit her lip, "Were you doing magic?" He laugh halfheartedly, "A little bit yes, it helps with the tension at times. Why do you ask?" She fiddled with her fingers, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me more of what you can do." He chuckled, "I can if you like." motioning for her to come forward. She made her way to the desk and stood next to it. He glanced up at her, still curious why she was here dressed this way, "So what is with the new wardrobe if you don't mind me asking?" She blushed, "I just woke from a nap and wanted to tell you this before dinner tonight."

He nodded, "Alright, well what did you want me to show you?" She shrugged, "What other things you can do, I would like to know you more." He snickered, "Certainly, are you ok with it touching you?" She slowly nodded remembering him healing her before, "Yes." His hand formed his dark magic once again, she felt her skin tingle when it touched her. He eyed her as his magic ran along her hand and under the sleeve up her arm. She gasped at the sensation flowing through her, "What is that?" He chuckled, "Its something that I can do to bring out any feelings one may be experiencing at the current moment. For example, if one is angry with me, it will show me exactly that." as his magic rolled along her neck and swished away. She gasped as her body reacted, her voice shook slightly, "I'm not sure what to say about that."

He grinned, "I'm sorry if that was too much." his hand gently taking hers. She glanced at him, "It's fine, I asked you to." His fingers rolled over her knuckles, "How are you feeling?" She sighed, "Confused." He grinned, "I can sense that now, but what about before." She glanced at him, "That's what is making me confused." He tugged her forward, she sat down on the desk and he remained in his chair, "Well how about just trusting your instincts and what you feel in the moment, we can try again to help you figure it out." She bit her lip and nodded unsure of why she agreed to it, but his magic was able to show what she felt, "It doesn't alter what I feel does it?" He shook his head, "No, I can't do that, I can however make one dwell on their anger inside." as his hand held hers and magic coiled around her wrist.

She gasped as the tingle sensations against her skin returned, "So note to self don't get angry." He chuckled, "I would never use it on you my queen. So how are you feeling?" She shivered, still confused why she felt the way she did. He eyed her carefully, her breathing became shakey, "Well?" She glanced at him, "Why?" He chuckled, "You tell me." as he leaned closer. She felt her body responding, "I think we should stop this type of magic." He chuckled, "I have stopped." She glanced down, he had. She looked back up at him, he sighed, "It's ok Elsa, I don't want you to be afraid of me. We should get to dinner then." She nodded, "Maybe we should." as they both got up at the same time. He felt the warm sensation from before when her body was pressed against his for a brief moment. Neither of them moved for a moment, she felt his fingers brush along her arms, "This is rather hard for me right now, perhaps you should go." he said looking past her.

She looked up at him, slightly hurt by his words, "I never intended to do this to you Pitch." He sighed, "That's what makes it hard, I am attracted to you Elsa, a lot in fact. I do something, you run, I promised I would behave." She grew frustrated, reacting on instincts, she pushed him back into his chair. He glared up at her, but she held a finger up to silence him, "You made it hard for yourself Pitch. You showed me your magic that showed something inside me I wasn't even expecting to come out of me. You tell me to trust my instincts, show me again that yes I am feeling this way for some reason. Then a brief moment of contact we have and you tell me to go." feeling flustered. He had to admit, he had never been put in his place like this before, it made him desire her more. He quickly stood back up, towering over her, his hand wrapped underneath her legs, seating her back onto the desk roughly with his body in between her legs.

Her breathing increased as did her heart, she looked up at his eyes, they held danger and lust, "I tell you to go because I promised to behave. Because you despise if I touch you in any romantic manner, now you're telling me you're hurt because I pushed you away. Make up your mind, what do you want?" his face close to her now. Her heart felt like it would burst, "I don't know what I want anymore." He eyed her, "How about what you want right here, right now then?" She felt a shiver course through her, she couldn't fight it for some reason, her lips met his. Both froze for a moment, neither budging, just held it there. Elsa was in disbelief with what she did, but for the moment didn't regret it. Pitch slowly led the way, pressing further. She felt herself responding, her hands resting on his arms. His hands slipped around her waist pulling her closer to him.

She gasped feeling his body pressed everywhere against her, his lips molding against hers. She turned her head for air, his lips kissed her jaw and down to her neck. She felt a soft moan escape her lips, his teeth nipped at her skin. He pulled back, "You are one confusing, and daring woman." his breathing heavy. Her mind was running a thousand thoughts, unsure of why she was doing any of this, but came to the same conclusion, this was her fate, this was her life now. She had been here almost a week, no signs of her last hope of being rescued, this _was_ her future husband. She had been scared of everything about this man, but after last night he showed her respect and was able to look past things. Maybe that's why his magic showed these feelings. She glanced up at him, "I suppose I've come to terms with things. Plus what you showed me, I cannot deny that." He grinned, "I said I was serious about this relationship working and I meant it." his hand running along her thigh.

She shivered, feeling her press further against him, "I see that now." kissing his neck. His breath hitched in his throat, her lips were soft and gentle. His hands trailed along her back, embracing her touch. She pulled back, she still felt unsure of this, but the moment was telling her otherwise. He glanced down at her his lips pressing back against hers, his body causing hers to lean back slightly. She gasped at his touch, his hands found her tie and tugged at the knot, her robe opening. He felt himself growing firm, he pulled back, "We should really get to dinner. If we keep going like this, I cannot say I will be able to stop." cursing himself for having to wait for the blood moon for this. She nuzzled into his neck, "You are the one wanting to stop?" she chuckled to herself. He grinned, "Crazy I know, but I do have some morals." She nipped at his neck, "We can go to dinner now if we must, though I have to put a dress on before hand."

He pulled back and eyed her. She was breath taking, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, the sheer fabric of the chemise beneath the corset outlined her figure beneath. He grinned, "Do hurry, dinner is probably waiting for us, though I am sure it wouldn't compare to you." She blushed, her body was heated, and she quickly wrapped the robe around her and got to her feet, "I will see you shortly." He grinned, "I look forward to it." watching her leave the room. He sighed, he had definitely made more progress. He looked forward to her new perspectives on things.

**Ok lets go with this here, yeah I know ending was different but I wanted a heated moment between them for some odd reason. Its just so dark and hot lol plus she's confused and torn with everything and has no idea that she will ever be rescued yet lol and Pitch is very manipulative so yeah im a shut up now lol. hit me up with a review and will see you all next chapter lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok ready to get this new chapter going since I am wired and all awake lol I don't know how that is even possible since I was up til 3 am due to seeing the Hobbit which was AWESOME lol then when I was home trying to sleep I ended up falling asleep around 4 and then was up at 8 and have been running about ever since and here it is now 10 pm and I have no intention of sleeping at the moment lol so yeah here we go with writing up the newest chapter instead of sleep lol DarkTempest I loved the review as always so I will get right on that for you :) that and I was worried about the whole ending part in the last chapter and what you would think of it . And don't worry everyone this is a Jelsa fic just someone -cough Pitch cough- is here for the moment doing his thing here lol. ANYWAYS I'll shut up and get to the story now lol For the record I do not own any of these characters **

Elsa quickly made it to her room, her body was heated from her previous conversation with Pitch. She had no idea what came over her, but it felt daring, and in a good way. She wished she had time to take a cool bath before hand, but decided to pass on it and get dressed. She pulled out a dark purple dress with off the shoulder straps. The dress seemed to fit the daring mood with a slit that went up to her knee, black floral designs were scattered all over the dress. She grabbed a brush to fix her hair some from her previous nap, as well as her little scene with his majesty. She kept her hair down in a Greek fashion, pulling it to hang over her right shoulder. She put on a golden diadem with purple jewels in it, and one jewel hanging on her forehead. She pulled out the necklace he had given her to add the final touch to her look. Once satisfied she made her leave and went towards the banquet room.

She reached the room in no time, Pitch was already there waiting for her. She eyed him, he was dressed very formal, like how a king should be. He smiled at her presence and welcomes her, "You look radiant as usual." as he lead her to her seat next to him. The servants didn't hesitate to bring out their food, and for once Elsa was comfortable during the meal. The entire time, she was curious with his behavior, like he was hiding something, but assured her it was nothing and carried on with the dinner.

Once they were finished, Pitch got to his feet, "Elsa, my dear, I have a surprise for you." She couldn't help, but smile, this had to be why he was acting different during the meal, "Oh really? What is that?" She rested her chin on her hands, intrigued by what he was up to this time. Pitch just smiled, "Come with me and I'll show you." holding his hand for her. She took it without hesitation and followed where he led. He took them to a stairwell that led to the tallest tower in the castle. They stopped outside a door, but before they entered he faced her, "Before I show you this, I would like for you to close your eyes." She couldn't help but give him a stubborn look, "What are you up to?"

Pitch laughed, "It's a surprise." unable to hid the twinge of excitement in his tone. Elsa pouted with a small sigh and closed her eyes like she was told. Pitch waved his hand in front of her to make sure she wasn't trying to peek. When he was sure, he opened the door and took her by both hands and led her into the room. Elsa stumbled slightly as she followed blindly where he pulled her, "Can I open my eyes now?" Pitch smiled at her anticipation, "Not yet, just a few more seconds." pausing for a moment and releasing her hands. He opened a curtain letting the light from the moon enter the room. She felt the light pool in, "Now can I open them?" He chuckled, "Alright, now you can open them."

She slowly opened them, her mouth parted in shock, it was an astrology room. The walls were painted a dark blue with gold swirls to idolize the mysteries of the night. The ceiling had stars that were in the shapes of many constellations. A skylight was in the roof of the ceiling in the shape of a circle. Book and journals were tucked away in their spots on the many shelves around the room. There were different telescopes and a nice deep blue couch. There was a desk in the corner of the room with many decorations on it and the nice royal blue rug was spread along the floor. There was a large balcony that led outside for her to look outside at night. It was more than anything she could have ever asked for.

She was completely amazed and breath taken by the beauty of the room, "Oh my goodness. I can't believe how many books on astrology there are. I have never seen so many before in my life, nor a room like this." as she continued to ramble on and on about everything else she loved about the room. Pitch grinned, "Well it's yours." watching her spin to face him with a look of surprise on her face. He smiled at her, "I found out your love of looking at the night sky and felt that this room belonged to you." She smiled, "Thank you so much, I love it." He couldn't suppress the happiness he was now feeling, "This is the castle's royal astrology room. My family had used it for many generations, and now it's your turn Elsa."

She was walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. She stepped outside and was just dazzled by the view and the beauty of the night sky. She glanced up at the moon, it was almost crescent shaped, "It is so beautiful isn't it?" Pitch spoke behind her, "Indeed it is." knowing full well that soon the moon will turn blood red. Once that night came, he would be able to consummate his love with her. He approached behind her and stopped a few feet from her, "If I may be so bold, would you let me give you a kiss? That is if you want to." She bit her lips slightly, and thought it over and soon agreed to his request. He was her future husband, she would have to kiss him more often, and one day will have to sire him an heir to the throne.

She turned to face him, bringing her lips to his. It was short, but passionate and to them it was an eternity. She pulled back and glanced up at him, "I think it's time I turn in for the night." Pitch nodded, "That is quite alright, just remember that you can come here whenever you want at any time." She nodded and went to go back to her room, "Good night Pitch." He smiled, "Goodnight Elsa, have sweet dreams." watching her leave. He made his leave to find Nyx and fill him in on the good news and his accomplishment of getting Elsa.

* * *

><p>Back in Arrendale, Bunnymund was getting ready to depart for Erebos. He made a final stop to bid everyone farewell. Katya was doing her best to be strong, "Tell me that my daughter is ok Bunny. I need to know that she is ok and unharmed." Bunnymund nodded, "I certainly will your highness." North spoke in a serious tone, "Make sure you are not seen by anyone, including Pitch, or Elsa. This needs to be an element of surprise when we all go over there my friend. And be safe." Bunnymund nodded, "Don't worry, I will." bowing slightly before he turned on his heel and made his leave.<p>

He lef the palace and made his way to the boats, but stopped when he heard his name being called out. He stopped to turn to locate the source of the voice when he spotted Tooth running after him. Her beautiful purple eyes were adored with wet tears and soon her body wrapped around his in a hug. He chuckled, "Don't worry Lady Tooth, I will be back for our date, I promise." as he comforted her. She pulled back, "But what if you don't, what if you are found by Pitch?" He smiled, "I'll make sure no one sees me ok? Just don't worry, I am trained for this." She nodded as she regained her composure, "Okay, but before you go I must give you something." He tilted his head slightly, "What would that be Tooth?"

Tooth sprang up and kissed him on the lips. Bunnymund froze, he was taken back by her actions, but soon seeped into the kiss never wanting to let go of her. She pulled back and the kiss was over, "Come back to me if you want anymore." she said with a smirk. Bunnymund grinned, "Oi, I'll be sure to do just that then." as he waved his hand to her and made his way back to the boats. His journey now began to Erebos, and boy was it going to be a risky one.

Jack had retired to his room once Bunnymund made his leave. He began to think about the journey he and everyone will be facing once he returns. He pulled the necklace he gave Elsa out from his pocket. He missed her terribly and kept promising over and over again that he will get her back, "I will get you back Elsa, before that man touches you on the blood moon. I have so many plans for us when you return. I plan to take you out on the most romantic date you'll ever have. I'll take you to my country so you can see the beauty of winter we have there. You will get to meet my family. I will even marry you one day to unite our kingdoms in peace. Never again having to worry about Pitch." He found his voice shaking from the heart ache he felt, he glanced out his window. He knew that a star would lead him to the East, to her. He sighed, "I wonder what it is you are doing now my love. I hope that you are okay and are safe."

* * *

><p>Elsa was back in her room and already in her nightgown. She was finally ready for sleep and wasn't hard for her to come by. She began to dream:<p>

_She found herself in a meadow, the sky was bright like diamonds to the stars. "Elsa." She turned around to see the face she hasn't seen for a while. Her voice gasped, "Jack?" He smiled, "Yes Elsa, it's me." She ran to him and he welcomed her embrace in his arms, she buried her face in his chest, "Oh Jack, I've missed you so much." He sighed, "Don't worry Elsa, we are going to be together again. I promise. I'm coming for you." She smiled hearing those long awaited words, but it soon faded. She pulled herself away from him, "Jack, maybe it would be better if you found someone else to love you. I am going to be married soon. I cannot keep fantasizing about you anymore." pain and sadness edged in her voice._

_Jack was taken back, "Elsa, you are the only one for me. Me and your family will beat Pitch, I will get you back." She looked at him, "How Jack? How can you be so sure of that? He's so powerful and you are just a human?" Jack shrugged, "I will find a way Elsa, I always do. For you." as he kissed her forehead._

Elsa woke up with a gasp, the sun was now rising in the distance. She sat there and though about was Jack said, but then realizes she has to let him go. She sighed, "There is no way to save me Jack. Pitch is too powerful for you, or my father. I am so sorry Jack." With a heaving heart, she finally uttered the words, "I will have to let you go Jack. This is my fate, I am to be Pitch's wife and the Queen of Erebos."

She got to her feet and made herself presentable for the day, wearing a royal purple dress today. She was the future queen of Erebos, she will now wear the colors of her kingdom. Narcissa knocked before she entered, "Good morning your highness, you look beautiful today." She smiled, "Thank you Narcissa, have you any word of my dress?" She nodded, "It will be finished and delivered first thing tomorrow morning." Elsa smiled, "I am glad to hear it. I would like to walk the kingdom more thoroughly today. I need to know my people better, I want to please them any way I can." Narcissa nodded, "Of course your highness. If I am not being to forward your highness why the sudden change of your thoughts?"

Elsa turned to face her, "I am to be the future queen of Erebos, I will be his wife. There is nothing that can change that, I have to stop thinking other wise and just accept my new life." still getting used to saying it out loud. Narcissa nodded, "Forgive me your majesty I didn't mean to upset you." Elsa placed a hand on her arm, "Narcissa, you have been my only friend since I have been here. I could never be mad with you. Now let us go, I would like to get back before lunch with the king." Narcissa nodded again, "Yes your highness." as they both left for the village.

Pitch was in his study working on a few things to prepare further on his end if war was to break out with North. Nyx entered, "Your majesty, I trust you are still feeling better after your evening with Elsa?" Pitch glanced at him, "I am, though I am curious to know why you would use her name instead of her title as she is above you?" Nyx bowed his head, "Apologies, her highness insisted I call her that, forgive me." Pitch shrugged, "I see, though I can't say I like anyone to use her name except for myself really. Tends to put me in a damper." Nyx nodded, "I understand, won't happen again. Though she seems to be in a good mood herself." Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Nyx smirked, "Yes, in fact she is currently out in the village with Narcissa. She is talking with everyone, helping them, doing what she thinks necessary with the people." speaking with slight disgust. Pitch rolled his eyes, "I don't see why that would bother you Nyx. She is just proving she is a strong queen. A strong queen is what I desired to have at my side." Nyx frowned, "Yet you had power over the people, she could very well undo all the hard work we have accomplished." Pitch glanced up from his papers, "We? I do believe I was the one who made things happen while you slithered about spreading the rumors and getting comfortable. She is a fine ruler, and will do greater things for us." Nyx sighed, "Yes, your highness." as he made his leave. He wasn't happy with any of this, this could backfire on them. The people could love her and turn down their like for the king, therefore he would lose his rank above people. He couldn't have that.

* * *

><p>After Bunnymund had departed, it was a sit and wait game until her returned. If he was undiscovered that is. Katya was walking the halls when she spotted Anna and Kristoff in the gardens from the window. She smiled down at the two, both were walking together hand in hand. It was obvious the two were in love with the other, due to the fact that most days when not attending their personal duties, they were found together doing things. Anna was in such high spirits, considering she was a wreck when Elsa was first taken. Kristoff had managed to wipe away the sadness and replaced it with endless happiness.<p>

She quickly made her way to the throne room where North was. She smiled as she approached, he smiled back, "What has you in such a wonderful mood my love?" She sat down next to him, "Oh you know, our two newest love birds." North glanced at her confused, "Who?" Katya laughed, "Oh husband, are you really so naive? It's Anna and Kristoff?" North felt his eyes widen, "You don't say?" Katya chuckled, "Oh I do say so. They have been inseparable since Elsa has been gone. I sweat if it hadn't been for him, she probably would have gone and done something dangerous." North chuckled, "She never needed a reason to do something reckless, she was always the high spirited one and was up for any challenge."

Katya nodded, "And she still is. Perhaps we should take a moment from this war planning until we have Bunny return. Let us take this moment and enjoy our daughter's happiness, perhaps even have something arranged if the two are fine with that." North sighed, "It's so hard having daughters, why do I have to lose them?" Katya kissed his cheek, "You will never lose them, despite what has happened we will get Elsa back. Both of our daughters will be happy once again. Life will move on." North nodded, "Very well my queen, you do know best. Perhaps we should have them brought forth and begin discussing the matters of an engagement." Katya smiled, "I shall have them sent for."

* * *

><p>Elsa and Narcissa returned to the castle and departed their separate ways. Elsa was very pleased with how everything went in the villiage. The people seemed to be in much better spirits after she left and it pleased her more. She was able to visit Lilian and Alana before she had to return for her lunch with Pitch. She took off her light jacket and set it aside and made her way towards the dining hall. Nyx rounded the corner as she walked the hall, "Oh forgive me Nyx, I didn't see you." Nyx frowned, "Did her majesty enjoy her tour of the village today?" she glanced at him, "I did, thank you for asking." Nyx chuckled, "What is it you are playing at here?" he dared himself to say. She eyed him confused, "Excuse me?"<p>

Nyx smirked slyly, "Don't think me as a fool your highness, I know what you were doing. Do us a favor and just don't. Things here a fine here in Erebos, we don't need you messing that up." Elsa pursed her lips, "Things may be fine here, but things can always get better. I intend to do just that, now excuse me I am now late for lunch with his majesty." as she went to brush past him. He snatched at her wrist yanking her back with a chuckle, "I don't think you quite understand what it is I am saying to you. Stop what you are doing." She yanked her hand away, "Unhand me, you do not give me orders sir." her voice slightly raised. Nyx stepped forward slightly, only to scare her nothing more, she stepped back bumping against the wall.

He eyed her, "His majesty has worked so hard for what he has, I cannot allow you to take that away from him." She glared at him, "You tell me I cannot help _my_ kingdom and for what, fear of losing your rank?" her voice raised more. His hand smacked against the wall aside her face, she yelped slightly, "Again, stop interfering, or you just may find yourself in hard times." his face close to hers. She felt her heart racing out of her chest, forcing herself to remember to breath. He smirked, his eyes glancing at her features, "Such beauty you have, be a terrible waste to the king if something happens to you." inhaling her scent. She felt uneasy a moment, "I will inform his majesty of your behavior." He chuckled, "I'd love to see that, he trusts me. He won't believe you." as he pulled away and disappeared.

She calmed herself down, still trying to process what just happened. She brushed it off to the best of her ability, she wasn't going to have the likes of him bring her down. She quickly made her way back to the dining hall. Pitch was there waiting for her, she muttered apologies and sat down. Their food was served and she sat their in silence mostly while they ate. She just wanted to go back to her room to regroup from her encounter with Nyx.

**Ok yeah lets stop here lol. Yeah I went on my own here, and pulled the whole Nyx being that serpent that he is lol. Of course he would get upset, I think, if Elsa was out and about making peace with everyone and could rain on his parade of being comfortable with the king lol. Idk just hit up with a review if you want tell me your thoughts and I will see you lovely people in the next chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alrighty peeps lets get this chapter started here possibly ending tonight, who knows lol. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story, but again I will clarify this is a Jelsa fic, BUT as you all can see Jack still needs to rescue her first lol. Pitch is his normal, manipulative, bad guy, asshole self here give it time lol. So yeah there we have that I won't keep on this topic for long, this is the story line and that's that lol. So anywho for the record I do not own any of these characters.**

Elsa paced her bedroom, she kept to herself for the remainder of the day until it was dinner time. Narcissa had checked on her a few times, but was unaware of what happened. She sighed, "Get a hold of yourself, stop acting like a child. You can't let him walk all over you like that." She jumped when she heard a knock to her door again, "Enter." Narcissa opened the door, "I just wanted to inform you dinner is ready now." Elsa glanced at her clock, "So it would seem, alright I will be right down. Would you mind accompanying me?" Narcissa nodded, "Of course."

Elsa quickly changed into a royal blue dress, placed her crown on, and dusted a light purple eye shadow on. She grabbed a bottle of perfume and sprayed her wrists before rubbing it to her neck. She followed Narcissa down to the banquet hall and left her once she was seated. She glanced around, Pitch wasn't there yet. She sat there patiently for him. The doors opened minutes later as he walked through, "I am sorry for being late my dear. I had a lot of work that needed my attention." quickly apologizing to her. She smiled, "It's alright, I only just got here a moment ago. No need to worry." Pitch sat down and the food was then brought to the table.

Conversation struck them and they ate in between. Once finished, Elsa couldn't take the annoyance from her encounter this afternoon with Nyx. She glanced at him nervously, "Pitch, I have something I need to tell you." He immediately brought his attention to her, "What is it Elsa?" asking with concern. She fumbled with her fingers, "Well earlier today, after I got back from the village, I had ran into Nyx." He nodded, "Was this why you were so quiet this afternoon at lunch?" She nodded, "Y-yes. He said that I was ruining his rank, that I was interfering and messing with the kingdom. I informed him that all I was doing was being nice to the people. It's all I ever wanted to do was be a nice queen to my people, but he just wouldn't listen." Pitch became angered by this, that fact that Nyx would even dare say something like that to her.

She continued, "He snatched me by the wrist when I tried to leave and backed me against a wall. He started talking about you." His eyes narrowed, "What did he say?" She bit her lip, "He said that you have worked so hard to get what you have, that I cannot take that away from you. Please tell me I am not doing anything wrong am I?" slightly upset by this. He shook his head, "No, you are doing everything right. A good queen needs to interact with her people. Don't worry, I will speak with Nyx about this later." She sighed, "Thank you Pitch, I was just so scared of what he was going to do with me. I was worried you would think I am unworthy." Pitch laughed and smiled, "Believe me Elsa, you are worthy of being queen. And for the record, you look ravishing tonight."

Elsa blushed, "Thank you." He nodded, "Why don't you go and relax in your astrology room. Take some of the stress off. I think it will do you some good." She smiled, "I think I will, I will see you later then?" He nodded and placed a kiss to her hand, "Most definitely." as she got up and left the room. Once she was for sure gone, Pitch got to his feet and stormed out. He had to return to his duties and have a serious chat with Nyx. He entered through the door with anger, "Nyx! Where are you !?" Nyx entered the room from the study, "What seems to be the matter my lord?" he knew by the sound of Pitch's voice, he was in trouble. Pitch glared at him, "You tell me Nyx, why was is that I heard from my queen that you ambushed her? That you told her she was doing a terrible job and ruining Erebos? Why I somehow would hate what she was doing. Why she was ruining _your_ rank!" his voice raised in anger.

Nyx held his hands up, "Look I am sorry my lord, I was just making sure she wasn't doing anything suspicious." Pitch pointed his finger at him, "You listen to me! I worked so hard to become king and I don't need anyone like you to take that away from me. I do not need Elsa knowing that I need her for the blood moon. That I must impregnate her with my seed. I don't even want her to start hating me all over again. I put in so much work to make her love me. All will be ruined and for nothing if you don't keep your mouth shut!" his voice continued to boom. Nyx saw the furry written in his expression and in his eyes, and if looks could kill. Nyx was literally shaking in fear of his king yelling at him like this. If he really could transform into a snake and slither away, he would do it in a heartbeat.

He swallowed, "I understand my lord, I won't do anything of that sort again. You have my word." Pitch calmed himself some, "Good. Now I need to finish up preparations with our army and be ready for when North and his allies try to invade my kingdom." Just outside the doorway, Narcissa was standing there in shock after hearing everything that was said. She had tried to run and warn Elsa, but was found and captured by Pitch. He yanked her back into the room, "Ah Narcissa, how much of that did you hear?" She was now dearly afraid, "E-everything my lord." Pitch sighed, his anger grew again. Now someone else besides himself and Nyx knew of this plan. He turned to face her, "You are not to tell Elsa any of this."

She glanced at him, "Why would I do that?" saying bravely though she was afraid for her life. She watched Pitch used his magic, "Or else," as some sort of crystal was now formed in his hand, it was blood red, "I will crush your heart, giving you a rather painful death." His grasp tightened around it, Narcissa immediately fell to the floor. She felt bone crushing pain in her chest as she screamed in pain. She clutched her chest where her heart was, "P-please," she gasped, "don't do this." she begged. Pitch loosened his grip, "Now Narcissa, you will not tell Elsa a single word about any of this, or my plans for her. You know the consequences if you do." giving it another squeeze. The pain returned, "Y-yes my lord, I won't tell a soul."

The crystal disappeared from his hand, "Well, now that you know of my plans, you are going to help me. You will help me get closer to Elsa, rather you like it or not. Is that understood?" She nodded, not having a choice but to agree, "Yes my lord." Pitch grinned, "Good, best be off then. Make sure my queen is taken care of." She staggered to her feet and hustled out. Nyx chuckled, "Quite the persuader my lord." He glared back at him, "You have no idea, but do not test me again Nyx." Nyx nodded as Pitch walked past him.

* * *

><p>Morning came for Arrendale, Tooth was struggling to get Anna ready for the day. "Anna it's time for you to get on with your studies. You have slacked off enough from yesterday." as she dragged a stubborn Anna by the arm to the library. Anna rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry I just want to spend time with Kristoff. I haven't seen him since my parents talked with him. I just want to know what's going on already." she whined. Tooth sighed, "Worry about that later, your parents will have my head if I don't get you caught up. Plus they may just ground you from seeing him." Anna's eyes widened, "Well lets get to it then." as she whipped past her and down the hall. Tooth shook her head, "Silly girl." as she followed. She glanced out the window, she thought of Bunnymund, and hoped he would be alright.<p>

Down in the throne room, North and Katya were in their thrones, Jack, Kristoff and Rayla were seated across from them. North spoke, "It appears we have managed to gather more recruits from our countries and allies. This will give us a closer number to Erebos. Once Captain Bunnymund returns with news, we will have our plans ready. Is there anything final anyone wishes to add before this becomes active?" Everyone shook their head, North smiled, "You have no idea how grateful and indebted I am to everyone here. None of this would ever be possible if you three hadn't shown up for this." Katya nodded, "I agree with my husband on this. We owe you anything and everything."

Jack smiled, "I vowed to bring her back, I intend to make it so." Kristoff nodded, "I can't be anymore satisfied with being here and providing the necessary aid for the task at hand." Rayla smiled, "It was just time for me to take back what is rightfully mine. Once Captain Bunnymund returns with the information we need, perhaps it could even boost in our assistance. The people should help, being that they fear their king and would want him out." North nodded, "Let us hope that is true." Jack glanced out the window, his thoughts were of Elsa, '_Don't worry Elsa, we are coming for you. You will be brought back safe and sound.'_

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in her new astrology room, she managed to find a book to start reading. She figured starting with the moon, since it shown brightly through the window. She leaned back in her chair and flipped through a couple pages. Narcissa entered the room with a knock, obviously still startled by earlier events, but put on a smile for everyone's sake. Elsa glanced up and smiled, "Can you believe this room Narcissa? I have never seen anything like this before, let alone it belong to me." Narcissa nodded with a smile, "It is quite amazing indeed. His majesty has done well to please you again your highness." Elsa nodded, "He has done so much for me, yet all I have done is agreed to his marriage." realizing just how unfair that seemed.<p>

Narcissa frowned and shook her head, "You have done so much your highness and will continue to do so." She glanced at her, "Narcissa are you alright?" asking with concern. Narcissa nodded, "I am your highness, just took a stumble prior to checking on you. No need to worry, might I ask what you are reading this evening?" changing the subject. Elsa smiled, "A book about the moon, figured it would be a good place to start since it's the first thing anyone sees with a night sky." her fingers brushing along the pages. Narcissa nodded, "It is an important topic I would say. I trust you will find many things in there, and if I am not mistaken, notes are written among many pages from his majesty's brother and farther back. I trust you will be entertained easily."

Elsa felt excitement course through her, "I look forward to reading them." Narcissa nodded, "Please excuse me, I must get back to work now. I will see you when you return to your chambers." as she bowed her head and left. Elsa nodded and picked her book back up and flipped around through some pages, there were pages holding older writings, but was only able to read so much since the older the writing was, the older the language was. She flipped through more pages and appeared to have found something Pitch's brother had written. Her brow furrowed as she tried to read the writing, she heard something and jumped in her seat. Pitch stood in the doorway, "Find something of interest?"

She nodded, "I have, though some of it is harder to read." He approached her and glanced down, "The moon?" She nodded again, "I figured it would be a good starting point. I found notes written as well, though hard to read being an older language." He picked up the book, "Yes, these were written theories, but nothing is proven fact in any of it. I've read them many a times, nothing ever matched up except for common knowledge of things." glancing it over. She smiled, "I still can't thank you enough for all of this. It means a lot to me." He nodded and set the book down, "I know, that is why I thought it best you have this room. You need not thank me for this."

She shook her head, "You have done so much for me, and all I seem to do is complain and make a mess of things with your kingdom." Pitch frowned, "I have spoken with Nyx, you don't need to take what he said to heart. He was out of line, you have done nothing wrong." She sighed, "I just want to be a good queen, in all things." Pitch glanced at her, "And you are. You are strong and pure, everything I need in a queen." his dark magic slipped past his fingers carefully. She glanced down, he grinned, "And someone who doesn't fear me when I do this." She watched his magic swirl around in spirals, "You have never given me reason to." entranced by it.

He chuckled, "Very true." She watched as it disappeared, she looked into his eyes, he seemed so different when he used his magic, and was unable to decide if that was good, or bad. He brushed his fingers across her cheek, "A penny for your thoughts?" She smiled faintly, "Likewise Pitch." as she bit her lip. He smirked, "My thoughts are simple Elsa. For instance, I want to bite that lip just the same as you are." A blush crept on her cheeks, feeling his body closer to hers now, "It is rather a nice feeling, though I don't wish to share." trying to be bolder. He lightly snorted, "Playing hard to get again are we?" his gaze intensified on hers.

She shook her head, "I do believe it is time for me to retire for the night. I shall leave you to your thoughts. Good night Pitch." as she left the room. Pitch grinned, "Oh I do love playing that game." he muttered to himself using his powers to slither among the shadows. Elsa made it to her chambers and shut the door, her heart pounding slightly, her senses heightened. Something told her she would regret playing against him in this manner. She went into her closet and quickly slipped into her nightgown to get ready for bed. She came out and saw a shadow, she looked at it confused, "Odd." it was not reflecting off of anything. She felt air brush against her hand, she glanced down at it. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, she quickly turned to face him with a small cry of surprise.

He chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I tend to get caught up in the moment when that sort of game is played." his eyes tinted with mischief a soft glow to them. She wrapped her arms around her body, her cheeks tinted red, "I can see that, though I don't believe it is right by you being in here after hours. We aren't married yet." He grinned, "I do like hearing you say things like that, but next time if you wish to play games with me, I do play back with the intent of winning." he smirked wickedly. She felt a tingling sensation run through her, "I will keep that in mind." He brushed his fingers against her cheek again, his lips pressed to her forehead, "Good night my queen, I am sure you are exhausted." She felt his lips linger close, "Slightly." her body shivered.

He smirked, "Are we cold?" She shook her head, "No, just my nerves experiencing many different sensations at once." He nodded, "Do I scare you when I am like this?" She glanced up at him, his eyes baring down on hers, she bit her lip again, "Should I be?" His smirk widened slightly, "I would be if you keep biting your lip like that." She rolled her eyes, "Stop making me nervous then." He raised an eyebrow, "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" She nodded, "I did, now if you will be so kind as to leave, I would like to go to bed now." She placed a chaste kiss to his lips, "Good night Pitch." as she brushed past him.

He laughed to himself and turned on his feet, as she slipped under the sheets, he again maneuvered in the shadows. She laid down seeing he disappeared again, but soon found herself pinned beneath him, a gasp escaping her lips. His eyes holding a dark gaze, "Stop playing this game, I told you I play with the intent to win." pressing his lips to hers. She felt like her heart was going to burst again from the pace it was racing at. She was unsure she should be doing this, but soon all doubts faded. She felt her body relax under his and her lips responding to his. His lips found her neck, she moaned in response. His hands gliding along her slender frame, her eyes closed feeling her skin tingle under his touch, unaware his dark magic slipping beneath his fingers.

His gaze upon her, watching his magic slip and dip along her body. His hands slither up her stomach, between her breasts. Her head rolled back as her back arched in response, his hand slithered up along her exposed neck, his thumb rolling over her parted lips, his dark magic slipped past his thumb. She inhaled at the growing sensation through her body, he watched the dark magic slip past her lips. She felt her body relax after a moment, her eyes opening slowly, his gaze upon hers. A smirk spread across his lips, "I think I should go my queen, you will be needing your rest tonight." bringing his lips back to hers. She slipped her hand around his neck, her fingers lacing through his hair, she pulled back, "If you must." He chuckled, "Soon my love, very soon." as he pulled himself away.

Any doubt she may have had, disappeared from her mind now. She watched him slip out of her room and fell asleep. Pitch closed the door behind him, "Nothing can stand in my way now." as he walked back to his study.

In the very early morning, a boat arrived in Erebos. Bunnymund glanced at the kingdom ahead. Not much has changed since he was last there all those years ago. His mission has now begun, to find out everything he can while he was here. He had to remain undetected, had to find a weakness, keep his promise to see of Elsa's well being, and above all else, a way to stop Pitch

**Alright everyone, as far as my first part at the top about writing and finishing this in one day, yeah the never happened. I started it I believe it was Thursday and here we are on Sunday and I finally was able to finish it lol. I added some touches of my own again, but thought it would show that yes Pitch is the evil bad ass here lol. DarkTempest, I hope I don't ruin things for your vision with this, if I am I can fix it. So yeah finally here we are with chapter 13 and sorry for the lateness, I have been working since friday and I still have work until Tuesday this week then work again on Christmas (sucky I know). I will definitely get something out after the holidays if not before then, just depends on my time I have available :) So if I do not get chapter 14 out before, everyone have a Merry Christmas and will see you after that :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I am going to work oober hard to make sure I get everyone's wish for this to be out by Christmas lol. If I have to stay up all night tonight I will lol thanks to working at Starbucks I get coffee and all the good stuff for free I am going to be awake lol. So yeah lets get this chapter going, and DarkTempest I originally was going to type further about her reading something about the blood moon in the books, but wasn't sure if that was your true plans in how she found out so I left it alone lol so now we have things set, lets get it written up :) As always I do not own these characters.**

The town of Erebos was starting to come to life when the ship Bunnymund was aboard docked. He has his task, he was now going to fulfill it. He made his way onto the land along with several other passengers. He kept a low profile the entire journey, and decided to keep that up. He made his way through the town and began to speak with the local villagers. Asking them what they all thought of Erebos and their king. No matter where he went, or who he spoke with, they all said the same thing. All were afraid of their King and wished that someone else could take the throne. He chose to tell a few people here and there that seemed trustworthy. He assured them that he and his king intend to overthrow Pitch, and rescue the Princess Elsa.

He was pleased that he brought a ray of hope to the villagers, but were all warned that not a word was to be spoken to prevent Pitch from knowing. They needed to keep their surprise attack off the grid. The villagers were too happy to oblige. Bunny made his way back out of the town, he now had one final promise to keep: find the princess and Pitch.

Elsa and Pitch were strolling through the gardens after finally having a moment. They were talking about the wedding and how everything will go. Pitch kept to himself most of the morning, Elsa on the other decided to play her games with him. Pitch sat himself down at a bench, Elsa came behind him wrapping her arms around him. Pitch just smirked feeling her wrapped around him, but still remained emotionless. Elsa remembered his intent on winning matches with her, she wanted to win a round with him. Her lips met his cheek, before she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. She was unsure why he was holding back, but shrugged it off. She thought she was just winning against him by using her feminine charm.

Pitch was doing everything to keep himself at bay. With each day that passes, each day it grows closer to the blood moon, the stronger he was becoming. He has to regain his control over those powers when he will be with her. This was proving to be difficult with her endless teasing. The more she teased him, the more he craved for her, he could barely contain it. His hormones screamed to just take her, but knows he must wait for the blood moon. With having to wait, he became sexually frustrated. His mind had to wander to other things to distract the growing need in his pants, he just found himself finally pleased that she had forgotten all about Jack. That she had fallen for him instead and can now have all her love to himself. All has finally come together as planned, nothing can change things now.

Elsa pulled back, Pitch missed the warmth that she was spreading through him. She stood in front of him, "Why do you not return my affections? Have I done something to upset you?" Pitch laughed, "You have done nothing of the sort. What I wouldn't give to have you right now." She knelt down in front of him, "Then what's stopping you?" meeting her lips to his. He couldn't help but groan at her warm lips against his. His hand slipped up into the crook of her neck, his tongue traced her lower lip, she granted him access. She gasped feeling his tongue slip inside to play with her own. Pitch felt his desire for her intensify, her taste was intoxicating. He tore himself away from her and stood up. Elsa glanced up at him dazed and confused, she got to her feet. He mumbled something to himself before fixing himself, "I'm sorry my dear, it's almost our wedding day, I just think we should wait is all." thinking of an excuse.

She nodded, "I understand." slightly disappointed. He smiled, "I have to depart for a while. A few things still need my attention for our wedding. I have to work on a special surprise for you. I shall see you later then?" She nodded, "Of course." as he kissed her cheek before he departed. Elsa sighed and straightened her dress back out and made her way back inside.

Just outside of both of their views, Bunnymund had managed to slip onto the castle grounds. He managed to witness the tail end of things. He was angered by what he saw, but was please to see that Elsa was unharmed, though he cannot explain her behavior. He watched as Pitch wandered off and decided to follow him, "What are you up to you bloody serpent?" as he kept himself hidden. He stealthily slipped through the trees and bushed and finds Pitch with Nyx. Pitch was facing Nyx, "I presume the preparations for Elsa on my wedding night are in order?" Nyx responded with a smirk that matched Pitch's, "Yes master, you will be quite surprised on what she will wear when you impregnate her. It will be very inciting." Pitch nodded, "Excellent, the blood moon will happen in a few days. I will finally have Elsa as my queen, and the mother of my child. It will be a perfect plan coming to a close. As for North, or that nuisance Jack, if either of them come to take her from me, my army will be ready to take them all out. With just a flick of a wrist, it will be so." his evil laughter echoing.

Bunny is shocked by the news, he hadn't realized the blood moon is in just a few days time. He had to get back to Arrendale. He had to warn North of everything he has learned. Of what will happen to Elsa before she is married. He quickly escaped the castle grounds and made his way back to the boat docks. He found a ship and made his way back to Arrendale. He glanced back, "hand in there Elsa, I will return with North and Jack: your true love." the determination in his voice.

* * *

><p>Night had came, dinner was shared, both decided to turn in for the night. Elsa on the other hand had other plans. She went to her astrology room remembering the writing she discovered of Pitch's brother. She was determined to figure out what was written. She began searching through the room to find the book, but surprisingly was unable to find it. She searched the shelves on a ladder to see if it was misplaced. She spotted it finally and grabbed for it, but it managed to fall to the ground. She sighed and went to climb down to get it, but stopped. She noticed a weird letter that had popped out from the book's hardback. She moved quicker and grabbed it, glancing it over. She realizes it must have been hidden there. She spotted the wax seal with a 'T' on it, it must have belonged to Pitch's brother.<p>

It hadn't been opened and decided to do so. Upon opening it, she spots a note tucked away. She pulled it out, her eyes skimming over the writing, this is what it said.

_To any person that works at the castle, or woman who has been chosen as my brother's bride, be warned. My brother is not what he claims to be. Page 112 of this very book, deals with the phases of the moon and what occurrences will happen.'_

Elsa grabbed the book and flipped to the exact page. The information was the same based on the former King's Tsar handwriting had said. She continued reading the note.

_There has been a major part of my family's history that has repeated for many generations: it is called the Blood Moon. Every 18 years, when the moon turns blood red, the next king or queen must find a suitable mate,impregnate herself, or his mate with the see of darkness. My brother was bent of doing this with my wife Celestia, but I managed to stop him. He has changed so much from when I knew him as a child. His powers have taken over him and have turned him over to the dark side. My mother had always feared this and tried so hard to help him. When my mother died at sea, there was no one else who could save him. I leave this message now as a warning. Any woman that my brother intends to be his mate, he will do anything in his power to get what he wants. I fear not only for the safety of my kingdom, but for my beloved daughter Rayla. She is my one treasure, I wish that no harm come to her, or my wife. May the gods have mercy on you.'_

_Tsar_

Elsa stood there in shock, Pitch had been using her all along. He never loved her the way he said he had, he just lusted over her. She felt so ashamed and betrayed, she had to get out of there and back to Arrendale. She whispered as she felt pain in her heart again, "Forgive me Jack, I was so blind. It was you all along that I loved and will always love. I need you now Jack, please save me from this monster that holds me to bare his child." She looked at the book that held the phases before back out at the real moon. Her eyes widened, she realized that at the end of the week, the moon will be blood red. She felt scared and shocked at the information she read, she felt lightheaded and backed up. She hit a telescope, knocking it over causing a large bang.

As if right on cue, Pitch had rushed in through the shadows, "Elsa, what happened? I heard something fall." She was shocked and angry with him being in the room with her. She glared at him, "You've been using me all this time?" Pitch had a feeling she knew something, but pushed it away, "Elsa what are you talking about, what's-" "You've been using me, and for what, to bare you the seed of darkness on the night of the blood moon?" she interrupted. She pointed her finger at him, her voice tinted with anger, "You sole me from my home, took me away from my family, and the love of my life so you can impregnate me! I can't believe I even started having feelings for you. You have been manipulating me all this time." Pitch glanced at her, "Now Elsa, all I did was to have a companion." trying to calm her down.

She shook her head, "No! You haven't, your brother was right all along. The darkness of your powers have turned you evil." throwing the book at him. Pitch dodged it, his eyes shown annoyance, "That interfering brother of mine, so sad that he was poisoned." Elsa gasped, Pitch chuckled, "That's right my dear, I killed my own brother to claim the throne. I even let our enemies kill Celestia and her daughter Rayla to spare my own. Led them straight to them. I was then able to become king. I've lied and deceived the entire kingdom thinking that I was the innocent brother who lost his family due to war." She felt her body shake, "You're a monster Pitch! To think anyone would actually love you!" Pitch grinned and used his powers to bring her to him, "I'd watch that pretty little mouth of yours if I were you. Don't want anyone getting hurt because of you." pulling her close to him.

She tried to push him away, "What are you talking about?" Pitch snapped his fingers, Narcissa materialized in the room. Elsa's eyes widened, "Narcissa?" She looked at them, "Elsa don't listen to him." Narcissa fell to the floor in pain, she cried out clutching her chest. Elsa glanced at Pitch's hand, he held a crystal in his hand, "Now my dear, will you continue to disobey me and let her die, or will you be obedient, be my wife and queen, and bare my child?" his grip tightening to where Narcissa's heart could burst. Elsa was thinking about what Pitch said. Her choice was simple, she had to listen and obey, or lose the one friend she truly had here die. Narcissa fought through the pain, "Elsa, d-dont do it. He plans on getting r-rid of your father if he interferes w-with his army." she screamed again. Her heart felt like it was on fire.

Pitch smirked, his lips pressed to her ear, "Last chance Elsa." She remained silent. Pitch chuckled, "So be it." Before he could do it, Elsa spoke, "You win." Pitch stopped, she didn't look at him, "I'll be yours. Your wife, your queen, and the mother of your child. I'll never try to escape, or disobey you." He looked at her, his focused on hers, baring into her soul. She spoke, her voice shaking, "Just please let Narcissa go, leave my father and Jack alone. Just leave all of them alone and you and I will be together. Forever just like you want for all eternity." she begged and persuaded him. He obliged to her please and words, the crystal dispersed and let Narcissa go. He held Elsa closer to him, his lips upon hers roughly, his arms wrapped tightly around.

Elsa wanted to fight back, but had to let the kiss happen. Once it was over, he let go of her, "Done. But I swear if you ever betray me Elsa, everyone you love will pay the price." his glare was cold. She nodded and dropped down to the floor. Narcissa was at her side trying to comfort her. Pitch stood above them, "Let this be known to you ladies." they both looked up at him, "I always win." They watched as he left through the shadows. Elsa just sat there sobbing, begging for Jack to rescue her. Narcissa did all she could to comfort her, telling her that someone will save her and all of Erebos.

**Alright, I know it's short, but here you all go, though this isn't the greatest spot to stop as more questions and more concerns will arise, BUT I was able to give you this chapter before Christmas lol. So yeah, hit me with a review and I will see everyone after Christmas :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas I know I did, had to work, but still wasn't bad. So yeah lets get the chapter 15 up and going :) No need to keep everyone in suspense any further lol. I have a moment finally and a day off so I best get this done tonight before I work the next 4 days lol. So yeah as always I do not own any of these characters.**

Another day came and passed, and today was one of the worst days for Elsa. She woke up both currently and in reality. She was now a prisoner inside this castle with a monster. Narcissa was her only friend, she trusted her now more than ever, especially after Pitch's threat. She wanted nothing to do with anyone in the castle, more so with Pitch. She remained locked up in her room for the whole day, only allowing Narcissa to come and go. Unfortunately, she had to make an appearance with his majesty at dinner. Narcissa entered again informing her it was time for her to get ready.

Elsa had to be coaxed from the comfort of her bed to take a bath. Narcissa helped her get cleaned up since she remained in her night gown most of the day. Narcissa smiled, "Everything will be fine your highness, we just need to have faith. Without it, his darkness will consume us more." Elsa half nodded and brought herself out of the tub. Narcissa helped dry her off and her hair before tugging out her evening gown. Elsa glanced it over, more exposed skin for his majesty. Narcissa helped her into the dress, it was a wine red color with a sweetheart bodice. The bodice was adorned with a ruby jewel in the center between her cleavage. Her sleeves were off the shoulder straps.

Elsa worked on her hair into a French braid, her bangs slicked back. She placed a few red jewels in the braid to give it a shine. Narcissa helped her with putting on a gold necklace that held three rubies. Elsa's eyes wandered to the black diamond on her ring finger, instantly feeling depressed. This cursed rock bounded her to Pitch and his threat against her loved ones. She jumped at Narcissa's soft voice, "There all done, though I wish there was a way I could stop all of this from happening. I still don't understand why you would give yourself over to Pitch instead of letting me die." Elsa glanced at her, "I couldn't let you die, you are my best friend here Narcissa. You are the only one I trust. You were innocent, I couldn't let you suffer his wrath."

Narcissa nodded, "Well, I thank you your highness, though it is time you meet with my king for dinner." she frowned. Elsa felt a slight panic, "You will stay close won't you?" almost pleading. She nodded, "Of course Elsa, I will watch carefully." Both ladies left the room and went to the banquet hall to meet the man holding them prisoner. Narcissa stopped just outside the door to listen carefully as promised. She ushered Elsa in. It was all she could do to get herself through the door, to meet with the monster she has avoided all day. Elsa made her way towards her spot and sat down, just wanting to get this over. She cringed slightly when she heard his dreaded voice echo. "Elsa, just the woman I wanted to see all day." he purred to her as he entered the room through the shadows.

Elsa put on a brave face, not allowing Pitch to try and manipulate her, or his sweet talk get to her. He grinned down at her, "You look very ravishing Elsa, as you do every day. I don't think I could control myself around you with your irresistible beauty that has imprinted on my heart and soul." He was now bending over to lift her chin up for his eyes to meet with hers. She glanced into those burning gold eyes of his, "I don't care what you have to say, or what you try to do to me. You will never have my heart." her voice brave and stern. He chuckled, "Oh does the princess still believe that her little knight in shining armor will come and save her from me? The one you call a monster that holds you hostage in order to marry her and conceive a child with her?" Pitch's tone mixed with disgust and sweetness.

She glared at him, "Jack will come for me, I know he will. He would never give up on me. And when my father gets here, he will have your head." she said strongly. Pitch chuckled, "My dear, I believe that will be the opposite. I do admire your resolve, you are strong. Which is why you will be an excellent queen and wife." releasing her chin roughly. He sat himself down and starts to eat. Elsa sat there and glared at him, refusing to eat. Pitch sighed, "You should really eat my dear, you will need your strength." She rolled her eyes and decided to eat a little, just to humor him. Once she was satisfied, she stood up, "I think it's best if I go now." as she tried her best to get away from him. Pitch snatched her wrist stopping her, "I never once said you could leave." pulling her to him.

Elsa stared at him, "You never said I had to stay either. Our agreement was simple Pitch, I stay here, be with you, marry you, and conceive your child. I am doing just that." Pitch glared down at her, "Such stubbornness, though I do remember you being obedient was also part of the agreement, therefore you will do as I say." his hand caressing her cheek. She flinched at the touch, "So I just have to be ok with you having your way with me? I don't think so." yanking her hand away. Pitch felt his anger course through him, it was all he could do not to use his magic, "Do not test me Elsa." She glared at him, "I know you won't use your magic on me, you won't risk that for the blood moon. Now please excuse me, I wish to turn in for the night." as she turned on her heel and walked off. Pitch glared at her as she walked away, if only she hadn't discovered about everything.

Elsa and Narcissa made their way back to her chambers. Nyx met them along the way, "Turning in already? Surely you didn't disappoint his majesty this evening." his lips spreading into a mischievous grin. Narcissa glared, "Hold your tongue Nyx, her highness isn't well this evening." Nyx glared at her, "Silence Narcissa, her highness can speak for herself." Elsa had enough, she glared at him, "You are the one to be silent. What I do is none of your concern." Nyx chuckled, "You are of importance to his majesty. What is important to him is important to me." Elsa shook her head, "What goes on between me and his majesty will stay as such." Nyx smirked, his eyes lingering up and down her body, "Not everything."

Her eyes narrowed, Narcissa saw Elsa's hand twitch slightly, "And what is that supposed to mean." Nyx now stood very close, Narcissa went to stop but was shoved to the side by Nyx. Nyx's grin never fading, "It means I know what his majesty intends for you on your wedding night, and the attire you will be wearing. I know because I picked it out for him, I can just see it now." Nyx didn't know what just happened, but soon felt a sharp, burning pain in his nose, and falling flat on his butt. Narcissa's eyes widened at what she witnessed, Nyx sat there on the floor as blood dripped from his nose. Elsa glared down at him, he breathing heavy, "I trust you will keep yourself away from me." as she turned on her heel and continued to her chambers. Narcissa felt a small smile appear on her lips and quickly followed. Nyx was completely baffled by what just happened, he got to his feet and went to clean himself up.

* * *

><p>Bunny had returned to Arrendale, upon his arrival, he notice there were many ships now docked there. Flags were flown in the wind holding their symbols: a snowflake with a blue back ground and silver edges for Icella, the sun with a purple background for Corona, and a gold background with red edgeds holding a bronze circle with a sword in it for Sverina. He knew at once it was the kingdoms that offered their help with invading Erebos. He quickly got off and made his way back to the palace. He pushed past the doors and was met with King North and Queen Katya sitting in their thrones surrounded by the other kingdoms soldiers.<p>

Tooth had emerged and ran over to him, "Bunny you are back!" as she jumped into his arms. He spun her around twice before setting her down. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss. Katya looked to North with a smile, knowing they had found love. North returned the smile, "I knew it would happen sooner or later." He cleared his throat to get their attention, "Now Bunny, what news to your bring me of Erebos and my daughter?" Jack listened closely as Bunny spoke, "North, Elsa is well and safe, but i cannot say for how long." North frowned, "What is the issue my friend?" Bunny sighed, "We only have until the end of the week until Pitch marries her and impregnates her. Even worse, Pitch expects us if we attack. He even threatens to kill you, or Jack if any of you decide to stand in his way."

A growl escaped both North and Jacks mouths, knowing that Pitch had a plan and knew they were attacking. Rayla stood up from her spot, "I have an idea that just might work. If you will hear me out." all eyes were on her. She proceeded, "If we all disguise ourselves as neighboring kingdoms, or clans that are friends with Erebos, we just might be able to fool him." Everyone in the room nodded with agreement with Rayla's plan. North smiled, "That is an excellent plan Rayla. It is done, we will disguise ourselves as people of the Southern Isles and Weseltown. We must ready uniforms to match their countries soldiers and then set sail for Erebos." Everyone cheers and start with the plans.

North and Katya make their way to Rayla, "We cannot thank you enough Rayla. You have done so much for us. Now soon we will be able to hold our daughter again." Katya was close to tears. Rayla smiled, "You are welcome your majesties, I am doing this for peace and justice for my people. And for everyone else."

On the other side of the room, Tooth made her way back over to Bunny's side, "So now that you are back, how about that date you promised me?" Bunny grinned, "You bet, let's go." as they made their way out. Jack watched as they left, he couldn't be more happier. They just needed one final thing to be done, and then he can get to Erebos, stop Pitch, and finally have Elsa back.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was assisting Elsa once they managed to get to her room. She went to the wash room and brought out cold water and a cloth. She soaked the cloth in the freezing water and placed it to Elsa's bruised hand. She winced at the suddent coldness, but it soothed her aching hand. Narcissa sighed, "You probably shouldn't have done that, though it was a pleasant site to witness." both girls chuckled. Elsa sighed, she winced feeling the material lose its comfort, "I know, I just couldn't stand him any further, especially after such a comment. Everything is getting to me, but nothing I can do to change it."<p>

Narcissa nodded and brought more cold water to her hand, "I understand your highness, he did deserve it. He was out of line, I just feel bad about your hand." pulling the cloth back to examine it. Elsa glanced down at it, "It hurts only a little, though I think he was worse off than me." grinning. Narcissa smiled, "Indeed he was."Both women jumped when the door burst open, Narcissa was immediately at her feet and bowing her head when Pitch stood in the room. Pitch glared at her, "Get out." she glanced at Elsa, she nodded for her to do as so. Narcissa left the room quickly, Elsa stood up and glanced his way, "It is very rude to barge in someone's room this late at night."

He approached and stopped before her, "I need answers from you." She backed up a bit, "What about?" He sighed, "Nyx came barreling into my study claiming Narcissa broke his nose to get back at him for threatening you from before. I need to hear your side?" Elsa rolled her eyes, "Such a coward." Pitch glared at her, "You have other proof then?" She nodded, "Narcissa wasn't the one who did it, I did. He was rude and made inappropriate comments about my after wedding attire with you." Pitch's eyes narrowed, "He said such things?" She nodded, "He did, and then I punched him for it. Now if you don't mind, I would like to rest more and soak my hand." as she walked back to her seat. Pitch turned to face her, he glanced down and took her hand in his.

She winced when she felt his fingers brush over her bruised knuckles. He glanced down at the bruises, "You are one brave woman Elsa, though you are horrible at hitting." She rolled her eyes, "It's not like we are taught how to hit." trying to get out from his grasp without hurting her hand further. Pitch sighed, his other hand placed over the top of hers, his hand released it's dark magic. She gasped feeling it touch her once again, but her pain subsided. He released his hold, "Don't do anything reckless again." She tugged her hand back, "Stop pretending that you care for me Pitch. I will not be fooled again." He chuckled, "I may not be what you had hoped for, but I do care about your safety and any harm that may come to you. I need you more than you realize." as he walked out.

Elsa sighed, she couldn't let him get to her, no matter what he tried. She crawled into her bed, sliding under the covers. Many thoughts ran through her head, he had used his magic to heal her. He couldn't risk using such a thing for he needed it for night of the blood moon. Perhaps she would need to use her courage to somehow make him use it, even if it was with her. She didn't dwell on it any further, she finally fell asleep.

**Alright there we go, chapter 15 lol. IDK about you, but I enjoyed writing that scene with Nyx lol. I was just thinking about doing something like that and then having Elsa just WHAM! lol but yeah lets go with stopping it for now. I will try and get more out during the weekend when I am home lol. So hit me up with a review if you would be so kind and I will see everyone next chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright now chapter 16 here we go lol DarkTempest you my friend have got me busy with this one lol I will touch up here and there for you and hope not to disappoint :) So I will get right to that since there is a lot (in a very good way) and have to be in bed at a decent time lol As always I do not own any of these characters **

The day in Arrendelle began with many promises. Everything was finally in motion to rescue Princess Elsa from Erebos and Pitch. All four kingdoms united to help put an end to this and give back Princess Rayla her throne to Erebos. North had been giving instructions on making the ships ready to set sail and having the uniform disguises ready. Upon entering the palace, everyone was busy with doing just that. The uniforms of Weselton, black and red, and the Southern Isles, gold and blew, were being put together. He notices his daughter Anna and Kristoff working together. Kristoff held the fabrics in place, while Anna sewed. Both were working very hard, but not as hard as Jack.

Jack had started working the moment the idea was brought up, and hasn't stopped since. He was caught by surprise when he felt two smooth arms wrap around him from behind. North turned to face the sapphire eyes of his wife. Katya kisses her husband and smiles, "Anna and Kristoff have been working so hard my king. Just look at how they work together, so in sync with each other. I cannot say I have seen the two of them separate from the other, unless Anna is with myself, or Lady Tooth. North chuckled along with his wife, "I know. It's nice that both of our daughters have found their true loves. It reminds me of when we were young and in love." looking at her with a wide smile.

Katya nodded, "Just think North, they aren't your little girls anymore. They have become beautiful young women that will soon be married off and have children of their own." smirking at him, knowing full well her husband doesn't want to let them go just yet. North sighed, "Dear Odins thunder! That is what I would would never happen. It seems only yesterday they were just little ones, only needing us. Now here they are, young women ready to make their own lives." he slightly complained and whined. Katya hugs him for reassurance, "Jack has even worked very hard as well. I have never seen anyone so determined to get her back." North smiled, "Indeed he has. I am very proud of the boy, he really loves our daughter. I couldn't have asked for better. He will make a fine husband and a magnificent king to our kingdom in the future." stating proudly.

Katya beams up, "Say, why don't we let them have some time to relax. Give them some free time before you have to leave?" motioning her hand towards the teens. North nodded with a large grin on his face, "That is an excellent idea! They need to relax, have some fun." Katya nodded and made her way over to them. She informed them they earned a break and insisted they go and spend some time together. All were happy to and agreed upon horseback riding. They all went to change from their royal attire and would meet at the stables.

All three had arrived and were wearing something comfortable. Anna had her strawberry blond hair in a single French braid like her sisters, but kept her bangs down. She wore a nice light yellow elbow length blouse, brown bodice, cream yellow skirt with light purple flower designs, and brown slip on shoes. Kristoff wore a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black open vest with blue lining, dark grey pants, and black boots. Jack decided to wear a dark blue, long sleeved shirt, his sleeves rolled up as well, a brown button up vest, light brown pants with straps around the calves, and dark brown boots. All were ready to finally enjoy their free time.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "So, how many uniforms did you two manage to finish? looking to Anna and Kristoff. Anna shrugged, "I want to say about 32. That would be my guess. How many did you finish Jack?" He shrugged, "I would say about 50, that is my guess. I really don't care though, as long as we all get it done fast." Anna smiled, "You really do love my sister don't you?" Jack smiled shyly, "Yes, I do. She means everything to me. She's my world, my princess, my everything. I would do anything to get her back in my arms. To hear her voice. Gaze in those hypnotizing blue eyes of hers that hold a sea of love in them." he sighed to himself.

Kristoff smirked at his love struck friend, "Ok lover boy, we get the horses ready if we want to make this free time count." Jack shook his head to get out of his daydreaming, he snorted, "Oh you're one to talk." flashing them a wink. Anna blushed, while Kristoff ran a hand through his blond hair. Anna chuckled, "You both are so childish with each other." Both looked at her, "Well we both did grow up together as the best of friends." Kristoff responded proudly. Jack smiled equally, "Yep, and we just love to tease the other while we are at it." Anna nodded, "Nice. So you both brought your horses?" asking curiously. Both nodded, "Why wouldn't we, they are our companions. Plus they wanted to come." as the all headed inside the stables.

Jack walked up to a pure white horse with a black streak in it's mane, "Hey Olaf, old buddy. Have you been enjoying your stay in the Arrendelle stables? receiving a whiinie in response. Jack laughs, "I know, it is great and luxurious. I am very glad you are liking your stay." Kristoff went to his horse: light brown with a lighter brown mane. He scratched it's chin, "Hey Sven, you and Olaf better be getting along in here." receiving a whinnie from his horse as well. Anna chuckles at the prince's relationships with their horses. Kristoff smiled, "Well are we going to ride, or mess around in the stables some more?" All agreed to get moving. Kristoff offered Anna to ride with him, which she gladly accepts. He hauls her up next to him and they all took off.

They rode out into the woods around the kingdom. The sites that the prince's see were spectacular. The lush green of the landscape, the smooth blue sea surrounding the kingdom, the mountains the towered over them like the gods live up there. Kristoff glanced down at Anna, "You are very lucky to have grown up in such a beautiful and prosperous kingdom Anna." Anna smiled, "I guess I am." her eyes holding the love for him in them. Jack agreed, "Indeed, this place is so peaceful."

It wasn't long before they decided to race the other, Jack won since his horse was faster. All were having so much fun together, forgetting the troubles that lie ahead for the moment. Jack excuses himself for a little while, to allow Anna and Kristoff to have a moment. He took off a bit and said he would return shortly. Kristoff took them down into a meadow and got off the horse. He helped Anna off Sven and they laid a few feet away just enjoying the nice day. Anna leaned her head against his chest, "I am very happy that you decided to stay Kristoff. I don't think I could have managed without you." peeking up at him. Kristoff smiled, "I wouldn't have had it any other way. I am very happy to be here, especially with you."

Anna giggled, "This is just so crazy, with everything that's going on. I just hope we can still keep in touch after all of this is over." Kristoff nodded, "I intend to do just that, as long as you are ok with it." Anna propped up on him glancing down at him, "Of course I would be.." Kristoff plays with a strand of her hair, "It pleases me to hear you say that." his thumb stroking her cheek. Anna smiled, "Good, I intend to please you more if I may." Kristoff nodded, "Most definitely." feeling her lips press against his. His hand cupped the side of her face. She pulled back after a moment or two to catch her breath. He grinned up at her, "I have to say, I am falling in love with you more and more each day." Anna smiled, "Me too."

Everything was going perfect, until Sandy came on his golden horse. Jack had been riding next to him. Sandy cleared his throat, "Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff. Please excuse my interruption, but King North needs you back at the palace right now." They both got up and back on the horse. Everyone then went back to the palace to see what was up.

* * *

><p>Things weren't looking so bright for Elsa back in Erebos. She had been keeping to herself mostly in the gardens with Narcissa alone. She wanted to keep away from both Pitch and Nyx that seemed to try and find her in some way. Narcissa frowned, "Elsa, it is time for your lunch with his majesty." Elsa shook her head, "I am not going. I do not wish to see either of them" she spoke with disgust. Narcissa nodded, "I understand, but you do know you have to see him for dinner at least." Elsa felt her shoulders slump, "I know." her tone saddened. Both of them remained in the gazebo the showed the sea off in the distance. Elsa sighed, "I just want Jack to come for me soon. I cannot think of my life being married to a monster that just wants me for his own desires. I'd rather be married to the man I love." pain and sadness to her tone.<p>

Narcissa smiled, "You must really love this Jack very much." Elsa nodded, "Indeed I do. He saved me from drowning when I fell in the sea. For my birthday, he have me such a beautiful gift: a silver chained necklace with a teardrop shaped sapphire." Narcissa smiled, "That was so sweet of him." Elsa relayed on the happiness he brought her, "Yes, he is. When Pitch came, he held onto me so protectively, like I was going to be ripped away at any moment. When Pitch attacked my father and was about to kill my mother, Jack was begging me not to agree. I had to Narcissa, I had to agree to save my family. That night when I was packing, I had said my goodbyes to my family when he came back to me. Narcissa it was a night of passion, I never felt so much love before, I didn't know one could love someone so much. Jack is an amazing lover when it comes to-" "Wait you and Jack had sex?" she interrupted.

Elsa nodded, Narcissa's faced contorted into a look of panic mixed with fear, "Oh no! That is not good Elsa." as she paced the gazebo. Elsa glanced at her with worry, "What is the matter?" Narcissa's panic grew, "His majesty is not going to like this." Elsa stood up, her tone serious, "Narcissa! Tell me what is wrong!" Narcissa looked at her, "Elsa, he very much wanted you a virgin when he makes you his." Elsa snorted and rolled her eyes, "Well that's too bad for him. There was no way I was going to let him have my maidenhood. Especially to a monster such as himself. I wanted to give it to someone that I love: Jack!" Narcissa spoke nervously, "I just hope you know what you are doing Elsa. His majesty will not be pleased to know that the woman he wants is not a virgin."

Night was upon Erebos and Elsa was forcing herself to get ready for dinner with her soon to be husband. She pulled on an off the shoulder, long sleeved, dark blue dress with a see through black over skirt. She wore black heals and a silver necklace with a moonstone on it. Her hair was left down in a Greek style fashion and placed her crown on her head. She then made her way to the banquet hall to get this over with. She enters and notices there were two glasses of wine. She sat in her chair and kept her royal composure. Pitch grinned, "Welcome my dear, it has been such a long time since we last saw each other it seems. I wondered why you didn't show up for lunch. I have missed you." trying to sweet talk her.

She shrugged slightly, "I didn't show up because I wasn't hungry." He glared, "Of course you weren't" not believing her in the slightest, "You didn't show up because you hate me." his eyes holding anger in them. Elsa's blue eyes held with the same anger in them, "Maybe because I didn't want to see the face of my captor that only wants me for his own purposes. Perhaps I hate the constant reminder by just the looks of you." Pitch grabbed her chin roughly, "Well my sweet, you better get used to seeing me everyday. This will be your lifestyle for a very long time. With me and only me." his golden eyes glaring into her blue ones. He grinned, "I will have you Elsa, whether you like it or not!" his voice filled with rage.

Elsa quickly took the glass of wine closest to her and threw it in his face. The liquid stung his eyes and he released her. She quickly got out of her chair and ran from the room. She was in her chambers, shutting and locking the door refusing to let anyone in. She sat on her bed scared out of her mind. She was absolutely terrified of Pitch and refused to have anything further to do with him, but she was forced to. She pulled herself from the bed and yanking off the dress. She entered her bathing chambers and puts a warm bath together. Pouring in the vanilla scented oils to top it off. She slipped in and embraced the warm water to relieve her stress. She used rose scented oils for her hair and the vanilla for her body. Once satisfied, she got out and pulled a purple nightgown on, leaving her hair down.

Elsa managed to find sleep, and a peaceful one at that, despite the thunderstorm that was ripping through Erebos that night. The balcony doors had been left open slightly, the wind made the see through purple curtains of her canopy bed flow. Elsa remained asleep as a shadow slipped out form the dark corners of her room. It slithers it's way towards her bed. The shadow transformed into Pitch, completely entranced by the sleeping beauty of his queen. She was so peaceful. He moved closer to her to where he was now hovering over her face. His fingers twirling a piece of her platinum blond hair. It was as smooth as river's water.

She began to stir, sensing a presence. A loud crack of thunder woke her up, her eyes locking with those fearsome golden ones. She was shocked that he was there in her room in the middle of the night watching her sleep. She felt disgusted that he had the decency to come in there. She quickly raised half of her body up and tried to move away. Pitch stared into her eyes with a bit of anger, "You will accept me Elsa, love me." grabbing her hand roughly. His voice was raised, "We will have children and you will rule with me as my queen. My queen you will be!" Elsa yelled back at him, "How dare you come into my room without my approval." feeling him tug her back down. He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, "I can do whatever I want with you."

Elsa fought back, but he was much stronger, "Get off!" Pitch pressed his lips to her to shut her up. His tongues slithered past her lips and around her mouth. His hands groped around her body, touching along her sides, grasping her breasts. His mouth found her neck, kissing her with passion. Elsa was unable to sustain the moan that escaped her lips, Pitch smirked at her response to him pleasuring her. She grew angry and had enough, she moved her leg and jerked her knee into his member. Pitch yelled in pain slightly and got off of her. She took this chance to get away. She was out of her bed and running out the door. She was happy to be a fast runner. Pitch yelled, "Don't think you can escape from me! I will always find you!" his voice with fury

She didn't dare look back and ran into the hall and made a break for the doors that lead outside. She just kept running, past the village and into the woods. She had to be able to hid from him there. The woods were so different when it was dark. The trees looked rotten with grey wood, the leaves were black as night, the grass dead under her bare feet. She kept running deeper into the woods. She jumped at hearing the different noises of animals that lay hidden. She stopped by a tree to catch her breath, her back pressed against it. A noise caught her attention, her eyes darted around her. A fear grew in the pit of her stomach as she spotted the creature that had scared her ever since she was little: a snake.

She watched in fear as the snake slithered its way towards her, those black orbs boring into her blue ones. It flicked it's tongue out, taking in her scent. She was paralyzed with fear of what this snake would do to her. It continued to slither it's way closer to her, up between her feet. She felt the smooth, black scales rub against her feet and ankles. Locked on with the snake in front of her, she jumped when she heard the hiss from a second above her. Her eyes widened as another slid down the tree trunk. The snake lowered itself so it was eye to eye with her. She desperately wanted to move her head, but was too afraid. The snake flicked it's tongue, touching her nose and cheek. The snake under her began to slither up her body. It coiled around her waist, wrapping her to the tree. It was then wrapping around her chest, resting one of it's coils between her breasts.

Elsa was petrified. The way the snakes moved around her, the feeling of the one above her with it's eyes staring into hers and it's tongue touching her, it felt almost like a seduction. Her attention was brought to the laugh she didn't want to hear, "I see you've met my little pets my dear." as he walked out from the shadows. He eyed her with a smirk, "I told you, you will not escape me." Elsa gasped feeling the snake tighten it's hold on her to keep her there, "Please let me go, I beg you." her voice pleaded with him, fear in her eyes. Pitch chuckled as he moved closer, "Why should I? In fact, it is rather nice to hear you beg for me. But, this isn't the kind of begging I want to hear from you." his eyes holding a dark lust to them.

The snake above her moved away from her, Pitch yanked her arms up above her head as the snake pinned them there. He smirked, "You know, I cannot wait until I take your maidenhood from you. It will be sublime." his hands slipping along her voluptuous curves. Elsa clenched her eyes shut in fear of what she was going to say, "I am not a virgin!" Pitch froze, the moment those words hit him, he became enraged, "Who have you given it to!" he demanded. Elsa whimpered, but remained silent. His eyes now held fury in them once more, "I see. It was the Jack of yours wasn't it. No matter, the next time we meet, I will kill him slowly and painfully." his lips pressed to her ear. She shivered in response. He chuckled, "Well, now that we are alone together, maybe I should have a little of my way with you."

His hands groped her sides, going up to her straps of her nightgown. With a quick tug, her breasts were revealed to him. His hands found the softness of them while his lips kissed at her neck in pleasure. Elsa was in euphoria, the pleasure she was receiving was enjoyable, but she still fought him with what little she could. His fingers pinched her nipples roughly in annoyance. Aggravated by her being difficult to control, he released her. He blew black sand into her eyes and she was asleep. Pitch summoned the snakes back and they disappeared by his magic. He caught her once the snakes were off of her. He fixed her nightgown, covering her back up and carried her bridal style through the shadows. He made it back to the castle and into her chambers. He laid her back onto the bed, he glanced down at her, "You belong to me Elsa, You will not escape from me again." kissing her forehead before slipping into the shadows.

**Alright let us stop here, that was definitely an interesting chapter for me to type up, BUT good none the less lol. So yeah I don't want to ruin anything further by adding anything unnecessary here lol Hit me with a review if you would be so king and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah WOOO here we go with chapter 17 lol also HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone, right now I still have 3 hours before then, but I still wish everyone a happy new year none the less :) So yeah lets get things going with this chapter already! As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Evening was upon Arrendelle, Bunny was pacing back and forth waiting for Tooth to come. He was incredibly nervous about their date tonight. Jack and Kristoff were also waiting in the room with him, grinning and chuckling comments to themselves. Bunny glanced at them, "What are you two laughing at?" Kristoff shrugged, "Nothing." his grin still there. Jack kept snickering, "Just you is all. Never seen someone so nervous before. It's just a date." Bunny rolled his eyes, "Like you two were such professionals for your first time dating." Both of them laughed, "Yeah we weren't, and were equally laughed at." Kristoff nodded, "Indeed, no worries though, she really likes you just the same. I wouldn't be worried too much about it."

Bunny sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I just want to impress her." They nodded, but all glanced over when they heard Anna cleared her throat. Anna grinned, "May I present Lady Tooth. She is all yours for the night Captain Bunnymund." motioning next to her: no one. Kristoff cleared his throat, "Um Anna." he pointed next to her. Anna glanced next to her, she sighed and went back around the corner. The men all heard chattering and silent bickering before Anna yanked Tooth out from behind the corner, "As I said before, I present Lady Tooth." Tooth stood there all flustered and shy. Anna's smile shown bright, she was very pleased with her work on her.

Bunny swore his mouth was hanging open, Jack nudged him forward. Tooth fiddled with the skirt of her dress. Her hair was styled with slight curl to it and left down, her make up was just enough to enhance her beauty, the gown was of a light pink and hung off her shoulders. Anna couldn't help, but giggle with excitement at the two. Bunny walked towards her and stopped, "You look-"

"Amazing!" Anna squealed.

Bunny grinned, "My words exactly." holding his arm out for her. She slipped her arm into his and led her out, she smiled, "Thanks. You look more handsome." Anna was bouncing in her spot, Kristoff stood next to her, "Calm down Anna, let the two have a good time tonight." Anna grinned, "Oh it's just so romantic! Those two were made for each other." Kristoff chuckled, "Alright, lets go do something. Coming Jack?" Jack nodded, "Sure, what do you have in mind?" They both shrugged, Jack shook his head, "Sounds so much fun." following them with a smile on his face.

Bunny led them towards a small open area, he managed to have a small private open tent set up. Inside was a small sitting arrangement with huge pillows for their seats. It was set up perfectly for two, candles set up in the middle of a low table. Assortment of foods and desserts covered the table. Tooth smiled in awe, "Wow, you really went all out for this?" Bunny was nervous now, "I hope it doesn't disappoint you." She shook her head, "Never." Bunny helped her sit down and then seated himself across from her. The two began to eat, she grinned, "This is very delicious, I cannot thank you enough Bunny.'

He smiled at her, "I wanted everything to be just right for tonight. Though I would like if you would call me by Aster." Tooth nodded, "I did not know you had a different name." He shook his head, "It's quite alright, you didn't know. Yes, my real name is Aster. Bunnymund was sort of a second name I inherited many years ago." Tooth nodded, "I wouldn't mind hearing that story, if you are ok with telling it." He nodded, "Perhaps I can one day, I just want tonight to be more special than it being just about me." She nodded, "Very well, I look forward to hearing it." as they both continued eating.

The night went on well, laughs were shared and both were enjoying each other's company. Tooth was now leaned against him, she glanced up at him "Tonight has been so wonderful Aster, I do hope we could do something like this again." His eyes widened, "You mean like a second date?" She nodded, "Most definitely. After all this is over that is." He nodded, "I would like that very much." Her body shivered slightly, he grabbed his jacket and wrapped her in it, "Better?" She smiled up at him, "Much. Thank you." He smiled down at her, his fingers brushing against her cheek. Tooth couldn't resist the temptation any longer and leaned up to kiss him. Bunny was pleased with her response and kissed her back. It was short and sweet before she pulled back, "I think it's getting late and I must turn in for the night."

He nodded, "Alright, lets get you inside then." as he helped her to her feet after he stood. They both walked side by side together and made their way back inside. Once inside, they stood at the base of the stairs, she glanced at him, "I thank you again for everything tonight Aster. I really had such a wonderful time. I hope we can do this again." He grinned, "Most definitely." kissing her lips once more. She sighed in response, but the two broke apart instantly when they heard Anna squealing at the top of the stairs. They both looked up embarrassed. Jack was chuckling as Kristoff was trying to quiet Anna down. Tooth shook her head, "It seems we have been discovered." as she looked up at the three troublemakers, "Anna shouldn't you be in bed?" watching her scurry down the hall.

Bunny laughed, "It's quite alrigt, I shall see you _all_ in the morning." as he glanced up at the two teens at the top of the stairs. He watched them run off laughing. He shook his head, "Were we all that silly at that age?" Tooth laughed, "Yes, we were actually. Good night Aster." as she went up to check on Anna before bed. He nodded, "Good night Tooth." as he walked back down the hall to the guards quarters. Tonight was such a good night for him, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

><p>Dawn approached Erebos, Elsa stirred in her sleep, as she regained her consciousness. Once she finally came to, she gasped as the memories of the night embedded into her mind. She shivered as she remembered how Pitch's snakes coiled around her, so seductively. The dark lust that were held in his monstrous eyes of his, how he touched her so roughly. She glanced down at her nightgown, nothing was out of place, but she knew he had been there. She felt lightheaded, her body quivered at how she had been violated so. Every single touch he made against her, how rough he was rubbing and pinching her breasts, made her queasy. She was so hurt and ashamed, unable to stop him. How would Jack want her now for being intimately touched by another man?<p>

She loved him so, but couldn't bear the thought of facing him after her night with Pitch. She then remembered the night they shared, how much love he had shown her, how gentle he was with her. He never pushed her into doing anything she didn't want to, unlike Pitch. She felt tears slip down her cheeks, unable to rid her mind and body of the sensation she was feeling at the memories with Pitch. She jumped slightly when she heard a knock at her door, fear itching inside of her, afraid of who it was. Her body tensed until she heard Narcissa on the other side, "Good morning Elsa, may I come in?" She felt a small smile spread across her lips, "Yes, you may come it." as she quickly wiped away her tears.

Narcissa entered and shut the door, she glanced at Elsa and her smile faded. Narcissa frowned as she noticed the dry tears that stained her cheeks, "Elsa, what's wrong?" very concerned. Elsa shook her head, "Oh Narcissa, last night was horrible! Everything about it was terrible. Pitch made his moves on me, I got angry with his advances that I threw a glass of wine at him and ran." Narcissa sat down next to her, her eyes widening at the events, "Elsa I am so sorry." Elsa shook her head, "I only wish that was the end of it. Once I made it to my room, I readied myself for bed. I awoke to find him in my room last night. He demanded that I love him and accept him. He pinned me to the bed, I tried to fight him, but he was too strong." her body shaking.

Narcissa tried to comfort her, Elsa felt the tears returning, "He just kept kissing me and touching me. I kicked him in his member and was able to get away. I just ran as hard and as fast as I could. I ran outside just hoping I could hide. I heard him yelling after me, telling me I cannot hide from him. I escaped into the woods only to be met by his pet snakes, they pinned me to a tree. Pitch was right, I couldn't escape him, he was standing there waiting for me." she sobbed. Narcissa hugged her, "He didn't hurt you did he?" worried he may have tried to. Elsa shook her head, "No, he just had me pinned so I couldn't move or fight back. He said he couldn't wait until he took my maidenhood. I couldn't contain it, I told him I wasn't a virgin."

Narcissa was afraid to hear the rest, she knew her master would have been furious. Elsa shivered again as the images replayed in her head again, Narcissa needed to hear the rest, "How did he take the news?" She sighed, "He was furious, he demanded to know who. It didn't take him long to figure out that it was Jack. Narcissa he's going to kill him when he see's him again and it will be all my fault. He's a monster Narcissa, he then began to have his way with me. I can still feel his lips kissing my neck, the way his hands painfully groped my breasts. I tried to fight back, but then he blew this black substance in my face. It looked like sand in my eyes, then I remember nothing."

Narcissa held her more firmly to comfort her, "It's going to be alright Elsa, I promise." Elsa choked on a sob, "I'm so scared, more scared for Jack's life than my own." Narcissa ran her hands up and down her arm in comfort, "I promise Elsa, this will get better. I managed to go to the village to get some supplies for his majesty yesterday. There are rumors that your father and Jack are coming to rescue you." Elsa pulled herself upright completely surprised, "You speak the truth?" She nodded, "Yes, they managed to get help with the kingdoms of Corona, Icella, and Sverina. Elsa, Jack is coming to get you and bring you back home safely.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jack was really coming to save her, "I can't believe this is actually happening." feeling lightheaded again. Narcissa smiled, "Of course it is Elsa. Your knight in shining armor is coming to rescue his princess." Elsa felt as if there was a small weight lifted from her, "Oh thank goodness! Did they say when they were coming?" Narcissa nodded, "They said in a few days this week, perhaps even before you are married." Elsa slumped back on the bed sighing in relief. Her father and Jack were actually coming for her. Nothing could stand in the way of her new found hope.

* * *

><p>Pitch sat in his study finishing up the final touches to his plan to take out North with the oncoming war. Nyx was babbling on about something, Pitch glanced up at him, "I would like to enjoy some quiet this afternoon Nyx." Nyx nodded his head, "Apologies your majesty. Though I am rather curious about last night. There was quite the ruckus going on." Pitch's eyes narrowed, "Curiosity killed the cat." Nyx held his hands up, "I won't pry, though I must insist you be careful. The blood moon is almost upon us, you have used more magic than you should have. You will need every ounce if you are too-"<p>

"I know what is required of me Nyx!" he snapped back.

Nyx backed up, "I'm sorry my lord, it is not my place to discuss." Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose, "I understand your concern, though you should not worry about any of it. I am stronger than I have been, I will have enough to do what is needed." Nyx nodded, "Of course my lord. Please excuse me. I will leave you to your business." Pitch nodded, "Thank you. Please inform her highness I request her presence for lunch this afternoon. I expect her there Nyx." his eyes glaring into his. Nyx understood and made his way out. He went to her chambers and found it empty, he grew frustrated with having to fetch the princess. Narcissa was also no where to be found.

He checked the astrology room, Elsa was present, he entered. She noticed him enter, she held her glare as he spoke, "His majesty requests your presence this afternoon in the banquet hall." She shook her head and went back to her book, "I do not wish to see his majesty any more than I have to. He is lucky he has dinner with me. Tell his majesty he ought to be grateful I allow that much." Nyx sighed, he really didn't want to deal with her stubbornness, nor face the wrath of his king if she wasn't there. He stood a little closer, "His majesty insists you be there, or _else_." She snorted, "He obviously meant that for you and not myself. He needs me for his damned blood moon, therefore no harm will come to me. He's already made his threats if I do not comply with his demands, I haven't done anything further to show I haven't complied." not once glancing up from her book.

Nyx grew frustrated, "You really think you are safe from his wrath if you continue to deny him his requests.?" She glanced at him, her eyes narrowed, "I would rather suffer pain from his majesty than allow him to have his way with me. If that is what he really intends to do with me, tell him I accept his offer." her tone serious. Nyx was silenced, she obviously had nothing else left to lose, and he had nothing left to use against her as well. Elsa felt pleased with his stunned silence, "Now if you would be so kind as to please leave. Inform his majesty that I will see him at dinner. That will be all." Nyx went to speak, but she spoke louder, "I said that will be all!" Nyx nodded and stormed out, he knew Pitch would be furious.

Elsa sat in her chair, Narcissa came back in to check on her, "How are you doing your highness?" She smiled, "I am quite well actually." setting her book down. Narcissa smiled in return, "I am glad to hear, though Nyx seemed to be in a mood." She chuckled, "Perhaps he is finally at the other end of the stick when it comes to dealing with his majesty." Narcissa nodded, "Perhaps, though we still must be careful, his majesty is not one to be taken lightly." Elsa shrugged, "There really isn't anything further he can use against me. He's made his threats, all he has now is to repeat them, nothing more." Narcissa went to speak, but ended up gasping and falling to her knee.

Elsa got up and was at her side, "Narcissa what is it? What's wrong?" Narcissa whimpered as she felt the familiar pain in her chest, her hand clutching there. Elsa jumped when she heard him chuckle and slip from the shadows. She stood to her feet and glared at him, "You said you wouldn't hurt her." pointing a finger at him. Pitch shook his head, "You are quite aggravating my dear, your stubbornness I grow tired of. I ask only for your compliance, and you can't even give me that." Elsa glared at him, "I have done what you ask of me, I am staying, I am giving you your desire of passing down your damned curse. I have endured your disguting touch, your lustful ways, yet somehow I still manage to anger you because I don't want to sit down and eat with you. Perhaps if you actually acted human and civilized I may actually tolerate you long enough to stand the site of you." her voice raised and shaking.

Pitch glared at her, Narcissa yelped on the floor, his eyes narrowed, "You give me everything except your heart, your love." She shook her head, "You weren't meant to be loved, not when you are this heartless monster that stands before me and uses endless threats to get what he wants." Pitch used his magic and removed Narcissa from the room, the door slamming shut. He stood a few feet from where she was now, "I will have that, you will love me, accept me. I am your future and there is nothing you can do to change that." Her blue eyes never faltered from his, never faltered from the hatred they held. Pitch ran his hand along her arm, Elsa cringed and backhanded him. Pitch's head jerked to the side, a growl escaping his lips.

She glared at him, "You touch me again, I swear it won't end well." Pitch turned his attention back at her, he snatched her wriste, "I swear to you, if I see one glimpse of your father, or Jack, I will make sure you watch as they die slowly. I know they are coming Elsa, and I will stop them. Now get out!" Elsa brushed past him and ran back to her room. Pitch felt his anger raging inside him, how badly he wanted to teach her a lesson, but had to stop himself from going crazy.

Elsa slammed the door to her chambers, she knew he was going to kill them. She knew they were coming, so did he. She was now afraid for their lives, how could she save them? Pitch needed her for the blood moon and they were trying to stop it from happening. She needed to protect everyone. She entered her bathing chambers and drew a cold bath. She yanked her dress off, leaving the corset and chemise she had on underneath. She gasped feeling the cold water rush over her, it soothed and numbed the ache she felt. Pitch will win if she didn't stop him. She leaned back and embraced the cold numbing sensation that the water brought. She stared up at the ceiling, "Stop me to stop the deaths of everyone. Stop me to stop the blood moon from happening. Stop me and I stop Pitch." as she slipped under the water. She no longer felt afraid, she just felt cold and numb. She closed her eyes to accept the oncoming darkness.

**SO yeah I'm tired now and man did my mind wander with the ending here lol. DarkTempest I just wanted to rattle Pitch's cage here, show that he isn't in charge as he thinks he is lol. BUT if this is not something you want I can fix this and make it as if it never happened. So yeah I'm going to bed now lol it's 230 am lol. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Alrighty everyone let us get going with chapter 18! SO yeah let us see what comes about with this :) I won't keep everyone here too long, I had some free time finally and decided to get this going lol So as always I do not own any of these characters **

There was a loud knock followed by Narcissa's voice with high concern in her tone, "Elsa are you okay? You have been in there for an hour and a half." Elsa snapped awake, she glanced around her remembering she was in the tub. She sat herself up, surprised she had been in there that long, "Yes, I'm fine Narcissa. Just fell alseep for a bit." saying with a little laugh at the end. Narcissa laughed as well, "Alright, I will wait for you to get out and we will get you ready for dinner." as she left her alone. Elsa quickly got her hair washed with vanilla scented oils and got out. She dried herself off and pulls on new undergarments.

Narcissa smiled at her when she came out, "What color would you like to wear this evening?" She thought a moment, "A nice royal blue dress, my traditional color please." Narcissa nodded, "Right away Elsa." walking into her closet to look for just that. Elsa sat down on the bed while she waited, "Narcissa? Remember when we were talking in the astrology room?" Narcissa responded, "Yes." Elsa continued, "When you fell to the ground in pain, and Pitch, did he put you under the crystal curse again?" concern in her voice, worried for Narcissa's well-being. Narcissa was still searching in her closet, "Yes, I am still on the curse I'm afraid." she said with pain written in her voice.

Elsa asked with curiosity, "How can you tell though?" Narcissa emerged from the closet, "I can feel it. It's like my heart doesn't feel free. It feels like your heart isn't there, but still able to breathe. Even worse, it feels like someone is controlling it." placing her hand where her heart was, feeling it beat. Elsa felt angered, "That is horrible! How can he go back on his word? He promised me he wouldn't hurt you if I complied to his wishes!" Narcissa frowned, "It is because you will not give him your heart, or love. It is what he wants most from you. Oh, and I found the dress you requested." holding out the dress. Elsa took it and pulled it one with Narcissa helping her lacing it together. It was a royal blue dress with a sweetheart bodice, trasnparent elbow length sleeves with silk ruffles at the elbows. A transparent cornflower blue overskirt, blue heels, and a silver necklace holding a moonstone pendant.

She sat down at her vanity and worked on her hair, she styled it in a wavy and curly fashion which hung down to her waist. She left her bangs down and parted in the middle of her head, two locks of her hair hung loose and framed the sides of her face. She pulled the rest of her hair up and back into a large sock bun. She grabbed her crown and placed it on her head. She was ready, "I'm ready now. We should go to the banquet hall." obviously annoyed with the fact that she had to see him again. Narcissa tried to cheer her up, "Yes of course, but don't worry Elsa. It will be done before you know it." They both got up and left.

Along the way they both ran into Nyx, he spotted Elsa with interest in his eyes and take by her beauty. She was very beautiful indeed just like the villagers all said, but she was stubborn as hell. He swept back his entranced gaze and changed it to anger. He stood in front of her and stopped her, "So, you decided to miss lunch again. Now you have the audacity to show up for dinner with his majesty. Master won't be happy you know." She glared at him, "For your information Nyx, his majesty has already infromed me of his anger this afternoon. Secondly, I fell asleep by accident and the rest is none of your business." her tone with anger and sass to it. Nyx narrowed his eyes,"You best watch your mouth Elsa. Master is capable of making you more obedient to him if he wanted to. I am just curious as to why he hasn't already, you are quite the stubborn woman and will be carrying the heir to the throne in five days. You best obey your future husband and have no say in the matter of my opinion." he smirked, insulting her.

Elsa was about to retort, but Narcissa stopped her and urged her to go to the banquet hall. She left, Narcissa then turned pointing her finger at him, fury in her eyes, "How dare you say that to Elsa! You leave her alone! You have no business whatssoever with her!" Nyx raised an eyebrow, curious at her sudden behavior. He has known her ever since she first joined to work at the castle. He had to admit, she was very beautiful. He especially liked how her green eyes showed fury in them, but also holding a pinch of innocence in them. Her face held the essence of innocence and sweetness. How her long dark brown hair was always down. Reminded him of a river of chocolate. she always wore the color purple, he loved that about her. It brought out her rare eyes more. He was attracted to her no doubt. Since Pitch had Elsa in his clutches, maybe, just maybe he could try and seduce her.

He smirked at her, "You know Narcissa, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look?" taking that first step. She glared at him, "Don't even try to change the subjesct with me Nyx. You should never insult Elsa, she could very well tell Pitch on you and you will be in trouble." trying not to listen to him, though she had to admit he was good looking. His hair was nice and short and spikey, but was a smooth blackish blue. His eyes were a dark blue, and his pale skin holding a blush to it. He always wore his midnight blue shirt and black pants and boots: very formal looing. She would never admit any of this to him. Nyx smirked further, she still tried to be serious, "You are very cute when you are angry you know that?" his finger set under her chin for her to look up into his eyes.

She was speechless after hearing what he said, 'Curse you, you silver-tongued serpent!' she thought to herself. Nyx stepped closer, "I date girls who play hard to get, and you are very much my type. I know you may not have the beauty that Elsa possesses, but you have a more natural beauty. A beauty that only the innocent type have." his other hand combing through her hair. Nyx was right, her hair was incredibly smooth and silky. His hand laced around her waist, bringing her even closer, "You have very nice curves yourself Narcissa. I can't see why other ment haven't been throwing themselves at you." his hand going up and down along her waist. Narcissa looked at him with curiosity, "Why are you doig this Nyx?" almost under his spell of seduction.

Nyx's eyes held mischief, "I've finally come to terms on my secret desire for you. Perhaps I could even persuade Pitch to free you from the curse he has on you. Just think Narcissa, you can be free again." pushing her against a wall. She gasped at his sudden forwardness towards her, "And why would you do that for me? I am certainly not important." His eyes lingering over her, "Oh, but you are. You have the kindest hear of any woman I have ever known. That is a rare trait to have in this kingdom. Though your name sounds dark to me. You hold a dark beauty with a face that could lure any man into your trap of love." his gaze falling on her pink lips. His hands ran lower, pulling carefully at the hem of her dark purple dress. She tried to fight back, but he had a death grip on her. He grinned, "Struggling is futile Narcissa. I have you here in my arms. I cannot let you go my dark beauty." his words seducing her, distracting her from his wandering hand.

Narcissa then felt him pulled her face closer, his lips clashing with hers. She thought the kiss somewhat nice, but ended it quickly when she felt his hand brush her inner thighs, too close to her core, "Get the hell off me!" Nyx was taken back and felt a punch right in his face and a slap. He was surprised by her anger, but enjoyed it, it was rough and a challenge. He wanted to win her over. She pulled herself away from him, "You stay away from me you serpent. I will not allow this affection to continue! Nor you to have me." He chuckled, "Oh I know you enjoyed that kiss, you just refuse to admit it. There must be something you feel going on between us. You are just too good to see it. I must say I do love you Narcissa." Her eyes narrowed again, "Don't you dare say you love me. There is NO love between us, no spark! You will not control me like Pitch does Elsa!" she yelled. Nyx's expression never falters, "Oh, but there is! Your beauty has possessed me, I must have you." his dark blue eyes holding lust in them. He advances her, but she fought back

He then pulls her face closer to his and places his lips on her pink ones. The kiss was a little nice but Narcissa will not let it to continue when she felt his hand going up her leg to the inside of her thigh close to her core. "Get the hell off me!" She punched Nyx right in his face and slaps him. Nyx is taken aback by her fury but he liked it, he liked it rough and a challenge to seduce and win a female. "You stay away from me you serpent, I will not allow this affection to go on! Nor you to have me!" "Oh, you liked the kiss I know you did, you just won't admit it. Come on you must feel something between us. Your just to good to see it. I love you Narcissa." "Don't you dare say you love me! There is No love between us no spark! You will not control me like how Pitch controls Elsa!" Narcissa yells at Nyx. "Oh, but there is! You beauty had possessed me, I must have you Narcissa!" Nyx says with lust in her dark blue eyes. He then runs at Narcissa but Narcissa fought back landing punches and yanking at his hair, causing a small ruckus.

Pitch emerged from the shadows, "What the hell is going on here!" he demanded. Both of them separated from the other. Nyx straightened himself out, "Nothing your majesty, just a slight misunderstanding." Narcissa bowed her head, "Please excuse me." as she wandered off. Pitch glared at Nyx, "I understand the desire in your eyes Nyx. Stop being stupid and reckless, I will not see this happen again." Nyx nodded and Pitch made his way to the banquet hall. Nyx grinned and departed on his own way.

Jack managed to get some sleep during the night, but woke up before the dawn. He was busy and getting the uniforms together. He managed to knock out at least a dozen or so more uniforms. They only had so much time to make sure they had enough uniforms to slip in to Erebos undetected. His body was telling him to sleep, but his mind and heart kept him going. This was their last chance to get Elsa back before the blood moon. They only had five days and still had to set sail. He was so busy with his work, he didn't notice his door opening and Kristoff walking in. He jumped from his wandering thoughts when he heard him clear his throat, "Shit Kristoff you scared me." Kristoff laughed "My friend you look even more like a ghost in this state. Have you slept at all?" Jack sighed as he finished up another uniform, "I slept enough. Besides I have a lot on my mind, the day is getting closer and seems we still have so much more to do."

Kristoff slumped down in a chair across from him, "Still need to sleep at some point Jack. Especially since we are so close to setting sail. You don't want to go to Erebos and lose because you failed to take care of yourself." Jack shrugged, "I will be fine Kristoff, you know how I am." He nodded, "Indeed I do, which is why I came in here. We have made pleanty of uniforms, plus more. You just need to do your part now, staying focused on getting Elsa back. In doing so, that requires you to be at your best. I say this out of concern as a close friend and respect." Jack tossed the uniform in the pile of others he had done, he slumped back in his chair and ran his hands across his face. Jack knew Kristoff was right, he sighed and just let his body relax in the chair a moment. He let out a deep sigh, "Man, I never knew how tired I was."

Kristoff chuckled, "That's alright Jack, but we did. Which is why you should rest a bit more before the sun does rise." slapping a hand on his shoulder. Jack grunted, "Easy there big guy, I do need my shoulder to fight." Kristoff laughed, "Now there's the Jack I know. Come on, get back in bed. I will come and get you later, so don't get up until then." getting to his feet. He hoisted Jack up from his chair, "Alright already I'm going." Kristoff shoved him into the bed and grabbed the materials, "Since you will be in bed, you won't be needing these then. I will see you later." as he walked out the door. Jack slumped back into the bed, he stared up at the ceiling.

The door shut and his mind began to wander. It was really close now, all they had to do was leave. 'Soon.' he thought, 'Soon she will be back home. Safe and sound. Surrounded by her loved ones. Finally back in my arms, no longer being held hostage.' his gaze fell upon his half open window. The moon still up at the moment, though dawn would be approaching in a few hours. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and finally found sleep once more. His dreams were of Elsa, back home where she belonged.

Elsa sat at the table patiently as she could be. Pitch entered, a smile plastered on his face, though she knew it to be something else. He sat himself down, "A pleasure it is to have you in my presence for once." She held her composure, "I'm sure it is, though I cannot say the same." He tugged his plate forward and snapped his finger, the staff immediately served them. She took her spoon taking a sip of the soup first. Pitch watched her every move, "I trust your day was eventful?" She nodded, "It has, though it could always be better. I wish your human pet would keep any and all comments to himself." Pitch stared at her, "What has he done now?" onbviously annoyed at the behavior between the two.

She glanced at his way, "What he always does when you aren't around. Acts like he is above everyone just because of you. Causes trouble, snoops around, discusses matters between you and I." Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose, "I shall speak to him." Elsa rolled her eyes, "Like that will fix anything, hasn't so far. Obviously he doesn't seemed to be bothered by you." as she took a sip of the wine. Pitch growled slightly, "You expect more from me yet I still get so little from you." She glared at him, "You've been given way more than you should have from me. If I am to be your queen, I expect _your_ psychotic servant to treat me as such. Last I checked I deserved that much since I outrank him."

Pitch's fingers twitched, "Fine." The rest of the meal they ate in silence. She just wanted this to be over already. Pitch had another bottle of wine brought out, "I trust I can at least have a second glass with you before you run off." She sighed, but agreed. He poured them each a glass and held it for her. She took it and sipped it, it was actually quite delicious, she took a few more sips. He smirked, "You can admit that you like it. I am not blind to that." She shrugged, "Yes I do like it, doesn't change the fact that I am not impressed with you." taking another sip. He chuckled, "My dear, you ought to watch that mouth of yours. I just may have to teach you some respect." She sat the glass down, "What more could you possibly do to me that you haven't already Pitch. Not to mention what my future holds with you?"

Pitch sighed, Elsa got to her feet, "I believe I am done for tonight, good night Pitch." as she went to walk out she felt slightly dizzy, her legs giving out and falling to the ground. She glanced back at him, he smirked at her, 'What on earth was in the wine?' she thought. Pitch just chuckeld to himself, "I bet you are wondering what I did to you hmm?" She gave a look that said 'duh', he continued, "It's something to help you relax while we talk. I am tired of you running away every chance you get. I am trying to explain to you why I need you Elsa." She was very shocked, but still mad for him using his dark magic against her. He made his way to her and carefully picked her back up and back into her chair.

He glanced down at her, "When I was a little boy, my brother and I always played fun games with each other, getting into michief. Our parents would scold us not to get into trouble again, but we never listened, we just loved to have fun." a sincere smile formed on his face, shocking Elsa more: he was actually smiling and not just at her. Pitch went on, "Then when we reached our teen years, Tsar and I planned on joining to enter working with the army, learning to be just and productive. Even though he was my older brother, and the heir to the throne, I was never jealous of him. That is until one day a ship came to the docks from a neighboring country, a ship that had his future on it." his expression changed almost sad, but a jealous look. Elsa spoke with curiosity, "What was on the ship that made you jealous of your brother?"

He glanced back down at her, "Princess Celestia of the kingdom of Lunaria. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Hair as gold as the sun, aquamarine eyes, and fair skin, but she was all his. I could never have her since our parents and her own arranged their marriage. She was the first woman I have ever fallen in love with, but she was never interested in me. I was much younger than her. She was 19 and I was only 13 at the time, therefore could never work out. My mother had told me that I would one day find the girl of my derams. She was the only one who could truly understand me. I miss her terribly. Then when my brother married her and had a daughter with her, I was a little happy for him, since he got the girl that I wanted." he finished.

Elsa just glared at him with disgust, "So you killed your bother and murdered his family, all because you didn't get the girl you wanted?" Pitch glared back at her, his voice raised, "My brother had everything! He had the power, the throne, Celestia, and he was the one who had a family! Not once gave a damn about his misunderstood and non popular brother! He never really cared about me anyway, I didn't have control over my dark powers that mother passed onto me. It made me change my look on him forever Elsa!" pain obviously written in his tone. His voice shook, "He called me a monster! His own brother! I knew he had changed and the reason our friendship changed and tore apart was because of that seductress Celestia. I then knew what had to be done and that was to get rid of them all. My father would have been proud to see that I was not the weak link to the chain. I was the strong one that was never to bloom in my fathers eyes. Only mother knew me and I know she is looking down on me with greatness for her little dark prince."

Elsa from absolute pity, felt sorry for him. His father had neglected him and never noticed him during his childhood. It had to have been heartbreaking to have the only member of his family left to call him a monster because he didn't understand his brother's powers. She sighed, "Well that is sad indeed. I will give you that." her voice filled with compassion. Pitch eyed her, "You see the midnight lily is why you are here. That lily represents magic, beauty, mystery, innocence, royalty, and kindness in Erebos. The midnight lily is a part of you Elsa. It was what your father traded for to save you mother during her sickness while pregnant with you." Elsa was too busy trying to take this all in, Pitch continued, "You are apart of Erebos and apart of me." smiling as he took her hand.

He held her hand firmly, "The gods made us for each other." "No!" she snapped at him, yanking her hand away, "We are nothing alike! I am not dark." Pitch's glared darkened, "If you keep refusing me, I will have to resort to extreme measures my dear. There are many dark spells and potions I could use on you if I didn't keep myself from doing that." She backed into the chair further afraid, "You would't dare!" He grinned, "I would. Now how about we finish the night off with a kiss." forcing his mouth on hers roughly. Once he pulled back, he released her from the dark magic, "You are free to go now Elsa. I will see you tomorrow."

Elsa quickly got to her feet and walked out and quickly returned to her room. She made sure to move quckly so as to not run into Nyx along the way. She found Narcissa waiting in her bedroom, she quickly removed her garments and got into her purple nightgown. She glanced at Narcissa, "Would you please stay with me tonight?" Narcissa nodded, "Of course." as she went and changed into her dark raspberry colored nightgown in the bathroom. She went over and slept on the sofa that was in her room. She wanted to help keep Elsa's mind at peace. Both soon fell asleep.

**Alright there we have it, things have been changed and fixed. I have no further comments here so I will see everyone next chapter. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG I am super late here and I do apologise here lol. Work has had me in even on my days off and all cause people quitting and what not lol so yeah I finally have a moment and am ready to provide you all with chapter 19 :) DarkTempest I will do my best with the ending here and hope I got what you said correct if not well just let me know and I will fix it :) So without further ado here we go. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack managed to get some more rest as well as finally having a decent dream since Elsa had been taken. In his dream he was back home in Icella during the winter, but that wasn't all that was sweet about it.

_The snow brightened around his kingdom, it was almost a mystical wonderland. Elsa was with him and both had wandered into the Icicle Woods. It was beautiful and filled with shining trees, laced with snow and ice. There were even flowers that were surprisingly blooming. Elsa was wearing a beautiful ice blue dress with tiny silver jewels, it made it shine like the snow around them. She had a royal blue cape with white fur on the edges an collar. Jack was completely mesmerized by how the element of winter looked so enchanting on her. It was like she was a winter goddess. He glanced at her, "You look so beautiful. I am just so happy that we were able to meet at your birthday celebration." his hand stroking her cheek lovingly._

_She turned to face him, "I am very fortunate too Jack. If I hadn't met you, I would have been married off to someone else." placing her hand where his was. She wanted to feel his skin and warmth. He grinned as an idea came to mind, "How about we head to Glacier Lake for some ice skating?" She smiled wide at him, "I would love to!" Jack took her hand and led her to the lake. It was big and solid. They pulled their skates on and began to skate together. They danced and twirled with each other, enjoying their time together. Elsa was laughing and was beyond happy to be with him. Jack felt like the happiest man in the world. The feeling of having her in his arms again. A few more tricks were made before they stopped for a quick kiss._

Jack felt himself shift and awaken once more, his mood heightened. He could still feel the sensation of her lips against his, it was almost as if it were real, but that was impossible. He heard a knock on the door nearly jumping out of the bed. Kristoff opened the door with an exicted look on his face, "Jack, you need to come to the throne room at once! North has serious news about us departing for Erebos. Let's go!" Jack didn't need to be told twice and was immediately out of the bed. He ran past Kristoff, who wasn't too far behind, with clothes he still had on from yesterday. He didn't even care that his hair was a mess, even though it looked like it most of the time. Both men rushed down to the throne room where all the soldiers were standing present.

They made their way towards the front of the room awaiting the news. North's voice echoed through the room as he spoke proudly, "Everyone! Today is the day. The day where we all get ready for our departure for Erebos today! We shall leave at dusk. Today is the day we begin our mission to rescue my daughter princess Elsa and free her from the kingdom of Erebos and from King Pitch's wrath!" The room erupted with cheers. Jack was flabbergasted. It was finally happening, they were going to leave for Erebos today. He was out of the throne room once he heard the news. He had to get his stuff ready, "Elsa don't you worry any longer. I am coming for you. When I finally have you back in my arms, I am never letting anything take you again." he vowed.

* * *

><p>Morning came, and the two women woke up to the bright sun shining in. Elsa stretched and glanced over at Narcissa, "How did you sleep Narcissa?" She yawned, stretching herself, "Rather food actually. It is much better than sleeping alone in a dark castle where there are two men that you are terrified of roaming around." rolling her eyes. Elsa nodded, she never did get to talk much with her after they got to her room, "Narcissa, what happened after I left to have dinner with Pitch?" She was obviously concerned knowing something bad happened with Nyx. Narcissa glanced over at her, "Well, after I told you to go without me, I yelled at him. Told him not to insult or sneak his way into you business. The next thing I knew, Nyx was trying to seduce me. He said that maybe he could persuade Pitch to remove the curse I am on."<p>

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I am surprised he would even consider doing such a nice thing to anyone else besides himself." sarcasm rolling off her tongue. Narcissa chuckled, "I know, that's why I didn't believe him. Then he went on telling me I'm this beautiful goddess of spring, that I have possessed him and that he must have me. Then we fought, and believe me Elsa, did I ever give him a nice slugger or two. He was totally no match for me." she spoke proudly. Both the girls laughed. Narcissa sighed from her laughing fit, "That's when Pitch came through the shadows and made us stop. Though I still won the fight." Elsa nodded, "Well that explains why he was late for dinner." now knowing why.

Narcissa nodded, "So what was dinner like with Pitch last night?" Elsa groaned, "Well he said he would deal with Nyx, that he still wants my love or course. Then I come to find he has used dark magic against me so he could tell me his history with his brother. It does sadden me to hear, but I still resent him." she finished. Elsa climbed out of her bed and went to her closet pulling out her Arrendale royal blue dress. She pulled it on and left her hair down. Narcissa took the hint and got herself ready for the day as well. She eyed a beautiful dark raspberry dress, with elbow length sleeves, but was deciding against it. She shouldn't be wearing something so fancy. Elsa noticed, "Go ahead Narcissa."

"What?"

"You can wear that dress. It is yours after all." Elsa said with a smile. Narcissa nodded with an even bigger smile, "Thank you Elsa." as she went into the bathroom to put it on. She came back out moments later with the dress on, and her hair up in a high ponytail, leaving a few stands to frame her face. Once both were ready, they left together to grab something to eat for breakfast.

Nyx had been with Pitch in the study, he was trying to persuade Pitch to release Narcissa from the curse. Pitch was getting annoyed, Nyx continued, "Please master, I ask that you release her. She is innocent and you really don't need her anymore to do your bidding. She has no purpose anymore." Pitch sighed, a smirk then grew on hsi face figuring out his intentions, "Perhaps. It's because you love her don't you Nyx? You want her the same way I want Elsa. I must say, you choose your women well. Although, if I do release her, how am I to get what I want from Elsa? How am I to get her love and respect for me?" Nyx smirked, he had this all worked out, "It is very simple master. I have an idea you wouldn't object to." Pitch nodded, "You have my attention."

Nyx nodded, "You get her love again with her free will and if she refuses you again, well you could very well use the same curse you have on Narcissa and place it on her instead." Pitch thought about it, Nyx continued, "After all master, with her under the curse, she will do anything you ask with a snap of a finger. With her under the curse, she will be ever so obedient and will love you. It may not be fair to her, but in the end you will have her all to yourself. Just imagine the possibilities, of all she would do for you, including on your wedding night. So tempting just imagine this. She won't be able to fight back when you pleasure her. She will be yours for eternity. She will be your obedient queen and bear you your child." he finished.

Pitch thought more on the idea, he actually thought it to be brilliant. He glanced back at him, "Very well Nyx, my most trusted and loyal friend. Narcissa will be free of the curse, for you and your desire towards her. As for Elsa, she will be all mine." Both of them laugh maliciously, the type that would make any person afraid the moment it reached their ears.

* * *

><p>Jack was immediately set for the trip, Kristoff as well. They awaited North's presence before they were to depart. Everyone in the town was there to show their support for all who were departing for war in hopes to rescue back their princess. A small applaud was made as North made his way down the aisle of people, Katya was with him as well as Anna. North stopped, turned to face them, "Do not fret my darlings, I will return Elsa back to Arrendelle as promised." Katya couldn't contain her heart ache any longer and threw herself into his arms. She held onto him as if he would never return. She puled back just enough to press her lips against his, it was all she could do to pull herself away to speak, ""Please, North, take care of yourself. Come back to me and Anna, promise that you will come back to me North." He nodded, " I will do everything in my power to return as well. I promise." "Swear to it, swear that you you will come back to me with our daughter." Katya says almost crying. "I swear it, Katya. I'll swear it forever." North whispered back fervently. North holds onto Katya knowing that this could or could not be their last embrace. He kisses Katya again with desperate passion. When they broke apart, it was so painful due to their love for each other. He tells Anna to be strong and take care of her mother while he's gone. Anna hugs her father and says goodbye. "Take care my loves and I will see you all again." as he hugged them both once more. He released them and made his way aboard the ship.<p>

Kristoff approached Anna before he boarded with the rest. He pulls Anna close to him, kissing her forehead, "Be safe my love while I am gone. Don't do anything too reckless so we can have a real date when I return." smiling down at her. Anna laughed through a small sob, "You know me, can't always promise I will stay out of trouble, but for you I just might." Kristoff stole a quick kiss before stroking her cheek gently with his hand, "I will be back soon, I love you." She smiled, "I love you too, just be careful over there." He nodded, "I will. Take care." as he followed North's path up onto the boat.

Captain Bunnymund had also made his way to the boats, Lady Tooth had tears flowing from her eyes. He turned to face her kissing her head gently, "Do not worry my love, I still have many more dates to have with you." She tried to cheer up, but was afraid of everything that was happening and was going to happen while they were over there. She looked up, his thumb brushed away the tears that kept coming, "Just please be safe over there Aster. I just do't want to lose you when I finally have you." He kissed her lips tenderly before he pulled back, "I'm stubborn as hell woman, it will take a lot for me to be taken. I will see you again before you know it." She nodded and felt him slip away from her.

Everyone was now aboard the ship, all the soldiers from Arrendale, Sverina, Icella, and Corona were ready as promised. Everyone watched as the ships then began to set sail, on course for Erebos. Jack glanced up ahead as they exited the fjord, "Hang tight Elsa, we are finally coming to get you. Not too much longer and I will have you back in my arms." Kristoff stood behind him and placed a hand to his shoulder, "Together to the end my friend. You lead and I will follow. I have your back." Jack nodded with a smile, "Thank you my brother." North glanced at the two of them, "I hope you both are ready, bad things lie ahead for us all. We must not act on emotions anymore, Pitch will use that to his advantage. He has something that we three care about, and will use her to get us to cooperate if he must."

Jack sighed, knowing full well that this was likely to happen, he just hoped it wouldn't come to that and they would be able to get her out safely. North sighed, "Again I am indebted to everyone aboard these ships, I cannot thank everyone enough for what we are about to endure." Jack nodded, "I wouldn't have had this any other way North. Now lets just get her out of there and put an end to this."

* * *

><p>Elsa made her way to the banquet hall to meet with Pitch for lunch, she was trying to keep him pleased enough to where he would stop pursuing her. Once she was inside, she spotted him awaiting her, but also Nyx. She stood next to the table, "I hadn't realized we would be accompanied." she glared at Nyx. Pitch stood up, "Nyx, you may leave now." She watched as he left, but kept himself at the doorway unnoticed. She glanced back at Pitch, he stood there smiling. Something wasn't right, but sat down anyways. Pitch did the same, "It pleases me to see you join me other than just at dinner." She sat there and ate her food, "If it keeps you from using your magic against me, then so be it."<p>

Pitch chuckled, "Oh my dear, your attitude is growing very tiresome." as he began to dangling the red gem. Her eyes fixated on it, "I grow tiresome of your constant lies, like the one I see before me now." He glanced at her, his hand fiddling with it, "Such a shame she has to suffer because you fail to give me what I want Elsa." She kept herself calm so as not to upset him, "You promised me you wouldn't hurt her yet here you are doing just that." He grinned, "I did promise, as long as you gave yourself to me." She narrowed her eyes, "I have and will continue to do so." He shook his head, "Not everything Elsa. You are very aware that you haven't."

She bit her lip, "I cannot love someone who uses constant threats of hurting someone I care about." Pitch eyed her, "How about this, I just crush this now," giving it a slight squeeze to it, he saw her breath catch in her throat, "and you won't have anything left to lose and you can continue to deny me." She shook her head no, "Please don't." Pitch smirked, "Why care for the likes of her, she's nobody Elsa." She felt her heart ache, "She's not a nobody. S-she's my friend." Pitch tsked, "And a friend that is going to die because little miss Elsa refuses to give me her love and affection." squeezing more.

Elsa swore she heard Narcissa screaming down the hall, she felt like her own heart was going to burst, "Stop it!" Pitch grinned, "Why should I? You want to play difficult, so will I." She whimpered, "T-take me instead." His grip loosened, "Go on." She looked at him through tear filled eyes, "Just l-let her go. Take m-mine instead." slumping into her seat. Pitch thought a moment, "What would that prove then Elsa?" She glanced down at her hands in her lap, "That you will finally have my heart, just like you want. Though I can only hope that you actually keep your promise not to hurt her anymore." Pitch's hand glowed and the gem dimmed before it regained life once more, "Done." Elsa gasped, feeling that weird sensation in her chest, the same thing Narcissa had described about how it felt.

Pitch ran his hand along hers in her lap, "It was all I asked from you Elsa." She shivered, "May I please go to my room for now? I would like a minute." Pitch grinned, "Yes, but I expect to see you before dinner." She nodded, "Yes." as she stood up. She walked towards the exit, she needed to get to her chambers. Nyx had heard everything, he made his way to find his prize. Pitch sat at the table grinning, his eyes lingering over the gem, he finally had what he wanted. Now there was nothing that could take it away from him.

**Yeah I'm gonna stop here, I'm sorry DarkTempest I can work on something between Narcissa and Nyx in the next chapter if you want. That and I hope things were ok with how things were written here :) If not let me know and I will correct some. I am so exhausted guys so review if you would be so kind and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**WOO yeah free time lol I actually have the next three days off so now I can actually get chapter 20 going and possibly 21 lol so yeah won't waste too much time here know everyone is waiting for the good stuff here lol so yeah here we go. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

It was like it was out of the blue, one minute she was clutching her chest on the floor in pain, the next thing she knew it was gone. Narcissa got up from the floor in the hallway and glanced around slightly confused. Not only had the pain stopped, but felt like it was gone altogether. Her mind wondered many things, was it even possible? She had a hard time believing that it was over, but her heart told her it was real, that she was free from it. She couldn't help, but sigh in relief, "Thank goodness, I am finally rid of that curse." unable to contain the smile on her face.

"You are quite welcome my sweet."

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice that came from behind her. 'Don't let that be his voice.' she thought to herself as she turned around. Sure enough there he was, standing a few feet from her. His eyes held a lustful instinct to them, like she was a prize he had just won. She just glared at him, she was not about to let him try anything. If he did, she would give him hell for it. She sighed, "Why the hell would I be thanking the likes of you? You were not the one who had control over me." Nyx chuckled, "If it weren't for my convincing words to his majesty, you would still be under said control." She rolled her eyes, "So I should be so greatful and just hand myself over to you? I am free from one monster's control, I do not intend to give it over to another." as she turned on her heal and walked off.

Nyx chuckled and kept pace with her, "Well excuse me for caring." She snorted, "Please, you really don't care about what really happens to me. You only spoke with him so you can have your way with me in such a disgraceful manner. I would rather be back under his control than to allow that to happen." Nyx growled snatching her wrist, turning her to face him, "Show me some respect Narcissa, I did you a favor, now the least you could do is give me something in return." as he tried to kiss her. She backhanded him, "I didn't ask for any favors from you Nyx. You did that on your own accord. I don't owe you a damn thing."

Nyx's head jerked to the side, he felt his blood boil, but a dark chuckle escaped his lips. His head slowly turn back to face hers, "My Narcissa, you have such a temper on you, it turns me on more." his dark blue eyes tinted with dark desire. She glared at him feeling a rush and was slammed back against a wall, she gasped, he continued "Do not deny me Narcissa, I know deep down you want me too." his lips very close to hers. Narcissa felt his hand snake around her neck, taking hold of her hair, tugging her head back, "I feel nothing for you Nyx." He grinned, "Prove it then." pressing his lips to hers, muffling her surprised gasp.

She felt the passion behind it, but remained firmed on hating him, not giving into him. She felt his hand release her hair, she jerked her head to the side quickly, "Get off me now!" His lips pressed against her neck, he chuckled, "Why should I? You're enjoying this just the same." his hand traveling along her sides. She growled, "I said-" as she kneed him, "Get off me now!" Nyx grunted from the blow, bending over in pain. Narcissa then took her chance and took off down the hall. Nyx took a moment to regain his composure, "Very well Narcissa, let the hunt begin." as he stood himself upright and walked off.

* * *

><p>Elsa had been in her chambers for a while. She hadn't stopped pacing the room, her mind continued to replay what she had just done. She was now under the same curse Narcissa was on, but was glad that she wasn't the one having to deal with the pain anymore. She slumped down on her bed, "What am I going to do now?" burying her face into her hands. She sighed as she pulled her hands down, "Jack if you are coming, please come soon. I only have four days left before I marry a monster and bare his child." her body shivering at the mere thought of it all. Everything began to run through her head at once, she felt so overwhelmed.<p>

Endless apologies came from her as some tears were shed, "Anna forgive me, I'm sorry I left you, but if I don't come back, I know you will be an amazing future queen of Arrendale. Mother I miss you more than ever. I long for your comforting hugs and soothing voice, how I wish you were here for me now." She glanced up more tears fell, "Father, I know you would always protect me from any danger I would find myself in. Just know that no matter what, I will always be your little princess." wrapping her arms around herself. She never once sat down to think just how much she missed her family.

She placed a hand over her heart, feeling it beat. Narcissa was right, it does feel like it isn't completely there, but yet you're alive and breathing. That there was something there controlling it to make matters worse. Wiping away her tears, she cleared her mind of any unhappy thought, she didn't want to remain a ticking time bomb with being upset. Especially now that she had to be even more careful around Pitch. She got up and left the room making her way outside for some fresh air, careful not to alert anyone.

She found her way to the gardens, it always seemed to be calming and peaceful, exactly what she was looking for. During her stroll she took notice of just about everything around her. Hearing the humming of humming birds that were visiting the flowers. Her eyes caught sight of the Midnight Lily, her favorite flower in the garden. She ran her fingers delicately along it's soft, purple petals. The smell was sweet and so exotic. She continued to explore more, noticing a few places she hadn't noticed before.

"Exploring more of the royal gardens I see."

Elsa turned around shocked to know that she wasn't alone in the gardens. She looked at him, "Pitch, what are you doing here?" she asked, but knowing full well why he was there. He smiled, "Well it is a nice day out, so I figured why not spend some time out in the gardens. Such a coincidence to find you out here as well. I figured you to be in your chambers or the astrology room." as he walked a steady pace towards her. She shrugged, "I figured some fresh air would help clear my thoughts for today." Pitch's smile never faded, "And just what was it you were thinking about my dear." It was all she could do to be patient with him, she really had to be careful now, he could easily hurt her with pain and force her to do things that she wouldn't have control over. She didn't need to give him anymore reason too, "Nothing of importance. I was just in deep though about what will happen to my family and Narcissa now."

Pitch nodded, "I am sure your family is alright. After all, you were the one who begged me not to harm them and I obliged since you gave yourself to me. Now as for Narcissa, she will still work here and will no longer be harmed anymore thanks to you as well." taking her hand into his. His fingers brushing over her smooth skin, she glanced up at him, "I am happy to know that Narcissa is okay. She is my most trusted friend I have here." Pitch grinned down at her, "Again thanks to you, she will no longer be hurt by me. Now, how about I help you explore some more? It is rather big, you could easily get lost in here if you don't know where you are going."

She was hesitant, not sure if she should. She was well aware of what he could do to her alone in the gardens. In the end she agreed, and he led her through the gardens, into more of its mysterious and unexplored parts.

* * *

><p>Aboard the ship, Kristoff laid on his bed, Jack was sitting in his own next to him. They were finally underway and so far it had been smooth sailing. North had stopped by moments before to check on them, but retired for the night early due to not feeling well aboard the ship. Kristoff chuckled at his green faced expression, "Poor North, when do you suppose the last he traveled aboard a ship was?" Jack glanced up from his book, "Not sure, but it is obvious it's been a few years." chuckling as well. Kristoff sat up, "Well hopefully he will adjust well, it's gonna be a couple of days, lets just hope we don't get any storms along the way."<p>

They both jumped when Bunnymund opened the door, "You're needed on deck, got a storm brewing. Could use some extra hands." Jack mocked glared in Kristoff's direction, Kristoff smiled innocently holding his hands up. Jack sighed, "You just had to say something didn't you." Kristoff chuckled as he got to his feet, "How was I supposed to know? What are the odds my friend." Jack groaned, "This is not how I wanted to spend the first night at sea." Kristoff hoisted Jack up, "Come on, could be just a small one." Jack glared at him, "Stop talking before you get Davy Jones to appear." following him up the stairs.

Up on deck, people were hustling about, Jack and Kristoff got to work, helping any way they could. The wind had picked up some, and they could see lightening off in the distance. Kristoff glanced at Jack, "See, a small one, just like I said." Jack rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, have your fun, but if this storm turns out bigger than you say, I'm tossing you overboard the moment we get back from Erebos." laughing. Kristoff laughed as well, "I would love to see you try my friend." as he secured the ropes. Jack was busying tying down other things, "Challenge accepted my friend, I've gotten stronger since we last sparred." Bunnymund appeared, "Alright you two, settle your differences later, and Jack hate to break it to you, but Kristoff has a lot more body mass than you." Kristoff laughed, Jack stood there dumbfounded, "Sure take his side." he teased.

* * *

><p>Elsa could feel his gaze lingering over her every move. She shivered, he spoke, "Are you cold?" She nodded, "Slightly." making up an excuse. Pitch slipped off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, "There, better?" She nodded, "Yes, thank you." Pitch sighed, "Is there something else on your mind? I can't help but feel tension." She rolled her eyes knowing he couldn't see her, "Why would there be Pitch? I am fine. Just dealing with a few personal things, but I am sure I can easily forget." Pitch grasped her hand, turning her to face him, "Don't think me a fool Elsa, I know you are mad with me. Let us just put all this behind us and start a new. Our wedding is in a few days time, you should be happy. I hear your gown is lovely, I look forward to seeing you in it."<p>

She winced at his touch, "Pitch you now have everything I once possessed, what more must I give you?" Pitch glanced down at her, his hand brushed against her cheek, "I am not asking for anything Elsa. You are right, I do have everything I want from you. Though I had hoped it would be given to me willingly instead of taking it, but I am not going to complain." She glared at him, "I would hope not, though I don't see how much more selfish you could be." Pitch felt his finger twitch, "I'd really hate to have to use the gem my dear, please behave. The only warning you will ever get Elsa."

She closed her eyes, he kissed her forehead gently, "Now let us continue our stroll." slipping his hand around her waist. He held her next to him as they continued to walk through the gardens. Her heart was racing in her chest, and began to leap about when she heard someone scream. She jerked her head to the side, her eyes widened, she noticed Pitch didn't even budge from his composure. She went to turn around, he stopped her, "Pitch what is going on?" Pitch shrugged, "Possibly Nyx playing a game with Narcissa." Elsa felt her heart drop, she froze. Pitch faced her now, "Breathe Elsa, I don't need you passing out on me."

She gasped, almost forgetting how to breathe, she glared up at him, "You tricked me!" Pitch raised an eyebrow, "With what?" She pulled back a bit, "Don't play coy with me, you knew I would easily agree to take Narcissa's place. Now she's free from you, but not from Nyx." Pitch chuckled, "Next time you should agree to terms not on instinct my dear. Now let us continue, there is a lovely-" "I hate you!" her chest rising and falling quickly. His eyes narrowed at her, "You are walking on a very thin line my dear." pulling out the gem from his pocket. She glared at him, "You don't scare me Pitch." shaking her head.

Pitch pinched the gem, she yelped, her hand placing over her heart. Pitch glared, "Are you sure about that?" She whimpered, but her voice never faltered from being serious, "Very sure." her eyes finding his. He pinched harder, she yelled out falling to her knees, he stood above her, "Doesn't sound it my sweet. Sounds more of being brave and foolish to me." Her breathing increased, as did the pain, she looked up at him, "Let's see how brave and foolish you can be Pitch." He felt anger coursing through his veins, "A heart can only take so much before giving out. Do not test me." She grinned up at him, wincing at the pain still remaining there, "Exactly Pitch. Best be careful yourself how many times you use that on me. Wouldn't want anything to go wrong right before the blood moon Pitch."

Pitch stopped, his glare never leaving hers. Her blue eyes bore into his yellow eyes, he saw her determination behind them. He released his grip on the gem, slipping it back into his pocket. She felt the relief instantly, she knew she had won, for now. He hated losing, especially now. He couldn't contain himself, he backhanded her, she yelped, "Do not think you are safe from me. You may have proven your point, but there are other ways to get you to mind." She whimpered as her cheek stung from the blow she had received. He grabbed her by the arm yanking her back to her feet roughly, "You will return to your chambers, Narcissa will be sent to help you once she has been dealt with. You will make yourself presentable and I will see you at dinner. Do you understand me?" She nodded, but said nothing.

He gripped tighter, she winced, "I didn't hear you." She nodded, "Yes." He dragged her along back to the castle, "Good." She remained silent along they way, she may have lost her confidence slightly from the slap, but she remained strong with using herself against him. She knew he wouldn't kill her, he needed her too badly, especially now since the blood moon was approaching. She just hoped that Jack was truly coming like Narcissa had said.

**Ok this was tough to come up with something, but I feel like it went well. DarkTempest I am sorry I didn't do too much with the whole Nyx and Narcissa thing, but I did do a little :) Just not in the mood to deal with putting something in here and having temper tantrums on here was all. So yeah hit me up with a review and tell me what you think an I will see you all next chapter :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright we have chapter 21 here lol. DarkTempest yes I have heard of that game and yes it's creepy as fuck lol When I was reading what you gave me I was like why does that sound so familiar then boom you wrote that at the end I was like yup that's why lol. Creepy game Whistleblower and Outlast are, but very enjoyable if you like that jump scare type of game, I know I do. Anywho lets get the ball rolling here I only have tonight and tomorrow left before I work again lol So without further ado here we have chapter 21 and as always I do not own any of these characters.**

Inside the castle was almost like living in a nightmare. Narcissa managed to get away from Nyx's little game of cat and mouse. She wasn't sure where this new man that was now chasing her came from, but she wasn't sure she wanted to stick around to find out.

"Narcissa."

She felt her heart stop a moment when she heard him call for her in an creepy singing voice. He hadn't given up on his hunt for her, and wasn't about to lose his prize. Nyx wandered about casually, looking everywhere trying to find her. Oh how he was enjoying this little game of theirs. He was determined now more than ever to find her, win the hunt, have his reward. She was trying to find somewhere to hide. She heard his voice call out again, it was so psychotic, "We don't have to be alone anymore, my sweet. Let me fill you up." He was obviously close, the thought of him saying such words to her made her bones chill.

She maneuvered quietly and stealthily through the castle, keeping herself a good distance between him and herself. There were many hidden passageways in the castle she could use to escape him. "Narcissa, you can't hide from me. I can smell your fear. I know that you are close." his voice just as close to her as before. She quickly slipped inside a closet she had found and hid behind many objects inside, hoping he wouldn't be able to find her. Then she heard him sing once more, she held her breath as she heard him nearer

"Where oh where has my little pet gone." he sang. She felt her breathing increase as his footsteps clanking against the floor growing ever so close, "Oh where oh where can she be?" as he stopped. She glanced down, afraid to breath as she saw his shadow under the door. Narcissa did all she could do to calm her erratic breathing to not be heard. Nyx inhaled deeply, "Ahh, the smell of your sweet scent brings me to you. You are somewhere close Narcissa. I can feel it." his voice just outside the door. She hushed her gasp when she saw the doorknob begin to twist. She was definitely freaked out, but had to remain calm and was also ready to strike if he got too close.

Nyx kept smelling more for her scent, "You're in here somewhere and I will find you." as the door crept open. It was completely dark, he glanced around. Narcissa didn't dare budge or make a sound, she kept herself hidden. His voice cooed in song, "I know where you're hiding. I am going to find you and when I do, pray that someone will save you." he continued to slither around in the closet, "Though praying won't do you any good, it will be just you and me in my bed." a massive grin appearing on his face. He felt a warmth in the air, he knew where she was, he was very close now. "I am going to get you now." he sang one last time, going completely silent, even when he moved closer.

Narcissa carefully leaned out just enough to glance at her surroundings, he had completely disappeared. She tried to find where he had gone, but felt strong arms wrap around her suddenly. She gasped in fear knowing he had her right where he wanted her, "I have you now my sweet. Now shall we go onto the next stage." as he pulled her from her spot. Narcissa fought back, trying anything to break free, scratching and clawing at his arms. She knew it was futile, but she had to try, "No! I won't be yours!" Nyx only laughed at her stubbornness, "Oh yes you will! I really doubt you hate me that badly. I know you must have felt something between us over these years." as he dragged her completely out of the closet now.

He made their way out into any bedroom he could find. Opening the door, he through her into the room with a hard shove. He wasn't too far behind and slammed the door shut behind him, "Now, let us begin my sweet." a lustfull grin slithering across his lips. Narcissa was trembling with major fear, she yelled, "I will never be yours Nyx!" Nyx approached, "Thing again Narcissa." as he pushed her back onto the bed. He managed to climb on top of her pinning her arms above her help. Narcissa screamed and cried for anyone to help. Nyc chuckled, "No one will help you, it's just you and me." his lips attacking her neck with kisses.

Narcissa squirmed under his touch, "Stop this-I don't want this!" Using one hand to now hold her arms in place he glanced down at her, "I find that very hard to believe." his free hand working on the skirt of her dress, lifting it up to where her undergarments could be seen. She continued to struggle beneath him, "Nyx don't do this. I'll do anything, but this with you!" as she pleaded and begged. Nyx smirked, "Why stop when I am so close with you now?" as he slipped her underwear down to her knees. He quickly worked on his belt and pants. Narcissa continued to thrash and fight back, but he was much stronger. She was very much surprised since he looked so lean and weak, but she felt how strong he was when she felt his muscles pressed against her.

Nyx pressed his lips to her ear, "Get ready my sweet." as he positioned himself at her core. Narcissa just screamed at him, but before Nyx could insert himself, a voice was heard and he stopped. "Nyx, I believe your pursuits on her are over for today. She has endured her share of punishment for today." Nyx glanced over at the door, Pitch stood there with Elsa grasped tightly at his side. Nyx was beyond furious, he gave a deathly glare, almost like a mad animal like lust to his eyes for having to stop. He was so close, "Fine master." as he released her and got off. He fixed himself so his member was no longer out anymore and redid his pants.

Narcissa was immediately off the bed on the opposite side fixing herself as well. Pitch shoved Elsa into the room to help Narcissa, she was at her side instantly, "Are you okay Narcissa?" her voice etched with concern as she helped her with her skirt. Pitch's voice was heard once more, "You may take her back to your chambers Elsa, you will stay there until dinner." he ordered. Elsa just glared at the two of them for being so rude to Narcissa. Elsa quickly led them out of the room back to her own. Once they were gone, Nyx spoke up, "Why must you stop me from my lustful desires for Narcissa? I was this close! I never stop you from Elsa." unable to contain the growl that followed.

Pitch used a tone to calm him down, "Patience my friend, you will have her, but not now. I still have to wait for the blood moon until I am to have Elsa beneath me. It is a torturous thing indeed, but all good things come to those who wait." Nyx sighed, "Fine, but if you stop me again, I won't control myself." as he stormed off.

* * *

><p>On the ship that Jack and his friends were all one, was finally calm, but now busy with final plans. Rayla had changed into a more casual look. She wore an Indian blue elbow length shirt with a small v-neck, black claf length pants, black flats, and a gold beltsash around her hips. Her hair was in a long ponytail leaving it down. She almost looked unrecognizable to many people. She went to speak with North in the study/captains quarters about what will happen when they reach Erebos, "It won't be easy North. They have a much stricter entry point since the wedding will be taking place there soon." North nodded appreciating the warnings, "Thank you for letting me know that. I cannot express my appreciation more with your help."

He sat down holding his head with slight pain. Rayla laughed, "It's been a while at sea for you hasn't it?" He nodded, "Yes it has, longer than I thought though. When both my girls were born, I stopped heading out to different places. They are the most precious jewels I have in my life, Katya being the most precious. I am ever so lucky to have them." as a genuine smile spread across his lips. Rayla smiled, "You must really love them." He nodded, "Indeed I do. I just dread the day I will have to give them both away when they are married." holding his head again. She chuckled, "Don't worry so much, every father goes through that, but then think about it. Think them to be glad that they are married and now they will have many grandchildren for you to adore and love. It would be like when they were little girls." speaking with joy and sincerity.

North chuckled, "I suppose you're right, though Katya and I will spoil them without end when the time does come. I just hope now that I will save my little Elsa in time. I would hate to see her hurt and in terrible condition when I do see her again. I fear for her safety." Rayla placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry North, we will save her. I just know it." as she took her leave from the room. She went back out on deck for some fresh air and try to find Jack and see about cheering him up as well. It wasn't too hard to find him, he stuck out almost anywhere he was.

Jack was lost in thought staring out into the horizon. She tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped, "Oh Rayla, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here." She chuckled, "It's quite alright, I just got done speaking with North. I just wanted to see how you were holding up as well." He shrugged, "I just wish it didn't take as long to get us on our way to Erebos. I am beyond afraid of what lies ahead, what Pitch has done to Elsa." She nodded, "I understand, and as I told North, this will work out. We will save her and restore peace all around for everyone." Jack nodded, "I wish I knew how you stay so positive at times, especially since we are almost there."

She shrugged, "I have been hiding long enough, hiding from something I should never have done in the first place. Yes I was once unhappy and always thought negative. I am far from perfect Jack, but there just comes a time when enough is enough. That time has come and I am here to help see this through. So no more fretting Jack, your princess awaits, you just need rescue her now." she said smiling. Jack returned the smile, "Thank you Rayla, though I am sure you have heard it a lot anymore." She nodded, "I have, but I am just happy to help for once. Though we do need to fix one final thing before we get there." Jack raised an eyebrow, "What exactly is that?" She ruffled his hair, "That!" she chuckled. Jack snorted, "What's wrong with my hair?" She rolled her eyes, "It's not something normal Jack and I am sure will be easily recognized when we reach Erebos. We need to fix it, come on."

Jack groaned as he followed her, "Please don't ruin my hair, it adds to my charm." Kristoff appeared from around the corner, "Please, if anything it might do you more good." Jack rolled his eyes, "Hey! I was born with this hair color. It may have freaked my parents out when I was born, but they loved and treated me like any regular child. Never seeing any difference with me." Rayla was puzzled at Jack's comment. She thought 'He was born with it? That's sort of strange.' she glanced at Jack, "Well there is a way I could fix it without harming your precious hair." Jack's attention went back to Rayla, "And what would that be?" Kristoff chimed in, "Like I said my friend, anything done would fix that." he laughed. Jack mock growled, "Well let's do something about your hair, like maybe a haircut." Kristoff shook his head, "Never gonna happen my friend." as he left. Rayla laughed, "Follow me Jack and we will 'fix' your hair for the time being. Bring Kristoff too, you're right he does need a haircut." Rayla said with mischief and a sly smirk on her face. "You bet." Jack said with the same smirk.

* * *

><p>Elsa managed to get Narcissa back to her bed chambers without delay. Once inside, she shut the door and locked it behind her. She led her over to a chair while she sat on the bed. She glanced at her, unsure of how to approach her, "If you want to talk about it, we can. I am here for you." saying with concern. Narcissa sat there a moment before she broke down. Elsa got up and wrapped her arms around her speaking soothing words to her, "It's ok Narcissa, he's gone." She shook her head, "That's just it Elsa, it's only for now. Who knows when he will do this again." Elsa just held her, "I'm sorry Narcissa, I will talk with Pitch, maybe get him Nyx to leave you alone."<p>

Narcissa glanced up at her, "I cannot ask you to do that. Not after everything you have done already." Elsa frowned, "There isn't much left he can take from me Narcissa, he has everything he wants now." Narcissa's eyes widened and stood up, "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Elsa shrugged, "What does it matter." Narcissa stared at her in disbelief, "But why Elsa, why would you ever consider such a thing?" Elsa felt tears form, "Because you are my friend. You are the only friend I have here, the only one to help keep me going somehow. I couldn't let him do this to you anymore."

Narcissa stood there shocked, no one had ever cared for her that way in such a long time. Narcissa frowned, "I want to thank you, but I can't. I know what that can do, Elsa you shouldn't have done it. Pitch will kill you if he had reason too now." Elsa snorted, "Please, the blood moon is in two days time, he wouldn't dare. He may have it, but cannot use it on me like that." Narcissa shook her head, "But he can get you to do other things besides hurting you Elsa." Elsa nodded, "I know."

The clock chimed, both girls looked over. Elsa shivered, Narcissa wasn't happy either, "It seems we have to get you ready for dinner now." Elsa nodded, "So it would seem. Narcissa, just stay here and keep the door locked until I return." getting to her feet. Narcissa nodded and helped Elsa get ready for the night. After a short bath, her body was scented with vanilla. She pulled on a wine purple dress with off the shoulder straps and her hair was left down. Narcissa placed her crown on her head and pulled a matching necklace around her neck. Elsa sighed and got to her feet, "Hopefully this won't be too long, I will see you later." as she walked out. She heard the door shut and lock behind her. She took a deep breath and made her way down to the banquet hall.

She rounded the corner and spotted Nyx. She was still angry with him, but needed to get to Pitch and not be late. Nyx smirked at her, "Well if it isn't the kings whore. I look forward to the blood moon, I hope his majesty gives you hell for everything." Elsa stopped and glared at him, he chuckled, "Struck a nerve have I, pity, I really could care-" but he was cut off, he muttered a cursed yelp. Elsa cleared her throat, "So sorry, were you not finished? My aplogies, but please excuse me, I must not be late for dinner with his majesty." as she continued to walk. Nyx straightened himself up, his cheek stung more than it should have. He gently ran a finger over the spot, pulling back he had blood on his fingers. He growled, she glanced behind her as she paused a moment, "If I ever see you near Narcissa again, I swear I will cut off what you value most while you sleep." as she adjusted her ring on her hand and continued off.

Inside the banquet hall Pitch sat at the table, she entered the room. He eyed her, "You're late." he muttered. She glanced at him, "I would have been on time had your little pest not stepped in my way as always." as she sat down. Pitch growled muttering curses under his breath, "I will deal with him." She rolled her eyes, "Like you have done so many times before." as she began to eat. He sipped his wine, not really up for small talk. She glanced his way, "What no ways to charm me tonight?" He glared at her, "Not tonight no. I'm afraid someone has put me in a mood." swirling his wine around in the glass. She just continued to eat and finished, "I am satisfied, may I be excused?"

Pitch eyed her, "No you may not." She slapped her napkin on the table, "Then what pray tell do you suggest we do now Pitch? You aren't going to persuade me with your supposed charm, you are mad with me, so not small talk. What more do you want tonight Pitch?" Pitch's eyes narrowed, he got to his feet and towered over her. She glared up at him, he yanked her to her feet, "Perhaps a dance then." She winced at his grasp as she was dragged to the dance floor. He spun her to face him, his hand holding hers firmly, the other at her waist. He pushed her along the floor and she followed, no music was played, but one was obviously in his head as he moved them just so.

She glanced up at him, "Are you pleased now my king?" sarcasm dripping off her tongue. He spun her out then back in roughly, "Not quite my queen." as he pushed her back along the floor. She managed to keep up, but barely. She gasped when he dipped her back roughly, "But the night is young, I am sure I can be persuaded." his one hand snaking up her body, between her cleavage, to her neck before he pulled her back up right. She felt her heart pound as he continued to move them, "So here we go again with your sexual desires. Is there anything else you know how to do?"

Pitch chuckled, "Oh you will see soon enough my love." as he circled about the room. She rolled her eyes, "I refuse to Pitch." He chuckled, her body slammed roughly back against a wall she whimpered, "My dear, you don't have a choice." Elsa felt her head spin slightly from the impact, "Never." she whispered. He smirked as his body pressed against hers, his lips capturing hers for a moment, "Always my queen, I cannot wait for that moment." She turned her face from his, "No I won't let you." she gasped. He pressed kissed to her neck, "To have you beneath me, naked, and tinted with sweat from the friction between us," She shook her head, his hand traveled beneath her skirt and up her thigh, "To hear you moan and gasp, like heaven to my ears," She yelled at him, "Stop it! Just stop it Pitch!"

He continued his trail with his hand brushing her core, she jerked, "No!" He pressed his lips in her collarbone, "Mm and the moment I am inside you, there will be no more doubt my love." gasping as he pressed a finger into her. Pitch groaned, "Yes, it will be pure bliss as I release my seed inside you. The seed that will give me the child I require." pulling out of her now. She glared at him, "Go to hell Pitch!" she spat. Pitch chuckled pulling himself off of her, "Soon my love, there is no escaping me now." as he turned to walk away from her. She glared at him, rubbing her hands over where his lips had been before leaving. Pitch watched as she left, his grin never fading, "The time is almost here, soon I will have what I need." his eyes glowing as he slipped into the shadows.

**Meh ok here we go, I got this chapter done, felt long, let us see when I upload it lol. DarkTempest I hope what I did was ok for you if not, I can fix lol. So yeah went with a dark/lustful dance type thing, kind had Mr and Mrs Smith meets the Dracula dancing scene in Vanhelsing meets my version idk lol. Anywho I totally jinxed myself and now I am getting called into work tomorrow, so yeah at least I got this chapter done before hand. Now I am off to bed and look forward to your reviews. See you all next chapter :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok let us see what I can muster up in this chapter lol May just be what ou have given me DarkTempest lol I am just so tired and work is not wanting to give me a rest much lol So I am writing now while I have a moment, and we shall see where we all end up at the end of this chapter lol. So yeah let's get going here lol As always I do not own any of these characters.**

After Jack had gotten Kristoff to come with him, Rayla lead them to her private quarters. It had a warm and cozy feel to it. She stopped in front of a chair an glanced at Jack, "Alright, let's get to work on your hair." motioning for him to sit. He sat down as he was told, slightly nervous as to what she was planning on doing. He swallowed, "What exactly are you going to do with my hair?" She pointed to the mirror that was across from him, "Watch and you will see." she said smiling. Jack shifted his position to face the mirror as Rayla stoof behind him and began to work. A silver mist like magic flowed from her hands and hovered over Jack's head.

Jack sat there and watched intently as to what she was doing, 'Is she doing mgic?' he wondered. Kristoff was stunned, 'She has magical talents too?' he thought. Both watched as Jack's white hair change to a chestnut brown color. Once it was finished Rayla stopped, "Viola! What do you think? I didn't ruin your hair as promised." Jack sat there staring at himself, hardly recognizing his own image, he glanced back at her, "I didn't know you had powers too." still surprised by that as well. She nodded, "I took after my father. He had the powers of light, where as my uncle had powers of darkness. Anyways, what do you think of your new hair?"

Jack looked back at his reflection, "I have to admit, I do look charming with brown hair." giving his signature smirk. Both Rayla and Kristoff rolled their eyes at him. Kristoff joked, "Yeah, but you are still the same mischievous, sneaky prince that I know." grinning as well. Jack glared at him, "Oh I will get you back for that remark. In fact, Rayla why don't we work on Kristoff now?" smirking once again. Rayla grinned the same, "You know, I do believe you're right Jack. We should work on him now." Kristoff was very much confused as to what they were talking about, "What are you two talking about?"

Jack got to his feet and walked towards him, "Remember when I said you should get a haircut?" Kristoff's eyes widened and the color drained from his face, he backed away slowly, "No. No way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near my hair." he spoke sternly. He tried to make a break for it when Jack lunged for him, but Rayla caught him with her magic. She had him set in the chair and restrained him. She laughed, "Don't worry Kristoff, it will be over before you know it. Jack, be a dear and pass me the scissors." Jack nodded and handed them over to her, "With pleasure my lady."

Rayla set to work while Jack held his head still, "Don't worry old buddy, it's going to be fine. Just think of how Anna is going to react when she see's your new hair. I bet you she's gonna love it." he snickered. Rayla clipped the blonde hair until it was shorter and no longer ruffled. Once she finally finished, she released her hold on him and allowed him to see, "There now, you see, no harm done." crossing her arms. Kristoff glared, "No harm done! You chopped off my hair!" Rayla just rolled her eyes, Jack chimed in, "Oh come on, stop being such a big baby about it. It's just hair. It will grow back. Now come on, lets go show off our new looks." as he ushered them up to the top deck.

Once they both reached the upper level, they met North, Bunny, and Sandy. Bunny was the first to notice, "Oi, Jack, what did you do to your hair?" he mocked gasped, "And you finally got shaggy to get a haircut!" unable to contain his surprise towards Jack's hair and laughter at Kristoff's. Kristoff just glared at Bunny for mocking him. North smiled, "Jack my boy, I could hardly recognize you with the different hair color. You look like a completely different person. I would be surprised if Elsa will recognize you." his voice was jolly like. Sandy laughed, "Anna will mistake you for another man when she see's you again Kristoff." Kristoff rolled his eyes, "You guys are terrible.

Rayla huffed, "Oh just get used to the hair already! I didn't do you both a favor just to let you hate it and stop our progress with getting Elsa back." her arms crossed as he made it to the top deck. Jack smiled, "Yeah come on Kristoff, you look dashing!" trying to perk him up. Kristoff glanced at his reflection in the water, "I don't." North patted him on the shoulder, "You look fine, just think about the look on Anna's face when she see's her prince look more charming and bold. She will love your new look, that I am certain." Bunny glanced at North shocked at the words that came out, "So North, you finally decided to come to terms with Anna no longer your little girl anymore and will be swooped off her feet by Kristoff here? Especially since we are also rescuing Elsa and Jack here will be sweeping her off her feet and into the sunset in love." he teased.

North nodded, "Elsa and Anna will always be my little girls no matter what." The six of them glanced off into the far distance to where Erebos would be. "We still have today and tomorrow until we reach Erebos. We all must be prepared and focused now on our mission for when we reach the kingdom." All nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Elsa managed to get back to her chambers, completely flustered about her dinner with Pitch and his intimate touches and pursuits on her. The very thought of what he said of what will come on their wedding night made her skin crawl. She finally reached the door and knocked, "Narcissa, it's me. Let me in please." She heard Narcissa's footsteps on the other side and the door was unlocked and opened. Elsa quickly stepped inside and Narcissa shut and locked it once more, "So, how was your dinner with his majesty?" She slumped onto her bed, "It was just awful as always. Narcissa walked over to her, sitting down next to her, "Oh goodness, what did he do now?"<p>

She sighed, "Well after we ate, I tried to come back here, but he stopped me. Said he wasn't finished with me and wanted to dance. Next thing I know, he started touching me so intimately again." lowering her head, her body shivering at the reminder. Narcissa spoke with concern, "He didn't hurt you did he? How far did he go this time?" She inhaled deeply before releasing, "No he didn't hurt me, just held me against a wall. His hands were touching my breasts, thighs, and my womanhood. Oh Frigga Narcissa, he put his finer inside me! I felt so disgusted, and no matter how I tried to fight back, he's so much stronger than me." Narcissa frowned, "I am so sorry Elsa." She sighed, "Then he went on about how he couldn't wait for me to be naked and beneath him. That when he will be inside me and release his see into me to conceive his child." tears falling down her cheeks now.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back comfortingly, "It's going to be ok Elsa. I know your father and Jack are coming for you. Don't you worry." Elsa raised her head up, "You're really sure about that?" Narcissa nodded, "I am." Elsa sighed, "I just hope you are right, I only have four days until my fate to Pitch will be sealed." Narcissa nodded, "I know, but why don't you take a bath. It will help a bit, like get his touch off of you." Elsa nodded, "I just might, thank's for the suggestion. Naricissa got to her feet and went into her bathing chambers and drew a bath together. She came back out and Elsa made her way inside, "If it's alright with you, I will get ready for bed myself, and would hope you aren't bothered if I stayed here again tonight. Especially after today's encounter with you know who."

Elsa removed her gown and was already slipping into the warm water, "Of course, you can stay here as long as you like. I would hate for you to be alone in a room where he could break into in the middle of the night." Narcissa sighed with relief, "Okay, I will take a bath after you." as she put together her spot on the couch, setting up pillows and blankets just right. Elsa just relaxed into the soothing warm water, riding her body of all the stress. She grabbed a bottle of rose scented oils for her body and orchid oils for her hair. Once she felt clean enough, she got out, changed into her purple nightgown. She smiled at Narcissa as he grabbed a brush, "Alright Narcissa, it's all yours." as she worked on her hair.

Narcissa nodded and went in next. Elsa left her hair loose and slipped under her covers and went to sleep, hopefully with no disruptions. Narcissa got into the water and got herself cleaned up as well. She couldn't believe the day she had. If Pitch hadn't been there to stop Nyx, she would have lost her maidenhood for sure. She grabbed a raspberry scented oiled for her hair and violet scented oils for her body. She didn't want to take up too much of Elsa's hospitality, and got out and ready for bed. She pulled on a dark raspberry colored nightgown and French braided her hair. She slipped into her spot on the couch and pulled the covers over her and fell asleep. There in the safety of the bedroom, the two best friends slept in peace, having sweet dreams for once.

* * *

><p>Pitch made it to his study where Nyx was waiting. Nyx grinned, "His majesty seems pleased, I trust your night went well?" Pitch glared at him, "Indeed it did, though I would much appreciate it if you would keep your nose out of my queen's and I's personal business. I will not say it again, especially since I have given you Narcissa." Nyx nodded, "Apologies, was caught up in the moment. Though it didn't go entirely unpunished." Pitch eyed his cheek and smirked, "I've told you in the past my friend, that your words would offend someone sooner or later." Nyx nodded, "Indeed you have, though I was hoping to enjoy my evening with Narcissa some more, but it seems she has taken refuge in your queen's chambers."<p>

Pitch shrugged and sat down, "So it would seem, though not to worry Nyx, you will get what you want soon enough. Be patient my friend." Nyx nodded, "As you have said many a times my king, though you managed to have had something from Elsa." Pitch smirked, "Not what I desire most my friend. Having mere tastes of her is far more torturous at times. Her smell intoxicates me so, her soft skin and lips. Being able to have seen her breasts and able to caress so much of her is so overwhelming at times. " Nyx chuckled, "I feel your pain my lord, though I am sure as you have said, it will be all worth it in the end." Pitch grinned, "Indeed it will be. Though I may not have her virginity, she was still very tight. I look forward to more of her." reminiscing on being able to touch her in a new manner.

Nyx smirked, "As I do of Narcissa, though I am unsure of why I must wait. I do not require what you do my king." Pitch's eyes narrowed, "If I am to suffer from lack of pleasure, then so will you. The build up from their sweet temptations will make it all the more pleasurable for us in the end. That is why we must wait Nyx." Nyx nodded, "Yes my lord, though I could still have my way with her in other manners to satisfy my cravings." Pitch chuckled, "By all means, though if Elsa is around, you may find it difficult." Nyx frowned, "I am sure she could be easily occupied with her king." Pitch laughed, "I am sure, though I only want her when I am in need of her presence. It's becoming difficult as I have said to contain myself around her. It was all I could do to contain myself when I felt her constricting tightness around my fingers."

Nyx smirked, "I can only imagine my king, but I am sure I have a good idea." Pitch sighed, "It's time I turn in for the night my friend. Try and behave tonight, I do need my queen at her best for the upcoming night." Nyx nodded and bowed his head, "Yes my lord, rest well." Pitch grinned, "I intend too." as he walked out and slipped into the shadows.

**Alrighty then lets go with this here, I feel if I add more it could go blah lol. So yeah I am going to sleep and start again with work in the morning. I will have a day off here on thursday and I am going to enjoy it lol I will get the next chapter up on my day off if possible :) So yeah hit me with a review if you like and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Omg it's finally here my first day off in practically a week lol so yeah lets not waste time here and get the ball rolling here so I won't keep you all waiting any more lol As always I do not own any of these characters :)**

Morning came for Erebos with a pale, grey sky shining through the clouds instead of the dark grey of a storm. Elsa stirred away and stretched her arms yawning. She brushed her arm where Pitch had grabbed her roughly, she winced slightly. She glanced down and spotted a small bruise there. It hurt a little bit, but wasn't anything to worry over. She climbed out of her bed and passed the couch where Narcissa was still passed out on. She opened the door to her balcony and embraced the cool fresh air. The calm wind was soothing and held the sweet scent of the sea, she felt a little at peace.

Stepping out onto her balcony, she glanced at the view of the village and of the sea. Looking at the sea brought her despair and worry. She only had three days left until her fate was sealed with Pitch, "Jack, please come for me soon. I don't want to be given to this monster. You are the one I love, not him." She wrapped her arms around herself, "I don't want to conceive and carry his child. I want to refuse him, but I have no choice in the matter anymore. If only I had gotten ready faster that night. We could be away together in hiding just like you said. I just hope the gods have a better plan for me now than being here with Pitch." She continued to stare out at the sea, her mind lost in thought, wondering if she will ever see the ship that was coming to save her.

Narcissa had began to stir when she had felt the cool wind reach her exposed skin not covered by the blanket. Narcissa groaned and rubbed her tires eyes as she woke up more. She stretched out and noticed the balcony doors were open and Elsa was outside. She stood there motionless, and stared out into nothing. She sat herself up and got out of the blankets to meet with her, "Elsa, are you alright?" There was no response, so she tapped Elsa on the shoulder. Elsa snapped out of her trance, Hmm, what is it Narcissa?" as she looked at her. Narcissa spoke with concern, "I was asking if you were alright. I wake up to find you out here and staring at nothing. You had me worried for a moment."

Elsa sighed, "I'm sorry Narcissa. Just things are finally getting to me with that there is only three days left until I am wedded. I just came out here to get some fresh air and to clear my thoughts." Narcissa nodded, she understood, but then noticed her arm where the bruise was, "Elsa! Where did you get this?" she gasped at the mark. Elsa glanced down ad shrugged it off, "Oh, Pitch just grabbed me a bit rougher than normal at dinner. I'm fine, doesn't hurt much." trying not to worry her more. It wasn't bad, but it still did hurt some. She glanced back out over the balcony, "So do I have anything in my wardrobe that won't show off or reveal too much of my skin? I wish to keep covered up and stop Pitch's wandering eyes off of me."

Narcissa nodded, "Let me go check. I will be looking for the same thing too, just with Nyx instead." as she went back into the room and went through her closet. Moments later she came back out, "I found something that will do just the trick. I really hope it helps you today." as she draped a dark purple dress with long sleeves on the bed. Elsa came back inside and took the dress and went to put it on. It was a simple dark purple dress, long sleeves and had a blue undershirt with a black bodice holding silver and purples swirl designs. Straightening out the dress, "Thank you Narcissa, this will do just nicely." She felt much more comfortable now and didn't have to worry about revealing too much of her skin like her other dresses.

Narcissa helped comb her hair and put it up into a French braid, leaving her bangs down. She placed a Celtic style diadem in her hair that held a amethyst jewel in it. Elsa glanced up at her, "Thank you Narcissa, though I believe it would be best if you spend most of your time in my chambers. That should keep Nyx at bay and will keep him from getting to you." both with worry and gentleness in her tone. She nodded, "I could't agree more Elsa, I would really hate for him to get near me again. I just hope he won't go as far as breaking into your chambers to do so." worry written on her face. Elsa got to her feet and went to leave. Unlocking the door, she peeked out to make sure the hallways were clear before opening it the rest of the way.

She looked back at Narcissa one last time, "Just be safe today, I will see about getting you something to eat." Narcissa nodded, "I do appreciate everything Elsa. You just be careful too." Elsa nodded and left, Narcissa didn't need to be reminded to shut and lock the door after she left. Elsa just quickly made her way to the banquet hall, the faster she got this done, the less chance she would have any trouble along the way, or so she hoped.

* * *

><p>Back in Arrendelle, Katya had been worried for both her husband and daughters safety. She was trying to keep herself together, but without knowing what was currently happening, left her even more worried. Anna walked into the throne room where her mother had kept herself. She noticed the worried look on her mother's face, "Mom, are you okay? You don't look so good." Katya glanced over to her daughter, smiling as best she could, "Yes Anna, I am alright. It is just that...You would think I would be used to your father being gone for a bit, but this time it's much different than the other times. This time it deals with the brink of a war and with one of my daughters caught in the middle of it. It just worries me so much that something bad could happen to both of them."<p>

Anna approached and hugged her mother tightly, Katya easily returned it, "Oh Anna, your hugs have always been the most comforting and warming. I only wish they were back here, safe at home." Anna pulled back after a moment, she then thought of something, "Mom?" Katya noticed and had her attention, Anna continued, "How long would father be gone for before me and Elsa were born?" Katya sighed, "Well, when we were young he would travel whenever he had the chance. When we got married, he shortened his trips to about a week, two weeks, or even a month, but would always return to me." saying with a smile, but soon faded, "But when I was pregnant with Elsa, I had grown very sick. I just got sicker and sicker, to the point where I couldn't lift my head from my pillow. I was also eight months pregnant at the time with Elsa. I never seen your father so worried for me and your sister. He thought he would lose us both. When he heard there was a way for me to be cured, he wasted no time and went to Erebos and came right back."

Anna sat and listened intently to the story she had never been told before. Katya continued, "I even grew worried as the days passed. I was so weak to where I thought I would never see him again in time." Anna chimed in, "But then he made it back in time!" Katya smiled, "Yes, he did. A month later I gave birth to Elsa. Your father was beyond happy the moment he laid eyes on her. After all she was our little miracle. Two years passed and we were blessed yet again with another daughter. We were so happy and thankful that a simple flower would save our future." Anna was thrilled to see her mother happy again, it always pained her to see whenever her mother was said, "I just wish I could have gone with them to help get her back." she frowned.

Katya shook her head, "Sweetheart, you have helped more than you realize. You helped get everything together that needed to be done before hand. The night before your father left, we talked about this. We both agreed that you were to stay here with me and Lady Tooth for your safety. Your father said that if and only if he doesn't return, that there must be a single heir to our throne. That must be you Anna." placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Anna nodded, "Okay mom. I just really hope they come back." as she glanced out the window to the ocean. Katya did as well, "Me too my darling."

* * *

><p>Elsa managed to reach the banquet hall without interruptions. There was plenty of delicious foods placed neatly on the tables. There was fruits from strawberries to cantaloupes. There were crepes with strawberries, everything looked so tempting to eat. Elsa sat herself down and ate her food quickly so she could get something back for Narcissa in time and to avoid an encounter wity Pitch. Once she was satisfied, she finished her milk and went to grab a plate and began to place different foods on it. Not sure what to get for her exactly, so she grabbed a little bit of a variety. Once she got a decent amount she was ready to leave when she heard Nyx's voice, "Well, well, well if it isn't the kings little slave." Elsa turned and glared at him from his insult.<p>

He smirked, "Do tell me, where is my Narcissa? Is she too scared to come out of your chambers because I can see her whenever I please?" Elsa sat the plate down and pointed a finger in his direction, "You will listen to _me_. I am a higher rank than you will ever be Nyx. I am to be the Queen of Erebos. Narcissa will _not_ come out because you traumatized her. You dare lay a finger on her without her permission. You consistently try to start confrontations with me. I swear if you ever touch her again, I will personally kill you." she threatened. Nyx just scoffed at her, "Like you would ever kill me. His majesty will use that crystal on you before you even try. He should actually use it on you more often, especially on your wedding night. Just imagine all that he will make you do, and you won't be able to fight back. Unable to control your body when he makes you do intimate things with him. Everything he wants he will have when he impregnates you. Won't that be a treat as punishment for your attitude." smirking at her thinking he has won the battle.

Elsa chuckled and shook her head slowly, "Such a shame Nyx you are, at least some good will come to my forced marriage. When I _am_ queen, I will have the power to rid of you once and for all." she spat at him. He scoffed again, "As if his majesty will give you that power to get rid of me. He controls everything, even you Elsa. You have no say in what he does to you You are just as easily controllable as Narcissa is. I see you are covering up your skin, his majesty will be displeased." Elsa glared, "Don't test me Nyx, and what I wear is none of your concern." Nyx grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him, "You are such a little tease aren't you? Always teasing his majesty with your beauty and you never give him any release. He will surely want to rip these layers off, just to see that smooth skin of yours he always talks about."

Elsa kept her hands between him and herself, she felt disgusted that Pitch spoke about her body to Nyx. He pressed his lips to her ear, "I cannot wait until you finally consummate with him. When that happens, I will be able to with Narcissa." pressing his body against hers. She growled at him shoving him off with much force, she scratched his cheek again. He let go and held his cheek in pain, a little bit of blood seeped out. Elsa glared, "So you think. I will be in my chambers. You will never get near her ever." grabbing the plate and went for the door, turning the knob. Nyx chuckled, "Oh yes I will. His majesty gave her to me, she belongs to me. I always get what I want." Elsa glanced at him once more, "Over my dead body." as she shut the door behind her. Nyx grinned, "That can be arranged my dear. I will just inform his majesty of your naughty behavior." as he went off to look for Pitch.

Elsa returned with the food for Narcissa. She briefly informed Narcissa on what happened, and warned her about Nyx. Narcissa nodded, "Thank you Elsa, but you really need to be careful yourself." Elsa nodded, "I know. I will be in the gardens if you need anything. I just need to clear my mind from everything and rid myself of some stress." as she left again. She heard the door shut and lock the moment she stepped out. She just made her way to the gardens. She just wanted to be alone and explore the gardens more to get herself as far away from Nyx and Pitch as possible.

* * *

><p>Aboard the ship, Jack couldn't stop staring at his reflection. The brown hair was nice and all, and gladly wasn't permanent, but still felt so different. Kristoff glanced around the corner, "You okay Jack?" Jack glanced over, he chuckled, "Yeah I'm fine. Just not much longer now, but still feels like forever." He nodded, "I know how you feel my friend. I miss Anna like crazy. North is definitely showing the worst of us." Jack nodded, he knew well that North was struggling the worst end of all this. He left his family behind to try and get his daughter back. They had no idea what lay ahead of them, they just knew what they knew. Everything was one big risk and Elsa was stuck in the middle of it all.<p>

Kristoff sighed, knowing exactly what Jack was thinking. No one knew for sure if they would all make it back, or not. Jack stared back out into the distance, "Three days left before this blood moon Kristoff. I worry for her more and more with each day it grows closer. What monstrosities have developed during this time." Kristoff shrugged, Rayla cleared her throat, "Thinking of the bad will only make things worse. We must all stay positive if we are to defeat Pitch. Especially with North being in such a fragile state right now." They both nodded, "Sorry Rayla, but you can't help but wonder." She nodded, "I have, but as I said, you mustn't dwell on that. It only brings pain, worry, fear, and dread, all of which Pitch feeds off of."

Jack stood upright, "Well we should all gather together and eat. Sun it setting and we need to be rested. Hopefully the wind will be in our favor and we could get there faster." Rayla smiled, "That's more like it guys. Besides, North could use some cheering up and I believe you two knuckleheads are right for the job." Jack snorted, "What's that supposed to mean?" Kristoff messed with Jack's new hair, "It means we are the two jesters built for entertainment and bringing forth happiness for everyone with our behavior towards each other and other things." Jack laughed, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Rayla, "I would say both, now come on, I heard Captain Bunnymund was cooking something special tonight that he learned over the years."

Both men looked up surprised and bolted for the kitchen area having to see this with their own eyes. Rayal shook her head and followed. Ahead she heard Bunny mutter a few choice words followed by Jack and Kristoff's laughter and teasing, unable to keep her laughter down any more.

* * *

><p>Inside the gardens, Elsa wandered further. It was very peaceful and filled with assorted colors and different plants the lined the flagstone walls. She spotted trees against it where she thought she could easily escape from, slipping over the wall and into the village that lay on the other side. She dismissed the idea, not daring to winder what Pitch would do to her or Narcissa if she tried. Within the same tree, there were a variety of delicious fruits. Beautiful architecture for statues were scattered randomly inside the garden. Up ahead she spotted a large fountain with a statue on it. The bubbling sound it released was relaxing to her.<p>

The more she ventured into the gardens, the more beautiful it came, and the more at peace she became. It only seemed to last for a while, until his voice broke it, "Elsa, so nice to see you this early in the day. I would have thought you to be hiding in your room with your _friend_. It is such a pleasure to see you." She slowly turned her body to face him. He was dressed in a nice dark plum colored, long sleeved shirt, black pants and black calf length boots. His pale skin that normally looked grayish at night, actually had some color to it. She hated to admit, but he looked sort of handsome. She scoffed it off, not allowing to give into her temptation to gawk at him, "I wanted some time out of the caslte. I expected to be alone." emphasizing the words alone.

He chuckled, "You are never alone Elsa, not while you are here in Erebos and especially with me." She rolled her eyes, "Well I would like to be alone if you don't mind." her tone bitter. Pitch sighed, he was getting sick of her constant attitude. She had promised to obey and give her love to him. He supposed he would just have to take extreme measures on her at dinner tonight. He eyed her attire, he hated when she wore this dress, it covered up way too much. The blood moon was only three days from now and was getting harder to control his hormones. It was all he could do to contain himself from ripping off her dress to see her smooth skin again, perhaps even feel it.

He thought of Nyx, perhaps he could make a potion to where Elsa would love him and only him, though he would need more persuasion from Elsa, or even wait until their wedding night. He glanced back at her, "I know I sense tension for me. Tell me how to help you and I will fix it." She glared at him, "It won't make anything better even if you can fix it." Pitch moved closer, "Try me." he whispered in her ear. She quickly moved away to get away from him, but he kept his pace with her. He smirked still next to her, "Come now my sweet, isn't there anything you want to talk about with me?"

She thought for a second before responding, "Why do you want a child so badly? Why did you choose me out of all the royal women in the world? Pitch smirked at her question, "First, the blood moon is the only time my dark powers can be transferred to another, it must be made during conception and I needed a woman to do that. I wanted to restate a family of my own since all of mine are dead. It tends to get awfully lonely here. I wanted an heir to my throne, and still be immortal through my decedents. You my dear are the perfect woman to fulfill my plans." Elsa shook her head, "But why? Why did you choose me? You could have had any other woman here. Why me!" He grasped her hand bringing her close, "Because of the deal your father made to me. He promised me anything I desired, that's why I chose you."

She glanced up at him, "Why?" He grinned, "You were of age of womanhood my dear. You are very young, ready to be married, and claimed. I had to have you before anyone else. Your beauty is so possessive and rare. With my power and your beauty, it will make us the ultimate couple. We would be unstoppable." tracing small circles on her hand. He chuckled, "Plus you are very fertile and young enough to start having children. The perfect candidate for my queen and future mother to my child. That's why I chose you." Elsa became breathless of this new information. He held her closer, "Easy now, just think of it. Imagine out children running all over the place. We will be a happy family." his arms pulling down and moved his head closer to her.

She shoved him off and backed away, "No! I will never have your children. I refuse!" she yelled at him. Pitch growled at her stubbornness and pulled the crystal out, "Don't you dare make me use this." giving is a slight squeeze. Her hand flew to her chest, groaning in pain, "You wouldn't dare Pitch. Especially being so close to your precious blood moon. We don't want anything happening to the future mother of your child." saying through gritted teeth. Pitch hated admitting she was right and release his grip, he really hated losing, "You best be careful my dear. We are only three days left until the blood moon, I cannot guarantee I will be able to control myself around you anymore." as he walked decided to head back to her chambers to stay there until dinner.

**Ok, I'm gonna stop here, I don't have much more to go on for other parts really as far as ideas lol so yeah I can post more in the next chapter about how dinner can go and possibly the Narcissa/Nyx thing lol so DarkTempest I am sorry if you wanted more but I was able to get this done. I am still playing catch up with sleep right now, and will get more of chapter 24 going with the said things, just didnt want to over do this chapter much was all lol so yeah hit me up with a review and will see you all next chapter :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**WOO alright lets get chapter 24 going here lol just got off from work and bout to go in again tomorrow morning so I will not waste too much time here and get this going and hoping to have it posted before I crash lol. I figured I won't have my next day off til Wed so lets get this done and maybe even get chapter 25 rolling on those days there. Not to mention I totally had a new idea for a story and hit me while I was driving home tonight lol gonna put the details to that together and once this is completed I will get the new story up and going :) So without further ado, here we have chapter 24. **

**NOTES: Pitch: 36, Nyx: late twenties 27-28, Narcissa: 21, Bunny: 30, Tooth: 28, Katya: 41 but, doesn't look it, North: 43, Jack: 18, Kristoff: 17, Elsa: of course 18, Anna: 16, Rayla: 26, Sandy: 32.**

**As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Narcissa had remained in Elsa's chambers per her request. She was relaxed for the most part and reading a very good book. She managed to get dressed comfortably after Elsa had left, and would keep Nyx's wandering eyes off of her. She wore a purple dress with a dark raspberry rosedesign on the hem of the skirt. It held a dark raspberry borer with light purple and red violet diamond designs in it. The sleeves were long on her undershirt, much to her liking, and was a lilac purple. Her bodice had dark raspberry edges as well as the belt that separated it from the skirt and purple heels. She kept her hair in the French braid with two strands of hair framing her face. Lost in her book, she was broken from it when she heard a knock followed by Elsa's voice, "Narcissa its' me, please let me in." she quickly got up from her spot and unlocked the door.

Elsa came in, "Thank you." as she rushed inside so Narcissa could re lock the door. Narcissa glanced at her, "So how was your walk in the gardens? The gardens are the most beautiful part of the castle area." Elsa slumped down into a chair, "It was nice, I felt so relaxed and all stress was gone. That is until Pitch found me and decided to tag along." Narcissa's attention was more on her now, "Did he get out of line again?" She shook her head, "No he didn't, surprisingly. He knew there was tension between us and asked if he could fix it. I eventually just asked him why me of all people did he choose to be his queen." Narcissa nodded and Elsa continued, "He then goes on and explains everything. That he just wants to restart a family of his own."

Narcissa snorted lightly, "Well, he so doesn't seem like the family type man at all." Elsa laughed, "Yeah and neither does Nyx." she joked, sending both women into a small laughing fit. Elsa sighed after a moment, "He just said that he was very lonely here at the palace. That the blood moon was the only way that his powers would be able to pass onto another. I still cannot believe why he chose me to be the one to fulfill his desires." Narcissa cocked her head sideways, "Did he say why he did choose you? Not to be offensive, but there were some nice royal women here in Erebos." Elsa shrugged, "He said it was because of what my father promised him. That the fact that I am young and of age to be married off and start having children. Plus I am very fertile and being young to conceive quicker. That is why he chose me."

Narcissa frowned and Elsa just rubbed her arms with a shiver, "I am still shaken up by it." Narcissa nodded, "I couldn't agree more. After all, I am young enough to have children myself, it's just that I haven't really been searching for that someone yet. That I don't want to lose anybody else close to me." as sorrow written all over her face. Elsa placed her hand on hers, "Narcissa, do you have any family?" she asked with concern and curiosity. Narcissa took a deep breath, "No, they died a few years ago. I was an orphan for a while, and when I turned 18, I joined to work at the castle. It was the only place where I could make decent money and pay my debts." Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Debts?"

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, I had to pay back for my life with the person who took care of me when I was in the orphanage. She believed I owed her money for her having to raise me when my parents died." pain and grief was in her tone. Elsa was mad, "That's terrible! Why would she do such a thing? You had nowhere else to go, that wasn't your fault." Narcissa shrugged, "She didn't care. All she cared about was funding and money. Never about me or any of the others. She would always say things like 'Be thankful that I let you live here. To bathe, clothe, and feed you. All out of the goodness of my heart. You're lucky enough I didn't leave you out there in the cold to starve.' She always would say that when we misbehaved." Elsa sighed in frustration, "So what happened to your parents?" trying to change the subject, though was afraid of the answer.

Narcissa froze when she heard the question, before she inhaled strongly and replied, "Well, my father was the former general of the Erebos Army. He died in battle when I was 11. When I was 14, my house was broken into and the man that robbed us attacked my mother while trying to protect me. She was so very brave and fought back, but paid the price when the man stabbed her in the abdomen. He then ran off and was never seen again. My mother was bleeding so badly and going pale." as her words started to choke on sobs. Elsa grasped her hand reassuringly, Narcissa continued, "I went up to her and she held my hand. I remember her telling me 'Narcissa, my darling, I am very sorry I won't be here anymore and leave you all alone in this terrible world we live in. Just remember to be strong and never give up on your dreams no matter what or whoever tells you to give up. You have the kindest heart than anyone would ever possess in your little fingers. I will always be there, even if you can't see, or feel me, I am always here. I love you my little star.' That was the last thing she ever said to me before she died." as she choked back the sobs at the end.

Elsa just pulled her into a hug, "I am so sorry Narcissa. I'm sorry I made you remember that stuff. It's going to be alright. I am sure you will have a better life after we are rescued. I promised." as she tried to cheer her up. Narcissa pulled back with a sniffle and wiped her eyes some, "I guess you're right." as they began to talk more about other topics to help pass the time. They both remained in the bedroom for hours until the clock chimed signaling that is was dinner time and Elsa had to meet with Pitch once more. Pleased with what she was wearing, she got to her feet reluctantly and went for the door. She glanced at Narcissa, "I'll be back, just keep caution if Nyx tries to bother you again while I am gone." Narcissa nodded and locked the door up once she left.

* * *

><p>Rayla was laughing along with North as both Jack and Kristoff put on a small play after their meal. Bunny however wasn't amused as he was bound to a chair as part of said play. Kristoff spoke boldly and proudly in his character, "Fear not my love, for I have conquered the giant kangaroo beast. You are safe to come out." Bunny rolled his eyes, in his spot, "It's the accent isn't it." Kristoff pointed his broomsword at him, "Silence foul beast before I gag you as well." Bunny glared, Jack scurried out onto the deck, speaking in a higher pitched voice, "Oh my brave strong knight, with your big muscles." playfully squeezing them. North busted out laughing, Rayla's mouth dropped, "Is that my dress and good shoes!" Jack smiled innocently and shrugged, Bunny just grunted in his spot, Jack squealed, "Ew it's hideous, why haven't you slain it yet?"

Kristoff waved the broom/sword about, "No more worries my love, he has been captured. He will no longer harm anything or anyone anymore." Bunny had enough and wiggled out of his binds, Jack squealed again, "Oh no, the monster is free, you must stop him sir knight." as he tried to run behind Kristoff with the heels on and trips as he did so. Kristoff holds his broom/sword out at Bunny, "Stand back you monster, I will slay you once and for all." Bunny glared, "Yeah and I'm done." as he turned to walk away. Jack lunged and grabbed at his ankle, "Don't worry my love, I've got him!" Bunny dragged Jack along the deck by one foot, "Sure you do _sweetheart_." he teased. Rayla squealed as Jack was being dragged along the deck in her dress, Kristoff chased after them, "Come back, we are almost done."

Bunny continued to drag Jack faster and Kristoff chased after with his boom/sword in tow. Jack held on, "But Bunny we're entertaining, the show must go on!" he laughed. North had tears streaming down his face from laughter, "Oh my dear friends, I cannot say I have laughed like this in such a long time." Rayla smiled at him, "It is good to see you smiling again North, and hopefully even more once we have gotten Elsa back." North nodded, but both glanced over when they heard shouts and laughter. Bunny was running, Kristoff was chasing after him with a bucket now on his head, and Jack struggling in the heels, "Come back Bunny, we just need to slay you and we will be all done." Bunny shook his head and dodged around a corner, "No, I am not going to be slain!" Kristoff shouted, "It will be quick and easy, won't feel a thing!"

Jack shouted, "Just take it like a man, or beast like kangaroo thing!" as he tripped again. Kristoff jumped over Jack and followed Bunny into the lower deck. Jack yelled, "Get him Kristoff!" Kristoff glanced back looking bold and heroic, "Fear not my fair lady, I will catch the beast." as he climbed down the steps. Jack sat there and strummed his fingers along the wood and glanced back at North and Rayla, "Please stay tuned whilst the action continues to take place." Both of them laughed, the door burst open with Kristoff holding Bunny in a giant bear like hug. Bunny kicked, "Let go man!" Kristoff, "I have captured the beast once more, this time we will slay him for sure!" he shouted triumphantly.

Jack grinned, "My hero!" he chirped. Kristoff pretended to stab Bunny, "Take that you monster, you are no more!" Bunny groaned, "Finally!" as he got back up and left. Kristoff walked boldly towards Jack, "We are victorious my lady, let us celebrate." Jack got to his feet and sang, "Oh let us indeed." pretending to kiss Kristoff. Kristoff back away, "Ew no way man!" Jack mocked gasped, "You don't return my affections sir knight!?" Kristoff shrugged, "Afraid not." Jack shrugged and both of them bowed, North and Rayla applauded. Rayla smiled, "Well done, not your everyday story, but entertaining nontheless." North nodded, "Indeed. Well I believe we should turn in for the night." All agreed and went on their ways. Jack glanced out at the horizon, "Soon my love, very soon. Just hang on." as he walked below deck to his room.

* * *

><p>Narcissa sat back on her sofa, curled up in her blankets as she flipped past another page of her book. She heard tapping on the door, she went to get up, but paused. Elsa only left five minutes ago, "Who is it?" She heard nothing, and shrugged it off before returning to her book. A few minutes passed and she heard tapping again. She eyed the door over the rim of her book, she felt her pulse quicken slightly. The tapping stopped briefly, then heard a long drawn out scratching noise against the wood. It sent shivers down her spin and she curled her legs up to her chest. No longer interested in the book, she dropped it on the floor.<p>

"Narcissa."

She cringed when she heard the familiar song voice on the other side. His chuckle was muffled by the door, "I know you're in there Narcissa. Please come out and play with me." She closed her eyes shut tightly, "Please go away, just please go away!" she whispered to herself. His fingers clawed on the other side of the door, "Come now my sweet, don't deny me again. We belong together you and I." he cooed. She shook her head, "No!" she shouted. It went silent for a moment before she heard him kick the door. She jumped as the door rattled on it's hinges. He laughed insanely, "You my sweet are such the tease. Stop denying the truth Narcissa." he chanted.

She shook her head, "Go away! Leave me alone Nyx!" she yelled at him. She heard him slump against the door, "I just love hearing your voice, though I can only imagine the sound you will make when I fuck you." She felt tears stream down her cheeks, "You won't!" she cried. He ran his hands along the door making noises against the wood, "Oh but I will my sweet. Just come out now, I've missed you so. It's been so long since I've seen you, touched you, smelled you." he inhaled sharply on the other side of the door. She hugged her legs to herself and ignored him. He kicked the door again and she flinched, "Come out Narcissa!" She yelled back, "No!" Again he kicked, "Don't make me break this door down. I swear I will." She growled, "You wouldn't dare go that far Nyx!" He chuckled, "Don't test me Narcissa." She shouted back, "Elsa will get you for it, you know she will tell his majesty."

Nyx tsked, "That little whore has nothing over me." Narcissa frowned at his comment and held firm, "Go now Nyx!" Nyx growled, "I will have you Narcissa, mark my word. This isn't over." as he stomped away. Narcissa breathed in and out heavily, realizing she forgot to breath some during the confrontation. She just held herself together as best as she could. The blankets were her security right now, she only hoped Elsa would be ok until she returned.

* * *

><p>Elsa made her way to the banquet hall, Pitch was there waiting like normal. She entered the room and took her seat next to his. Pitch eyed her and sighed, she didn't even glance his way, "What have I done now Pitch?" having an idea. He sipped his wine, "Nothing my queen, just issues as always." She shrugged and took a sip of her soup, "With you and me Pitch, it's always an issue about something." Pitch eyed her, "Again with the attitude, when will you learn? What measures must be taken with you to get you to mind?" She wiped her mouth with a napkin before slapping it down against the table, "Let's see Pitch, you could always threaten me with people I care about. There's using sexual acts on me against my will, that's quite the charm. Oh and a personal favorite of mine, use that god forsaken crystal and just make me. Why don't you just use the damn thing and just put me out of my misery already. Take your pick your majesty, which suits your mood tonight?" she shouted at him.<p>

Pitch gripped his glass tightly, shattering it. Elsa jumped at the sudden rupture before her, she stared at him, he didn't even flinch. The blood dripped from his hand where the shards were. He unclenched his hand, bloodied pieces fell onto the table, his body healing itself. He stood upright, straightening his jacket out. He grasped the table and easily shoved it aside. She went to get up, but he pushed her back into the chair roughly. She glanced up at him, her eyes watering slightly, "Go ahead Pitch, I know you want to hit me. Teach me a lesson." His eyes a bright yellow now, never leaving her blue irises, leaned his hands on the arms of the chairs to keep her seated. She glanced at him, his one hand traced along her cheek gently, she flinched slightly afraid of how calm he was being right now.

His breathing slowed down some as he kept his eyes on hers, "You make it sound like I enjoy doing that sort of stuff to you. I despise it, but am forced to by your refusal to me. Every single day you deny me. Every single day, you keep yourself locked up. Every single day, you deny the very fact that you belong to me. Accept your fate Elsa, no one is coming for you. Get that out of your head." Her eyes narrowed, "You lie Pitch, I know Jack is coming for me and my father." Pitch grinned, "And if they did, they won't make it past the harbor. I will kill every last one of them if they dare step foot on my land." Elsa felt the tears come down, "I won't let you." shaking her head. He chuckled, "And how are you going to stop me Elsa?" She glared at him, "You need me, I can easily fix that if necessary. You may think you have all the right cards in your hand Pitch, but I still will have the one you won't ever possess."

Pitch stood back upright and glared down at her, she wouldn't dare, he would call her bluff, "Go ahead then." She stood upright, "Don't tempt me Pitch." He chuckled, "Go for it then, you obviously have nothing left to lose." he mock grinned at her. She glared, not budging from her spot, Pitch just chuckled, "So much for your bravery then. Now get out." he pointed to the door. She turned on her heel quickly and stormed out of the room and slammed it shut. She leaned for a moment against the door, trying to catch her breath from everything that just happened. She brushed it off and quickly made her way back to her room, not wanting to risk Pitch changing his mind.

She made it up the stairs and down the first hall. She went to round the corner and felt a firm grip on her arms. She winced and felt her body swung and slammed into the wall. She yelped from the sudden impact, she eyed Nyx whom was glaring at her. She glared at him, "Get off me Nyx." Nyx slowly shook his head, "I don't think so my dear. It's your fault Narcissa hides from me." his tone stern. She scratched at his face, he growled as his hand gripped hers tightly, she winced, "You will bring her out to me, now. If you don't I will start by breaking your hand." his grip tightening more. She went to yelp, but his other hand clamped over her mouth, "If that doesn't work, we will see how long you can last before I choke you into unconsciousness."

She whimpered beneath his grasp, he's lost his mind. He eyed her, "So what is your answer going to be hmm?" She shook her head, he tsked, "Wrong answer." jerking his grip on her. She felt it twist slowly, she cried into his hand before kneeing him. She choked on her cry as he wrist throbbed slightly, but didn't feel broken. She took the time to move around him, but Nyx yanked her back against the wall. He growled, his body slightly hunched over from pain "That was a bad idea your highness." feeling his hand snake around her neck. She gasped feeling his grip tighten, she used her good hand to grasp his to loosen it. She felt her vision blur a little, she had no choice now, her voice found it's way past her lips as loud as she could muster, "Pitch!"

Nyx's eyes widened at the words escaping her mouth, he didn't have time to get his hand away fast enough. He felt his body torn from hers, his eyes facing fearsome yellow ones. Elsa fell to the floor gasping for air. Pitch's voice was serious, "You dare lay your hands on my queen Nyx? Stop with the temper tantrums Nyx, or I swear you will regret stepping foot in this castle." throwing him to the floor. Nyx glanced up panting, "I'm sorry my lord." Elsa staggered to her feet, Pitch glanced at her with slight concern. She shook her head and moved fast down the hall and to hers. She pounded on the door begging Narcissa to hurry. Pitch followed and received a slamming door to his face. He heard the lock switch to it's sturdy position, he was not happy with tonight in the slightest now. He made his way back to Nyx before he slithered away, he needed to remind Nyx who is in charge.

**Ok so yeah there we go lol. I had drama, suspense (i think lol), as well as some comic relief, thank you Jack, Kristoff and Bunny. SO yeah lets go with stopping here and call it a night. DarkTempest, I hope it was ok, wanted to show Nyx's psycho side a little and show his desperate eagerness to get with Narcissa lol. If it's too much I can fix it. Anywho, hit me with a review if you would like to and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG chapter 24 was a hit, more so with dealing with the dynamic duo of Jack and Kristoff lol but hey I had fun writing that chapter and has to be my favorite. So yeah I will be working on chapter 25 here tonight some and after I get home from work tomorrow since I was now called in for Wed lol. I hope to get it done by tomorrow night (Wed) and we will see what comes of this tonight lol. SO yeah won't keep you all busy, let us get on with the chapter :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Pitch was beyond pissed with how the night had turned out, especially finding Nyx with his hand wrapped around Elsa's neck. How dare he lay a finger on her, and for what Narcissa? Nyx was surely going to pay for touching her. He didn't have to look far, he found Nyx in his study. He slammed the door upon entering, fury written on his face and if looks could kill. He glared at Nyx, his voice raised, "How dare you lay your hands on my queen! Are you trying to kill her and yourself killed in return? Because you are doing a fine damn job at it!" as he grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. Nyx was horrified and pleaded, "Please my lord! You need me!" Pitch growled, "No. What I need is just my queen. I should get rid of Narcissa to prove my point that me and Elsa are higher rank than you since you still think otherwise. You do not have the right to control her!" emphasizing the part about Narcissa.

Nyx felt his eyes widen, "No, please don't kill Narcissa. I beg you! I will do anything to please you!" being the coward that he was. Pitch released his hold, he dropped to the floor, "Fine. This is your final warning." Nyx nodded. Pitch flexed his hands, "Good. Now I need you to make a love/lust potion for my queen. It must be done by the wedding so I can give it to her then. If she still doesn't return my affections and when I pleasure her, I will just take that next step. Do not disappoint me." his tone edged with seriousness. Nyx nodded, "Yes my lord. What will the potion do to her?" Pitch nodded, "It will turn her into a trance like state. She will not be able to control her feelings, or emotions anymore. She won't be able to resist me and will do whatever I say."

Nyx got to his feet, "Affirmative. I will have it ready for tomorrow." as he quickly slithered out of the room losing against his master. Pitch slumped into his chair pinching the bridge of his nose sighing, "What am I to do with you Nyx?" Then an idea formed in his head for his dinner tomorrow night with Elsa. A smirk slithered across his face, "Ah, my sweet Elsa, I have plans and a surprise for you tomorrow. You shall be quite entertaining tomorrow." his eyes wandering out his window. The moon was almost full, and soon to be blood red, "Your time is almost up my dear." as he got up and slipped into the shadows, retiring to his chambers to rest.

Little did either of the men know, Narcissa had snuck out of the room to get something from her own. It took her a while to calm Elsa down before she finally slept, but managed to leave quietly and in doing so had overheard the yelling from the study. After hearing what went down before Elsa came back in the room with such fear in her eyes, she knew Pitch was giving Nyx a piece of his mind. She had overheard Pitch's plans for Elsa and quickly left to avoid being caught. She went back to her bedchambers this time locking herself inside and tried to think of something. She has got to stop Nyx from completing his task, but how? She thought of many ideas, but none seemed to work. Then she knew what needed to be done. It was the only thing she could do and she mentally kicked herself for the thought: seducing Nyx.

She has read enough femme fatale books that seduced men to trick them and get whatever they wanted. She knew how to play the cards, but it was the only way she could help Elsa. Elsa had helped her many times before without question, now it was her chance to repay that debt. She sighed, "Don't worry Elsa, I will stop Nyx, even if I have to do the worst thing I could ever do. I cannot let my friends suffer. I know you would do and have done the same for me." as she changed into her nightgown and readied herself for bed.

Morning came before she knew it, and everything was busy in Erebos. The wedding was only 2 days away now. Elsa got up and glanced around her room. She noticed Narcissa wasn't on the couch and got up to look around, "Narcissa?" She looked everywhere in her room and couldn't find her. She became worried to what may have happened to her and she wasn't there to help save her. She quickly got herself dressed with an elbow length royal blue dress, a white bodice, a royal blue skirt to match that held silver and light blue diamond designs on the hem, and black heels. She kept her hair down, pulling just two strands of hair into a braid to the back, and left strands of hair to frame her face. She put on her diadem and left. She went to the banquet hall for breakfast and still she didn't see her. She quickly ate and went to search the castle some more for her.

She went back up to the halls and where her room was and knocked. She heard movement, "Narcissa it's me, Elsa. I came to check up on you. You weren't in my room when I woke up this morning." Narcissa opened the door and let her in. Elsa was stunned by the dress she wore. It was a royal purple sweetheart neckline/bodice with off the shoulder straps. A dark purple swirl design was on the hem, purple heels, and a gold necklace holding a purple jewel. She noticed an arm bracelet on her right arm. Her hair was left down and undone from the braid she had the other day giving it a wavy look. Elsa had to admit she looked gorgeous, "Whoa, what's with the makeover? You look beautiful." she giggled a bit. Narcissa smiled, 'Thank you, and nothing special really." not wanting her to know her intent.

Elsa nodded, "Well what about Nyx's wandering eyes? You will come off like a moth to the light, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you. What are you going to do?" Narcissa pulled out a sharp dagger from her dresser, "that is why I will have this." Elsa gasped, 'Where on earth did you get that?" her eyes wide. Narcissa smiled, "My father, he gave it to me before he died. Said it was to be used for protection. I will use it on Nyx if he gets out of line." Elsa smiled, "Sweet. Well I will be in the gardens, so if you need me you know where to find me." as she started to leave. Narcissa nodded, "Okay Elsa." As soon as she was gone, sh strapped the dagger to her right thigh and made her way to seduce Nyx.

It didn't take her long to find him, he was in the potion room. She smirked to herself, 'Show time.' she thought. This was going to be too easy. She slipped in easily, "Oh Nyx." her voice sang seductively. Nyx glanced up upon hearing her familiar voice, his jaw dropped the moment his eyes laid on her. She looked incredibly irresistible and sexy. The dress intensified her beauty and hugged her in all the right places, leaving some to the imagination. Her hair was wavy and framed her face, the gold jewelry did not compare to her beauty. Her green eyes held a word Nyx could only describe as seductive. He was for once at a loss for words, "N-Narcissa?" She chuckled at his stutter. He swallowed hard, "What are you doing here? I thought you were afraid of me?"

Narcissa giggled and oh how he loved hearing that. She stepped closer into the room, her hips swayed just so, "Oh that's in the past. I can say I have finally seen the light on our relationship. You were right Nyx, we do belong together. I hope you forgive me in taking so long to realize that." a smile spreading across her lips, her teeth perking over her lower lip. Nyx was still in shock, "Oh you have?" She nodded and moved closer, her hip brushing against him _innocently_ in the process. Her voice purred, "Just think of all we could do together. After all, you want to touch me don't you?"

That was enough for him, his hands grasped her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He smirked, "Yes, very much. You are such a tease my sweet. I like it very much though." bringing her closer to her, he inhaled her scent. He was mesmerized, unable to comprehend why she was doing this, but he didn't question it for long, "You have such a sweet scent my dear." She grinned, "Perhaps I should play like this more often, especially if you ever want to have intercourse with me." her tone seductive like. Nyx was easily falling more and more for her, "Oh I would so love to fuck you right her on this very table." his hands stroking along her sides and outer thighs of her dress. He frowned, "Unfortunately, I have a potion to make. It's quite important that I get this done."

Narcissa reached her hand to trace his jawline, "Forget about that, what's more important. Myself or that measly potion." her lips nipping at his jaw. He breathed in sharply, "Y-you." She chuckled as he shivered from her gently breath against his skin, "Then how about a small break and I help keep your mind company for a bit." He inched his face towards hers, "And just how are you going to do that?" She whispered, "Like this." as she went in for the kill, placing her lips on his. Nyx easily obliged, finally getting to feel her lips again, her warm body, her skin, everything about her. He tightened his grasp, desperate to feel her body pressed against his. He groaned in pleasure and pushed her back onto the table, his hormones taking over.

His eyes wandered up her gorgeous figure sprawled back onto the table. Her chest rising and falling, her ample breasts showing only so much, he felt himself grow firmer. She opened her eyes and felt his growing member through her dress. She easily spotted the potion, it was almost complete and took notice of the herb that would easily ruin the entire thing; Black Nightshade. Many thought just because she worked in the castle she didn't obtain any such knowledge , quite the opposite. She had to make them before, so Pitch had taught her everything she needed to know, and exactly what can ruin it every time. All she needed to do was slip it in and her plan would work. She acted quickly sitting herself up enough to flip them over. Nyx was now beneath her, his eyes holding surprise.

Nyx chuckled at her seductive look, "You are going to be the death of me aren't you Narcissa?" his hands rubbing along her body. Narcissa bent over, her lips pressed to his ears, her hips rolled into his member, "You have no idea." she purred. Her lips found his once more, turning it to a full make out session. She peeked open one eye, his were closed. She used that to make her move. Slowly she reached for the Nightshade bottle and with a quiet twist, she poured it into the liquid brew. She watched the black liquid disappear as if it were never there. She was easily brought back to reality when she felt Nyx grasp her bottom roughly. Nyx was completely unaware of what she just did.

Narcissa finished the kiss and slipped off of him. Nyx was displeased the she stopped, she gave him a seductive sly smirk, "A relationship isn't good without teasing and patience is there? We must wait for when we consummate, that way it will be more pleasurable." she winked at him. Nyx sighed, "I suppose, but one day my sweet, I will take that virginity of yours." her purred. She smiled and left him to change back into less revealing clothing. Her plan was a success, though she felt dirty and decided a bath was also in order.

* * *

><p>It was a rough night for Jack with falling asleep, so he kept himself occupied until morning. So many things were on his mind, especially since they would arrive any day now in Erebos. He just hoped luck would be on their side, that nothing bad will happen, and above all, get Elsa out of there. He heard a soft knock on the door, Rayla entered. He smiled, "Couldn't sleep either?" She nodded with a smiled, "Afraid I don't travel much, tonight wasn't the easiest with falling asleep." Just slid out a chair for her motioning her to have a seat, "Well this will be the travel to get your kingdom back. You should be happy." She nodded, "I am. Though North will be the happiest of all when he gets his daughter back. I cannot thank you and Kristoff enough for last night. I haven't seen him truly smile once since we have been on this ship."<p>

Jack shrugged, "It was nothing really, just something to help pass the time and to cheer everyone up." running his hand through his hair. Rayla smiled, "It was more than nothing Jack. You two are the closest of friends and may act a fool at times, but both of you have the strongest, most kindest of hearts I have ever seen. You both will make outstanding kings one day. I trust we can all keep in touch afterwards and make an alliance more official." Jack smiled, "I for one will be fine with that. Kristoff I would be the same I am sure." Rayla smiled, "Good. It's good to know that we will always have each other after all this is over. We just need to get this part over with."

Jack noticed her hesitance slightly, "Are you going to be ok?" Rayla shook her head, "I am fine with all of this. It's the right thing to do." Jack sighed, "Rayla, this is your uncle we will be taking out. I know he's insane and dangerous, especially with what he has done. Regardless to everything bad, he is still the only family you have left. I will ask again, are you going to be ok with it?" Rayla shivered slightly, "I just don't know about that right now Jack. If it came down to it, I will do what is necessary. As much as I would like to say he is my uncle, my bloodline, it is hard to look past all the evil he has done. Perhaps a trial once this is all over to show some mercy." Jack nodded, "We will back you up with whatever you decide. I cannot take his life, it is not mine to take Rayla."

She nodded, "Thank you Jack. Let us just hope it doesn't come to that." as she got to her feet. Jack stood up as well, he gave her a small hug, "Everything will be alright, we just got to hang on tight, together." Rayla smiled, "Elsa is one lucky girl to have found someone like you Jack. Thank you again for your time. I will see you on deck in a few hours?" He nodded, "Yeah, I guess I will try and get some more sleep. Got to keep my strenght up for when we arrive in Erebos." Rayla nodded, "Indeed. Rest well Jack." as she stepped out. Jack slumped back into his bed feeling tired once more. He stared up at the ceiling, "Almost there my love. Very soon in fact." as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Elsa had wandered through the gardens again, enjoying her time alone. She went back inside after feeling tired and thought about everything that happened last night. She had never been so scared for her life and Pitch actually saved her from Nyx. if she hadn't yelled for him, Nyx would have killed her for sure. She shivered at the thought before a small smiled appeared. Perhaps she should at least thank him. She made her way to his studies, once outside she hesitated on knocking. She sighed and took the step and knocked. "Who is it?" hearing his voice on the other side. She cleared her throat, "It's me. I wish to speak with you."<p>

"Very well, come in my queen."

She opened the door and stepped inside seeing Pitch at his desk reading. He looked up from his work seeing her blue eyes, "What is it you wish to speak with me about?" as he sat upright. She was slightly nervous, normally it was him approaching her instead of the other way around. She sighed, "I just wanted to thank you for last night." biting her lip. A smile formed across his face, "You're welcome. When I heard you scream, I immediately ran to see what was wrong. I was concerned for your safety upon hearing that. Then I see my trusted servant strangling you to the ground. I cannot say I was please with the site." She glanced at him, "What is to become of him?" He shrugged, "I have already dealt with him for good, he will bother you no more. I silenced him for sure."

She couldn't help but smiled, "I really hope so, he's a psychopath to think he could get away with killing me, your future queen." she joked. Pitch chuckled a little, "Well I do have a wonderful surprise for you tonight at dinner. I hope you like it, though I would like you to dress formally in the finest dress you have." as he slipped his hand around hers. She quirked an eyebrow, "What's the surprise?" He teased, "You will just have to wait and find out." as he went back to working on the documents. She then thought of something, "Ok, I was wondering though, who, or what kingdoms will be coming to the wedding?" Pitch grinned, "Only my allies, it is a small private wedding after all." She asked concerned, "Why not my family?"

He eyed her, "Because I do not trust them. Who is to say they wouldn't try to take you back after we are wedding. You belong to me now Elsa, nobody else. Including that Prince Jackson." She bit her tongue holding back her temper as best as she could, "That doesn't mean they won't find a way to get here and get me back before the wedding. They could very well be on their way now. My father is wise and can easily outsmart your army." Pitch smirked, "Your father was a fool. He promised me anything I wanted, obviously he wasn't that wise to be a little more specific about what I couldn't have. Otherwise you wouldn't be here my dear, now would you? he retaliated.

Elsa felt insulted, Pitch went back to his work, "Now you may leave my dear, I shall see you at dinner." Elsa left rather irritated. She went back to her room and changed as she was told. She pulled on a long sleeved, off the shoulder silver and light blue silk dress. She had on white heels and her diadem. She twisted her hair up neatly in a bun, leaving her bangs down. She bid Narcissa goodbye since she had returned to her normal routine of camping out in her chambers instead. Elsa made her way down to the banquet hall to meet him for dinner.

Upon entering, it was dimly lit with assorted candles on the table and wall. The fireplace was lit and on the table was a wide variety of delicious foods and desserts. She watched as Pitch entered through the next door, "Welcome my queen, like the arrangements? I wanted to give you a more romantic dinner tonight." She glanced around, "It is nice, though I am curious to know why you decided to be romantic tonight out of all the other nights." Pitch slipped his hands around a bottle of red wine, pouring it into two wine glasses, "What I can't spoil my queen whenever it pleases me?" holding a glass out to her. He saw her hesitate and chuckled, "Don't worry, there isn't a spell in there." Elsa took the glass and sipped it, it was really good. It was like drinking an ambrosia from the gods.

He grinned, "I take it you like the wine?" She nodded, "It is really good." He nodded, "It is rather hard to come by, but I managed to find a bottle for tonight." "Charmed." she said bluntly as she took another sip. Both of them sat down to eat and actually found conversation for once. During the time, Elsa managed to make it to a second bottle, just how he planned. He gave her some more wine and pulled out assorted chocolates. He held them in front of her, "I got the best for tonight as well. They just smell to irresistible to pass up." he persuaded her. She took some to humor him, "Maybe you are evil as I think Pitch." she said teasingly taking another.

Pitch smirked and ate some himself, things were going great tonight. Things were only just getting started though. Knowing she was definitely a little buzzed, he started to seduce her. He pulled himself closer, slipping his hand into the crook her her neck pulling her lips to meet his. She wasn't expecting that, but her clouded inhibitions made her kiss him back. His hands wandered carelessly along her sides before slipping easily under her dress brushing his fingers against her sex. She felt his fingers stroke her and him away, "I think we are done for tonight." as she got up. She eyed him confused when he laughed at her, "I don't think so my dear. The night is only just beginning. Why don't you entertain me." pulling out the crystal.

She felt panicked, what is he going to make her do she thought. Pitch conjured up his magic, a black sand like substance formed around her. He swished his hand and it was gone and smirking at her body. She glanced down gasping with what she was now wearing. A black silk bikini with gold lining the strapless top. Her bare abdomen shown to him now as well as her arms. A black silk thigh length skirt with a longer black see through skirt on top held two slits at the sides revealing her legs. A black see through shawl attached to her arms by black bracelets on her wrists and arms, she was also barefoot. Her hair was left out of it's bun and flowed down her back. Her diadem was replaced by a gold crown with a black jewel resting on her forehead.

Pitch nodded, "I definitely approve of the dress change. It shows more of your smooth skin. Now you shall dance for me." making the crystal glow. He sat back into his chair that transformed into a throne. The crystal made her body move and sway her body in a seductive manner. No matter how hard she resisted, it was futile. She was under his influence now. Pitch was mesmerized by her beauty and the way she danced. How he was enjoying this sort of fun with her. He made her come to him, she sat on his lap, his hands skimming along her skin. She shivered at the touch, "Why Pitch?" His hands grasped her waist causing her to sit her more on his lap with her legs on either side of his, "Because I desire you my queen, I need to satisfy my craving for you. The blood moon is almost upon us, I just need a taste my love."

She felt tears form, but they never fell. She felt her body move and shift against him, his lips burying into her neck. Her hands settled on his shoulders, "Nothing will ever be enough for you Pitch." He bit into her skin, she whimpered, "Don't ruin this Elsa." he spoke sternly. He pulled back smirking at the mark he left before looking into her blue irises. She felt her body leaning down towards him, her lips meeting his, the crystal was so powerful. He moaned into the kiss, deepening it slightly, his hands brushing along her bare ribs. She felt her body pulled back and arching, her neck craning backwards. Pitch held her hips with one hand, his other trailing along her bare stomach meeting at her breast.

She felt her body respond to the touch unwillingly, "It's sad Pitch, that you must use a crystal to get somebody to do anything like this for you." She felt a sharp pain in her chest, she cried out. His hand cupping her breast now underneath the material, "Shh, we must not speak of such rude things my love. Only think of the pleasure I give you my queen." rolling his fingers over her nipple. Her body reacted to his touch, she bit her lip to keep from moaning. Pitch eyed her body, he wanted more, "You're such a tease Elsa. Why must you tease me?" slipping the material up enough to reveal her right breast. She wanted to slap him, push him away, but the crystal kept her body reacting to him.

His lips took hold of her nipple for only a moment, he glanced up, his eyes glowing yellow. He felt himself grown firmer, it was pushing him to the edge, "You keep teasing me Elsa, you know I need you, desire you so." his voice shaking. He pushed her off of him, she fell to the floor, she yelped. He knelt down in front of her, his eyes holding dark lust for her, she was scared, "Pitch?" He glared at her, he pinned her beneath him on the floor, his hips grinding into her, she moaned further. His hands clenching into fists on either side of her, "I need you now my queen." his fingers slipping past the underwear, she jerked at the touch. His fingers rotated against her sex, he felt himself hanging onto the edge. Elsa whimpered, "Stop this Pitch!"

He growled as he pushed a finger inside, he felt himself lost over the edge now. She eyed him, she no longer felt his control over her now. She cupped his face, she needed to stop him, "Pitch, look at me." He looked up, he pressed further inside her she gasped arching her back. She pulled away, "No, Pitch look at me now!" she yelled. He froze for a moment, she felt him pull back, "Pitch, you have to wait for the blood moon." only saying it to keep him from doing this now, buying herself some time. Pitch growled and hauled himself up away from her. His breathing was still heavy, he turned away, "You may go, I am done with you for the night."

Elsa was quick to get to her feet and ran out of the banquet hall. Her heart was pounding and aching from the events. She reached her door, remembering it was locked when she tried the knob. She slid against the door, "Narcissa." she croaked. The door opened and she heard a small gasp before she was hauled to her feet. She felt the comfortable mattress, Narcissa brushed the strands of hair from her face, "What happened?" She sighed, "He used the crystal tonight, I feel drained from it." Narcissa frowned, "What did he do?" She shrugged, "He lost control almost, until I reminded him of the blood moon. He pulled away from me and told me to leave." She nodded, "You need to rest, that crystal is not something to mess with." Elsa nodded, "Narcissa, we need to escape. He's getting too strong and I fear for your's and my safety." Narcissa sighed, "Rest now Elsa, we will think of something." Elsa felt sleep come to her easily and was soon passed out.

**Alright that took longer to type up. Didn't get a thing typed up past my first words to you guys due to my laptop needing an update lol. Not to mention I was called in on my day off again lol So yeah here we finally have chapter 25, DarkTempest I hope you are ok with what I did, if not I can fix. Pitch is definitely stronger yes and as well as mad with lust for Elsa and tried to show that without going too far. So anywho, hit me up with a review if you want and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alrighty here we go with chapter 26! Sorry this is taking a while to get out, buuuuut work is getting in the way. So I have some time to kill now and can stay up a bit so let us see what I can get accomplished :) **

**As for the comment posted By Edge, all I have to say is if you are that disappointed with the story why are you still reading it? You comment your complaint on chapter 25, based on what you are upset about, you should have stopped at like chapters 5-7. So again if you are that 'upset' with how this has been going on for several chapters now, then just don't read it, I am not forcing you to. Is there Pitch and Elsa, yeah there is, and I did correct my information on the story about what it's about, I hadn't realized the 'mistake'. SO again, if you don't like the story, then stop. No need for the negativity. It doesn't just go for you, it goes for anyone, you don't like something, don't read it, not very hard.**

**So yeah there's that, though I know I'm still going to read temper tantrums on here about this. Go for it if it makes you feel better, right now I am going to continue this story and finish it :) I will not stop writing just because someone has a tantrum about what's in the story. **

**As always I do not own any of these characters.**

It was late in the morning when the ships made it to the kingdom of Erebos. Everyone was busy getting things set up and ready to trick the Erebos guards at the gate to the docks. North spoke to everyone, "Alright everyone, this is the moment we've been preparing ourselves for. Just remember, do not let your feelings, or emotions get to you. Pitch and his guards will use it against us. Understand?" Everyone nodded and responded, "Yes sir!" Rayla had finished getting herself ready for tricking the guards with her false identity. She made herself look like a royal from Weseltown. Jack had put on his Southern Isle uniform, clasping his sword and small dager to his belt. He stared out ahead at the approaching kingdom, "I'm here Elsa, and I am going to get you back. Even if it kills me. I will kill Pitch if it comes down to it." as he left his room and went above to the top deck. North spotted Jack and Rayla, whom also made it to the deck, "Are you ready Jack?" glancing down at him.

Jack stopped in front of him, nodding his head, "Always. We will get her back, I will make sure of it." Jack glanced back to Rayla, "Is there a way to kill him Rayla? I mean since he has powers like you and will surely use it against us and if he doesn't surrender, what can we use to possibly kill him?" Rayla thought for a moment, not liking the most likely alternative to this, "There is one thing we could use. It is called the Sceptor of Light. It was forged by the ancient magic centuries ago. It is one of the most powerful objects in the world. Rumors say that it can be found in the Dark Forest on the outskirts of the kingdom. No one has ever found it. Only those with a true and selfless heart can be able to wield it. If we can find it, well you know the rest."

Jack gently patted her back, "Hey, everything will be alright. If we have to kill him, we will do it." Rayla smiled a bit, "Thank you Jack." He nodded, returning the smile, "No problem." The ship approached the gates, the guards were immediately present, "Halt! Who goes there?" one speaks. Bunny stepped out first and announces, "We are the Kingdoms of the Southern Isles and Weseltown. We were invited to come see the wedding of your king and Princess Elsa of Arrendelle." The guard looked at Bunny with a keen look, "Very well. Who may you be?" motioning to Rayla and Jack. They both stepped forward, Rayla spoke, "I am Annika, the Duke of Wesseltowns niece. My uncle was sick and unable to attend. He has sent me to see this glorious event for him.

Jack nodded, "And I am her personal guard for this trip sir. Captain Alexander at your service." The guards looked at them, "My apologies. We have had to boost our security due to the wedding. You may enter and do enjoy your time here at Erebos." as he waved to the other guards to open the gates. The ships began to move once more, Bunny whispered to North, "Barrier one, passed." North nodded, "Indeed my friend, but we must be careful here. We all must not let people think suspicious of us." Bunny nodded. Rayal had been staring at everything around here, Erebos looked so different than she had last remembers. The sky didn't show the sun at all. It was just covered in a grey sky, the place just looked so gloomy.

Jack stood next to her, "How does it feel being back here after so many years?" She sighed, "A lot to take in. Erebos has changed so much since the last time I was here. Now that I am back, I will take back my rightful place as queen." Jack smiled, "Don't worry Rayla, we will help you along the way." Rayla felt more confident now, knowing she has everyone here to help her, just as much as she has helped them. It won't be long now, they still had much to do before the wedding.

* * *

><p>Elsa had woken up from her sleep. Her thoughts only came to one, they had to find a way out of Erebos. The only problem that remained was how. There was a gate that circled the castle to keep everyone in. She remembered a tree she saw during one of her strolls in the gardens. It was right next to the wall, and was tall enough for them to climb over. It would be the perfect plan, but how will she get away from Pitch? She was still under the curse and he could easily make her come back to him. She sighed to herself in frustration. There has to be a way to get rid of this curse.<p>

Narcissa had stirred and woke up to see Elsa was already up. She stretched, "So what's the plan for escaping? Elsa glanced over at her, "We will exit through the gardens and climb up a tree I found. It is high enough for us to climb over to the other side easily." Narcissa frowned, "But what about Pitch's curse on you?" She just shrugged, "I don't care, anywhere is better than here with him. I refuse to marry him. I will find my way back home and Pitch will not stop me." she declared. Narcissa nodded, "Okay. I guess we should start packing them." Elsa shook her head, "No, that would only slow us down. We must leave everything behind." Narcissa nodded, as both of them began to get ready for the day. Both dressing themselves in concealing clothes and departed for what would be their last breakfast in this castle.

They didn't stick around too long in the banquet hall. Neither of the two wished to be around Nyx, Pitch. They had to act like nothing has changed and nothing was out of the ordinary if they were to pulle this off tonight. Elsa glanced at Narcissa, "I will see you tonight after dinner?" Narcissa nodded, "Of course. I just hope things goe well tonight during your dinner with his majesty." Elsa nodded, "Me too, I don't think I could stop him from doing anything like last night." Narcissa smiled reassuringly, "He cannot risk anything since it is tomorrow. Do not fret Elsa, there isn't anything he could make you do." Elsa tried to smile, "Let us hope you are right Narcissa. You just be safe as well. I will be in the Astrology room to help pass some time." as they both made their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Once all the ships have been docked, North, Jack, Rayla, Bunny and Kristoff slipped through the town unnoticed until they all reached the Dark Forrest. They all began their search for the scepter. They trailed through the thick branches and dark shadows of the forest. Rayla glanced around, "Okay, it shouldn't be too much longer before we find it." as they were getting closer to their destination. Bunny grunted, "Oi, we've been walking for hours now." Jack laughed, "Oh stop complaining you kangaroo." he smirked. Bunny yelled, "What did you just call me!" Jack glanced at him, "Kang-ga-roo." he said bluntly. Bunny growled, "Oh you're so going to get it if Pitch doesn't with you!" Rayla spoke sternly and annoyed, "Guys stop it! We're here."<p>

They all stopped and spotted a dark lake that had murky black water. Bunny eyed it carefully, "Are you sure it's in there, 'cause something is saying you might be wrong." She rolled her eyes, "I am sure of it. It has to be at the bottom of the lake." Bunny just scoffed, "Yeah and who's going to swim down into that cray mess to get it?" North yelled at him, "Bunny enough!" Jack chimed in, "I'll do it." as he went to step into the lake. The sky around them darkened into a darker grey color, the wind began to blow wildly. They watched as huge forms of black mass rise up from the lake. They began to speak, "You dare come here to retrieve the Scepter of Light! You are fools! It shall never reveal itself to you. We know all your fears and desires."

The mass circled everyone except Rayla. Kristoff felt afraid, "What is this!?" Rayla yelled to them, "They are Fearlings! They feed off your fears. Do not let them get to you or they will kill you using hallucinations. You must fight back at your fears." trying to warn them before being blocked out by the mass. It didn't take long, Rayla was cut off from them, it was up to them now to fight back.

Inside the black mass, Bunny was loosing Tooth, Kristoff was loosing Anna. North and Jack had more of a punch thrown at them. North glanced around and suddenly froze when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He jerked every which way, fear written on his face, "North help me!" he heard her voice cry out to him. He shouted, "Katya! Where are you? Say something please, anything!" He heard her again and found her lying on the floor, pale as a ghost. He recognized that, "Katya, please my love, don't leave me." She looked up at him, reaching her hand to caress his face, "North, I feel so weak. I think I am going to die." North shook his head fighting back tears, "No, you will live Katya. I need you and so do our daughters." He had never been so scared of losing her. Katya forced her eyes open one last time, "I know. I love you North." as her last breath brushed past her lips and her body disappearing.

North shouted, "No! No! Please, Katya!" He was snapped from his current position when he heard more screams, "Daddy! Help us!" He heard Elsa and Anna's voices crying out for him. He got to his feet, "Hang on my loves I'm coming!" He was determined to find them, save them. He soon found them, blood dripping from their abdomen from stab wounds. He held both of them, "Please my darlings, don't leave me too." Their hands were both ice cold, their eyes staring into space lifeless. He shouted, "No, Elsa, Anna!"

"How's it feel to lose the family you love, the ones you promised to protect?"

He heard the taunting words of the Fearling. He was furious and pulled out his swrods and slice through it. The fearling screamed and the darkness around him disappeared. Rayla was at his side immediately, "Oh North! Thank goodness you're okay." North glanced at her, "What happened?" She nodded, "You were consumed by the fearlings. You, Kristoff, and Bunny made it out, but Jack still hasn't yet." All eyes were on the large black mass that still remained.

Inside, Jack saw his worst fears before him. Elsa had appeared and she glanced his way with an ice cold look and tone to her voice, "Why would I love you? A pathetic excuse for a prince. I can marry a king. A king who has strong powers that can rule the world. He can have me carry the child with strong powers and lead the world to greatness. You are nothing compared to him Jack." Jack felt his heart drop by her hurtful words and insults. No, she would never do such a thing. Then everything around him changed, Elsa was with Pitch kissing and naked with each other. His vision turned red. He will kill Pitch. He will get Elsa back. He will fight to save his friends. He was too mad to be afraid anymore, "I am fearless! Nothing will stop me from saving Elsa!" he yelled.

Jack slashed at the fearling and it disappeared. Light came back to his vision. He soon heard North's booming voice, "Jack my boy, are you alright?" He then heard Bunny's voice, "You had us worried about you mate. Thought you would be killed." Jack got to his feet, "I'm alright. What about you guys?" Kristoff nodded, "We fought back at our fears. We knew it was all a trick and not real." Jack half smiled, "Well that's good." All stopped to see a shunting light emerge from the lake. A silver scepter with a large crescent moon shape at the top, revealed itself and slip into Jack's hands. A voice was heard, "You have proven yourself Prince Jackson. Never giving up on your friends. Wanting to protect not only them, but a person you love. This scepter will help you defeat the evil king. Just remember that darkness and light are opposite and only one will win."

Jack nodded, "I understand." "Now go and save your love and the kingdom from fear and darkness." as the voice faded. Jack glanced at everyone, "Well, mission complete, Now we just need to get Elsa back." They all departed and went back to the ship to get a plan in place for tomorrow. The wedding will be tomorrow, and they must be ready. Daylight was still out on the light grey sky. Jack had a different idea, but he will have to sneak out at night.

* * *

><p>Dinner had finally came, and it was the first one Elsa was looking forward to, since it would be her last. She just need to make her appearance, humor him, and make her leave like always. She took a deep breath and entered the banquet hall. Pitch was seated already at the table, he eyed her, "On time I see." She sat herself down, "Well I figured I may as well, or else you could use the crystal and just make me show up." Pitch felt his finger twitch, "I would appreciate you to be a little more sincere. We are getting married tomorrow, may as well get over the fact that this is happening. You are my wife and future queen as of tomorrow. Enough with the dramatics."<p>

She didn't look at him, and just ate her food. Pitch sighed as he ate a little himself, "I do not enjoy your silence my dear." She glared at him, "I do not enjoy you forcing yourself upon me sexually rather it is by alcohol, or that damn crystal. After our incident last night, you are lucky I came to dinner at all." He glared at her, "Then why did you?" She sighed, "What good would it do me Pitch, you would just make me come anways." slumping in her chair. Pitch sighed, "I don't like this curse on you, but I cannot risk anything being that it is our wedding day tomorrow." Elsa snorted, "You haven't need it before, you obviously just enjoy getting to use it to get me to do other things." losing her appetite. Pitch frowned, "If it gets you to show some sort of emotion besides hate towards me, then perhaps I wouldn't need to use it."

She rolled her eyes, "You brought this hatred upon yourself on your own accord." His hand twitched again, "You are really starting to aggravate me with your attitude." She shook her head, "Then perhaps our evening is over. I've lost my appetite anyways now." He felt his frustration grow, "Fine, go then. Hide away in your room, just know this, you will be mine tomorrow. Enjoy your final night alone my queen. Once the ceremony is over, you will be with me, I suggest you prepare yourself. I will not be holding back the moment I have you where I want you." She got to her feet and stormed out, Pitch just chuckled.

Elsa quickly got to her room shutting and locking the door. Narcissa glanced at her, "That ended sooner than expected." She shrugged, "At least it ended on a somewhat better note than last night." Naricssa nodded, "That is good indeed. When do you suggest we go?" Elsa glanced outside, the sun had set for at least an hour, "He turns in after a couple of hours, what of Nyx?" Narcissa shrugged, "He typically does after Pitch does. I have never seen him out later than that." Elsa nodded, "Ok, though we must be careful. I have no doubt the guards will be in full force tonight being the wedding is tomorrow." Narcissa sighed, "I hope this goes well Elsa, if not I fear the worse."

The few hours had passed and both of them put their plan into action. They used the servant corridors to make their way to the gardens once they knew everyone that needed to be asleep was indeed asleep. They got into the gardens with ease and Elsa was approaching the tree. She glanced back at Narcissa, "Alright are you ready?" Narcissa nodded with a smile, "I am just ready to be free." Elsa stepped up and began to climb, but both of them froze when they heard something coming from the bushes. Both were afraid that they had been caught, but Elsa froze when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She shook her head, that couldn't be what she thought she had heard.

A figure emerged from the bushes, someone that looked like Jack, but not entirely. Elsa felt afraid and backed up slightly, Narcissa was ready for anything. The figure held up his hands, "Whoa, Elsa it's me!" Elsa shook her head, was she dreaming? It looked like him, but his hair was brown. She eyed him carefully, he smiled at her, "Hey Elsa." She felt her heart sink, was it really him? Was he actually there, rescuing her? She felt tears forming, "J-Jack?" He nodded, she covered her mouth with a gasp before she ran to him. She lept into his arms, Jack pulled her into and spun her around. He settled her down on the ground once more before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Jack couldn't believe it, when he had slipped away to try and find her, he had no idea he would come across her trying to escape. He was in total bliss. He was actually holding her, seeing her beautiful blue eyes, her smile and having her sweet kisses again. Elsa just held on, this wasn't a dream. It was all real. Once the kiss was done, Elsa was the first to speak, "Oh Jack, I've missed you so much. I thought you had forgotten me." Jack shook his head, "Never. I missed you too. I was so worried about you that I just had to see you while I was here." Elsa froze, realizing the dangers once again, "You can't stay Jack!" Jack eyed her confused, "What? No I am never letting you out of my sight again." as he held her closer.

She pulled back, "No, listen to me. Pitch has me under a curse. We need to get out of here." Jack's expression changed to anger, "What! There has to be a way to break it. Is there a way?" She shook her head, "I don't know" feeling scared again. Jack comforted her, "Don't worry Elsa. We will figure something out to free you." With everything going on, Elsa forgot about Narcissa and glanced back, "Oh Jack, this is Narcissa. She is my friend and has been going through the same problems as myself. Jack looked behind her, Narcissa smiled, "So this is the famous Jack that Elsa has always talked about."

Jack just blushed a bit, "It's nice to meet you Narcissa. I guess you've been keeping Elsa safe as well?" shaking her hand. Narcissa nodded, "Yes I have." Jack glanced down at Elsa, "What has happened to you while you've been here?" She bit her lip, "Oh where do I even begin Jack. I am to be married to him tomorrow. He has grown more lustful for me with each passing day. Jack please forgive me, he has touched me in places I would never let him touch willingly." Jack pulled her close once more, "It's ok Elsa, I'm here now. No one will ever hurt you again as long as I am here."

Elsa nodded, "Is my father here?" she asked out of curiosity. Jack smiled, "Yes, in fact, we should take you to him before we are caught." Narcissa nodded, "Yes, we must." Jack helped both the ladies up the tree and over the wall. He lead them to their ships. Once on board, they heard Bunny's voice, "Oi! Jack, where in the bloody name of Arrendelle were you?" he said before he spotted Elsa. His eyes widened, "Elsa, you are alright!" shock written over his expression. Elsa nodded, "I am Bunny." North heard the commotion and came to see what was going on, "What did I say about bringing attention to-" he froze when he saw her as well. "Elsa?"

Elsa felt tears form again, "Daddy!" as she ran to hug him. North held her so tight, afraid of letting go, "Oh my darling Elsa. Are you alright? Has Pitch hurt you?" Elsa shook her head, "No, but his servant Nyx has to both of us." her hand motioning to Narcissa. North glanced over, Elsa continued, "This is my friend Narcissa. She has helped me a lot through my time here." North was at a loss for words, "Thank you Narcissa for keeping my daughter company." She bowed "You are welcome your majesty." North laughed, "Please, just call me North." Narcissa nodded. He glanced over at Bunny, "We should rest a bit before tomorrow."

Elsa was told she could sleep in Jack's bed. Both of them retired to his room. She laid down on the bed, Jack slipped in next to her. He couldn't help but pull her close, kissing her soft lips again. She sighed into the kiss, almost forgetting what it felt like. Both parted for some much needed air, Jack traced his fingers along her cheek. It had been so long since they were both in each others arms, neither of them wanting this moment to end. His hands caressed her sides, his lips kissing along her jawline before her neck. He paused slightly after noticing the bite mark on her neck. He let it slip, he didn't need to push knowing that Pitch was obviously there. The bastard will get what's coming to him the next time he sees him.

He was brought back out of his rant when he heard her voice, "I've missed you so much Jack." He kissed her forehead gently, "I'm here now Elsa. Morning is going to take you away from me now. You must rest now, you will need your strength." She nodded and drifted off to sleep in his arms. For the first time since she has been there, she felt safe and at peace. Jack watched as she slept, his hand ran through her platinum blonde hair. Kissing her forehead once more, "I promise you Elsa, no one will ever hurt you again. I will protect you and be your guardian. I will fight him a hundred times over just to keep you safe." as he drifted off to sleep.

**Ok yeah I will stop here I am exhausted and still have to touch this up before it's posted lol. So yeah here we have chapter 26 lol I'm gonna go to bed now I am tired lol. HIt me up with a review if you want and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok so yeah I am running late here with this chapter but both my days off that I had (today being my last) I had to run around doing non stop errands lol. I know excuses BUT fear not I am here and getting together this chapter for you lol So without further ado here we go with chapter 27! As always I do not own any of these characters.**

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Nyx had been up and roaming the castle. He chuckled to himself, "Today is the day master marries that wench. At least now she will obey him." as he made his way to check up on Narcissa. He hadn't seen her since she had dropped in unexpectedly and quite the site. He knew she was back in the queen's chambers and managed to swipe a key. He carefully opened the door so not to make his presence known. Upon opening the door, he noticed it was empty. He opened the door the rest of the way and glanced around, there was no one there. He felt a slight panic, this was a matter of importance and his majesty needed to know immediately.

He quickly made his way to Pitch's chambers, knowing full well his master will be furious for waking him this early. He opened the door, "My Lord! There is something important that I must tell you." Pitch, not being a morning person, was furious upon being woken up, "This had better be good." he said with a sneer. Nyx bowed his head, "My lord, your bride and Narcissa are not in their bedchambers. It appears they may have escaped while we slept." Pitch was furious and was out of his bed yanking a robe on. He couldn't believe she actually dared to escape from him, no matter he would just get her back by force then. He pointed at Nyx, "Get the guards! Scour the entire kingdom, the woods, the village. Do not leave one inch un-traced. I want them both back alive and unharmed. Elsa will not leave Erebos!"

Nyx was quick on his feet, "Yes sir!" as he departed. Pitch slumped back onto his bed, "How dare you Elsa. No matter, you want to play this game with me, so be it. You will marry me today. I will impregnate you with my seed. One way or another, you will never escape me." a smirk slithered across his face, "For you see my dear, we are connected."

* * *

><p>The sunlight beamed in through Jack's window and shown on Elsa. Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she looked so peaceful as she slept in his arms. He combed his fingers through her platinum hair. Her body felt so warm against him, her warm breath that touched his neck, he was beyond happy to have her back. He began to wonder about the curse. That did pose a problem and wondered if there was a way to break it. He had no idea what all Pitch had done to her when he noticed the mark on her neck again. He was brought out of his thoughts when she began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes to see his ice blue eyes staring back into hers. The ones she fell in love with, she stretched, "Morning Jack."<p>

Jack returned the smile, "Morning Elsa. How did you sleep." his lips pressing to hers for a moment. She sighed, "Heavenly." she responded. Jack nodded, but came back to the one question still needing to be answered, "Elsa, what kind of curse did Pitch put on you exactly?" She shrugged, "It's called a crystal curse. He carries a blood red crystal that can control my heart and body. It feels like it isn't there, but I can still breath. Whenever he squeezes it, I feel immense pain." Jack rubbed his hand along her arm, she shivered, "Jack, he said that when we are married, that he will have his way with me, that I won't be able to stop him" Jack held back his anger and just did his best fo comfort her, "Hey, I am sure there is a way to break it. I bet Rayla might know something."

Elsa sat up and glanced at him, "Wait, you mean Rayla as in the lost princess of Erebos?" Jack nodded, "Yeah, she is the reason we were able to get as far as we could with rescuing you. Though it turned out you didn't really need much since you were already escaping." She couldn't help but giggle at the comment, but soon faded, "Yes, but that doesn't mean Pitch won't stop at trying to get me back once he realizes we are gone. It is our wedding day after all." Jack shook his head, "No. He will never have you. Your father and I will make sure of it. You are the first person I have ever fallen in love with, I don't know what I would do without you." pulling her close to him again. She leaned into his embrace, "I know."

Jack tilted her chin up to look at him, "Good." as he pressed his lips to hers. She sighed into the kiss and responded. His hand slipped into the crook of her neck, his thumb tracing her cheek. She pulled him towards her, his body leaning over hers now. His lips found her jaw before dipping into her neck. She gasped at his touch her mouth parted slightly. Jack brought his lips back up to hers again, his tongue taking advantage of her open mouth. She responding eagerly to him, both lost in the moment. He pulled back allowing them some much needed air, she opened her eyes to look back up into his, "I love you Jack." His lips were brushing close to hers again, "And I love you." Her neck craned slightly, "Please don't leave me." she whispered. He nodded, "Never." his lips pressing to hers again.

Both soon jumped apart when they heard a loud commotion up on deck. Elsa felt her heart begin to race as panic filled her. Jack sat them both up, "Elsa, look at me." She struggled but managed to look at him, he nodded, "It's going to be alright." as he pulled her up from the bed. He brought her over to a special trunk that had breathing holes. He opened it up, "I'm sorry, it's not much, but you should be safe here." She nodded, still very afraid. Jack helped her into it and shut it, he just hoped it would work and she would be safe. He quickly made his way up on deck, soldiers were aboard and holding everyone. Once they spotted Jack, the tackled him and dragged him over to the very man he wanted to kill: Pitch.

Pitch walked up to North with a smirk, "Well, well, look who decided to show up. King North of Arrendelle. Tell me, are you actually here to rescue your daughter. You can't be that foolish my friend." North struggled against the soldiers that held him, "You will never have my daughter Pitch! She doesn't belong to you." Pitch scoffed, "After the ceremony, she will be, not to mention the bearer of my heir." His eyes wandered to Narcissa, he frowned, "You my dear will be severely punished for escaping once the ceremony is over. For now I need you for something." Narcissa glared at her master. Pitch brought his attention back to North, "Now tell me, where is my bride North."

"She's not yours!"

Pitch turned to face Jack. A psychotic smirk slipped across his lips, "Ah prince Jackson. What an honor it is to see you again. I see you still pine for my fiancee, but no matter, all that will change after today. Now I will not repeat myself." his voice more serious, "Where is Elsa!" he grasped Jack's face. Jack sneered at him and refused to talk. Pitch chuckled, "Not talking? Well there are ways I can make you talk."

"Wait, uncle please don't hurt them."

Pitch stopped as he was about to torture Jack. His eyes wandered over to where Rayla came out. His eyes widened slightly, she looked exactly like Celestia, almost her twin. Pitch formed a plan to manipulate her, she seemed naive to what he could do, or what he actually did to her family. Pitch smiled, his voice calmer, almost sweet like, "Rayla? Is that really you?" She nodded, "Yes uncle, I am home at last." Rayla surprised everyone, including Pitch, by hugging him. Pitch regained his composure and played along and hugged her back, "I thought you were dead." She shook her head, "No, I survived." He nodded, "That is tremendous news, my niece has returned home and just in time for my wedding."

Rayla sensed something was up. He had tricks up his sleeve, she just needed to see what he will do next. It wasn't long after the Nyx came rushing up from below deck with Elsa in his grasp, "I have found her master." he spoke triumphantly. Elsa struggled against him, but Nyx held held her with full force. A smile returned to Pitch's face to mock anyone who saw, "Well Elsa, I am rather impressed. You really thought you could escape me? Big mistake my dear." his fingers stroking her cheek. Elsa refused the touch, Jack yelled, "Don't you touch her!" as he struggled to get free. Pitch chuckled, "Fighting is useless. You have lost and I have won. Nyx, take her back to her chambers. Narcissa, you will have her ready for the wedding."

Nyx pushed Elsa to get off the boat and to the castle. Elsa glanced at her father as she was hauled off. North gave her the look that said everything will be okay. Another soldier took Narcissa away as well. Rayla glanced at Pitch, "Why are you doing this!? Couldn't you just let her go? she demanded. Pitch eyed her, eying the scepter in her hands, "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed this now do you? I believe it will make a fine power source. I also do this because I want to. If you cannot understand that, then I will throw you in the dungeons right along side them." He glanced at the soldiers, "Take them all away." The soldiers did as they were told. Pitch held the scepter in his hands, "Now nothing will stand in my way." as he made his way back to the castle.

Elsa was brought back to her chambers, Narcissa was as well. The door was slammed shut upon them being tossed in. Elsa felt her world crumbling again, she sat on her bed. Narcissa was at the door and peeked through the key hole. She sighed and walked back over, "Well, the doors are heavily guarded. There isn't a way to leave this time." Elsa just sat there, "I'm scared Narcissa. In a few hours I will be at his mercy and I can't stop him." Narcissa pulled her to her in a tight hug, "We will think of something." Elsa shook her head, "I don't see a way this time." Narcissa just ran her hand along her back comfortingly.

The door shot open, Pitch entered followed by Nyx. Both women got to their feet. Nyx brought forth the wedding dress that Elsa and Narcissa had picked out days ago. Nyx draped it over the chair and backed next to his master. Pitch eyed them, his tone serious, "I expect you to be ready my queen. I will not give you any further warnings. Do you two understand me?" Both of them nodded. Nyx stood there with a sly smirk on his face. Pitch felt angered, using his magic he pushed Narcissa to the side. She yelped when she hit the ground, Nyx winced not liking his pet to be used as such. Pitch stood in front of Elsa, "The dress is lovely, I cannot wait to rip it off of you once the ceremony is over."

Elsa glared up at him, "They will stop you Pitch." Pitch chuckled, "I highly doubt it my dear." his fingers brushing along her cheek. She backed up away from him, "You also said they wouldn't make it past the gates, yet here they are." Pitch's eyes narrowed, "Your father and the pest of a prince were fools." She felt her fists clench, "No Pitch, you are the fool to think you can stop them." Pitch felt his body stiffen, "Well then, perhaps we should let them know of consequences if they so try to escape." as he pulled the crystal from his pocket. He grinned as his fingers rolled over the crystal, "What say you to that my queen?" giving it a quick squeeze.

Elsa winced, but bit her lip, not giving him the satisfaction. Nyx went to speak, "Master, you really shouldn't-" "Silence!" he snapped back. His attention brought back to Elsa, squeezing a bit more, she whimpered and felt her body hunch over. Pitch grew frustrated, Nyx stepped forward, "Master, you could kill her!" Pitch huffed, "No I won't, now be quiet!" his eyes glowing. Nyx backed up, Elsa remained firm. Pitch gave one final squeeze, and held for a few seconds. Elsa cried out unable to hold back. Pitch released it, he helped her to her feet. She gasped at the pain that remained. He kissed her forehead, "See my queen, see how obedient I can make you." She pulled away from him, her feet staggering a bit as she did. Pitch grinned, "I will see you shortly." as he turned on his feet.

The door shut and Narcissa was on her feet and at her side, "Elsa what were you thinking!" She shook her head, "I don't know, I didn't want them to hear him use me against them." Narcissa helped her to sit down, "We really shouldn't cross him anymore right now. I am sure your father and Jack are figuring something out. That they wouldn't have gotten this far only to be captured without a plan." Elsa glanced at her, "I hope so Narcissa, I really do."

**Ok yeah this is what we have this chapter lol. DarkTempest, I worked with what I had and added a little to the end to help make this a little longer. I hope it was ok if not I can fix as always :) So yeah hit me up with a review and we can go from there. See you all next chapter :)**


End file.
